Beat of a Damned Lover
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Kai hatte gedacht, er hätte seine dunkle Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen, aber bald schon wird klar, dass er erst Friede haben würde, sobald er tot war... BryanxKai, TalaxRay. Übersetzung von Kiki Ling's "Beat of a Damned Lover" hier aus diesem Archiv.
1. Ein schwarzes Herz

Kai lag auf seinem Futon und starrte an die Decke; er hörte nur halb zu, als Tyson es erneut schaffte, eine weitere unbezahlbare Vase zu zerbrechen. Er seufzte; früher hätte er vermutlich selbst eine weitere unbezahlbare Vase an Tysons Kopf zerschmettert, um dem eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber jetzt gerade interessierte es Kai einfach nicht.

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, worauf Rays leise Schritte folgten, und er spürte, wie Ray sich ans Ende seines Futons setzte. Kai blickte ihn an; ganz im Gegensatz zu den leichtfüßigen Schritten stand der Ausdruck in den Augen des Neko-Jin, welcher ihm verriet, dass Ray kurz davor war, das gesamte Gebäude einzureißen.

"Probleme mit Tala?", fragte Kai nach.

Rays Augen verengten sich ein kleines bisschen.

"Gib' ihm Zeit", fuhr Kai fort, "er wird aufhören, dich zu nerven, sobald ihm langweilig wird."

"Was lässt dich denken, dass er so lange überleben wird?", fragte Ray giftig.

Kai grinste. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es zulassen würdest, dass dir jemand so unter die Haut fährt", kommentierte er.

"Es gibt den Teufel und es gibt Tala", antwortete Ray mit einem Seufzen; er entspannte sich und lehnte sich gegen die Rückseite des Futon. Die einzige Zeit, in der er Frieden hatte, war, wenn er mit Kai zusammen war, aber Rays Zeit mit Kai war sehr begrenzt, da der Phönix oft seine Zauberkräfte benutzte, um stundenlang zu verschwinden.

„Willst du was?", fragte Kai.

„Einen kurzen Metallstab", antwortete Ray.

„Ich dachte da eher an Getränke", sagte Kai und trat Ray vorsichtig mit dem Fuß.

„Okay, ein Glas Wasser mit einem kurzen Metallstab."

Kai rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, du darfst Tala nicht auf den Kopf schlagen", sagte er.

„Ich hab' aber Lust drauf, das zu tun!", zischte Ray.

„Ray, du würdest nicht einmal einen Meter an Tala 'rankommen, wenn du ihn mit einem Metallstab schlagen willst."

„Wer hat denn davon geredet, dass ich die Drecksarbeit erledige?", murmelte Ray.

„Kein Grund, so racheversessen zu sein", sagte Kai leise. Als er keine Antwort erhielt blickte er erneut zu dem Neko-Jin und sah, wie der schlecht gelaunt dasaß, die Arme verschränkt und mit einem eindeutig eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er leicht irritiert, „was hat Tala dieses Mal gemacht?"

„Er hat gefragt, warum ich lange Haare habe", sagte Ray entrüstet.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" Kai war sich nicht sicher, warum das relevant war.

„Er hat mich gleichzeitig mit einer Schere bedroht."

Kai pausierte, um das einen Moment sacken zu lassen. Erstens: er konnte nicht glauben, dass Ray sich tatsächlich angegriffen fühlte, wo das doch so kindisch war und zweitens: er konnte nicht glauben, dass Tala so kindisch geworden war. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal in Richtung Ray, um zu sehen, ob der Neko-Jin vielleicht Witze machte.

„Das ist alles?"

„ _Was meinst du 'Das ist alles'_!", wütete Ray, „du hast keine Ahnung, wie beleidigend das ist!"

„Du hast Recht, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie beleidigend das ist", stimmte Kai zu, „für mich hört es sich nur kindisch an!"

Ray antwortete nicht; Kai seufzte und richtete sich auf, darüber grummelnd, dass er sich aus dieser bequemen Position entfernen musste, um die Sache zu klären. Er schaute sich Ray genau an; irgendetwas stimmte nicht an dem Neko-Jin.

„Ray?"

Ray sah ihn nicht an und plötzlich waren Kais Sinne aufmerksam.

„Schau mich an!" Kai legte seine Hand auf Rays Schulter, doch der Neko-Jin blickte ihn noch immer nicht an. „Ray!"

„Was?"

„Warum siehst du mich nicht an?", grollte Kai.

Ray antwortete nicht.

Seufzend stand Kai auf und ging um Ray herum, um ihn anzusehen; er erstarrte. Ein langer Kratzer zog sich von Rays Augenwinkel hinunter bis zu seinem Kiefer, er sah frisch und rot aus. Kais Augen blitzten auf.

„Er ist nicht tief", sagte Ray leise, während er noch immer Kais Blick auswich.

„Darum geht's nicht!", schnappe Kai, „hat Tala das getan?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich treffen wollte", sagte Ray schnell, „er hat die Schere einfach geworfen und ist gegangen."

Kai drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ray sprang auf und hechtete auf Kai zu, um seine Arme in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Kai davon abzuhalten, Tala zu finden, um ihn zu schlingen. „Nicht!"

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?", knurrte Kai, „keiner verletzt mein Team! Keiner!" Er kämpfte gegen Ray an, der ihn sicher festhielt.

„Ich weiß, du und Tala sind gute Freunde! Ich will nicht zwischen euch geraten!" Ray rang gegen Kai, der stärker war.

„Du hast nichts getan!", erwiderte Kai, „er ist derjenige, der's vermasselt hat! Ich bring' ihn um!"

„Nein!", rief Ray, „er hat's nicht so gemeint!"

Die Tonlage von Rays Stimme brachte Kai dazu, innezuhalten und er drehte sich um, um den Neko-Jin anzuschauen, der stur zurückblickte.

„Wie lange läuft das schon so?", fragte Kai langsam.

„Wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit", sagte Ray, „aber das war das erste Mal, dass er mich tatsächlich angegriffen hat..."

„Aber warum streitet ihr?", verlangte Kai zu wissen.

„Oh Kai!", seufzte Ray, „du weißt, dass wir uns hassen."

„Ich hasse Brooklyn, aber ich renne trotzdem nicht umher und prügel ihn windelweich!", schnarrte Kai.

„Ihr lebt in verschiedenen Ländern", stellte Ray fest.

Kai schaute ihn böse an und Ray seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht warum", sagte Ray, „ich versuche, ihn zu ignorieren, aber... er erwischt mich irgendwie immer."

„Du hattest nicht vor, mir davon zu erzählen, oder?", realisierte Kai.

„Nein", antwortete Ray, „der einzige Grund, weswegen ich meine Meinung geändert habe, ist, weil ich dachte, dass es klüger wäre, dir davon zu erzählen, bevor du es selbst herausfindest."

„Ich werde ihn umbringen", sagte Kai und drehte sich wieder zur Tür.

„Nein!" Ray griff erneut nach Kai. „Hör' mir nur einen Moment zu! Ich erzähl' dir das nicht, damit du und Tala euch streiten oder um den Eindruck zu erwecken, also käme ich selbst nicht damit klar!"

„Warum erzählst du es mir dann!", rief Kai.

„Weil irgendwas mit Tala nicht stimmt!" Ray lief an Kai vorbei und stoppte vor der Tür. „Ihm geht's nicht gut und ihn zu verprügeln wird nicht helfen!"

„Tala geht's nie gut!", brummte Kai, „das entschuldigt aber nicht, dass er umher rennt und Leute verletzt!"

„Du hast Recht, tut es nicht", stimmte Ray zu, „aber wenn es der einfache Fall wäre, dass Tala mich einfach zusammenschlägt, dann würde ich mich selbst drum kümmern!"

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?", fragte Kai.

„Weil ihn etwas beschäftigt und ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie du", antwortete Ray.

„Du hasst Tala", sagte Kai, „warum machst du dir so viele Gedanken, ob's ihm gut geht?"

„Weil es mir Angst macht, wenn ich in seine Augen schaue", flüsterte Ray, „und ich weiß nicht, was er als nächstes vorhat."

Kai runzelte die Stirn als Ray ernst zurückschaute.

„Bitte, Kai, Tala umbringen ist nicht die Antwort. Wenn sie es wäre, würdest du das erste Mal von der ganzen Geschichte was hören, weil man Tala tot in einer Gasse gefunden hat", sagte Ray und schaffte es nicht, ein hinterhältiges Lächeln zu verstecken, „ich will nicht, dass mit ihm schimpfst, als wäre er ein Bully, ich will, dass mit ihm als der Freund sprichst, der du bist."

Kai seufzte, „Na gut, ich rede mit ihm, aber hinterher bring' ich ihn um." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Ray seufzte als der Phönix ging und strich vorsichtig mit dem Finger über den Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe, ich hab' das Richtige gemacht", murmelte er und konnte nicht den Schauer verhindert, der ihn überkam, als er sich an den kalten, beinahe wahnsinnigen Blick in Talas Augen erinnerte, als der Wolf die Schere nach ihm geworfen hatte. Worüber Tala und Ray sich stritten waren nur oberflächliche Dinge, aber das Ergebnis war das gewesen, was ihn dem Tod am nächsten gebracht hatte... nun, fast zumindest; Bryan hatte den Neko-Jin auch beinahe getötet. „Die Blitzkrieg Boys werden mich noch ins Grab bringen", mutmaßte Ray.

* * *

Kai lief mit einem Schwert durch sein Anwesen; die Tatsache, dass er ein Schwert hatte, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Tala umbringen wollte, er hatte es eigentlich Daichi abgenommen, der damit eines der Hausmädchen bedroht hatte, aber Kai konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es vielleicht noch nützlich werden konnte. Er betrat den Westflügel und stoppte wie immer vor dem lebensgroßen Gemälde seines Großvaters; es war nun drei Wochen her, dass der alte Mann gestorben war, aber er schaffte es noch immer, Einfluss auf Kai zu nehmen, der niemandem etwas über die Träume verriet. Kai schaute das Bild böse an; er würde seinen Großvater nicht Einfluss auf ihn nehmen lassen.

„Er ist tot", sagte er streng zu sich selbst, „nichts wird ihn zurückbringen."

„Kann ich Euch helfen, Sir?"

Kai drehte sich um und erblickte Bryans _Lieblings_ bediensteten, der auf ihn zu ging. Bryan beschwerte sich ständig, dass Kai den Mann loswerden sollte, aber Kai behielt ihn zur Belustigung.

„Zerstört dieses Bild", befahl Kai als er sich wieder zu dem Gemälde umdrehte.

„A- aber Sir, das ist ein Gemälde!", stotterte der Diener.

„Und hier steh' ich und dachte, es wäre ein Hund", sagte Kai sarkastisch, „na und?"

„Ich wollte sagen, es ist ein Gemälde Eures Großvaters", keuchte der Diener.

„Ja, da hast du Recht." Kai warf einen letzten Blick auf das Bild „Zerreißt es in tausend Stücke und dann verbrennt es."

Kai ging den Korridor hinab und sein Gesicht hellte auf, als sein Gedankengang von seinem Großvater zu Bryan wanderte. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er vermisste den Falken. Bryan war kurz nachdem die Bladebreakers angekommen waren mit den Worten, dass er die Bladebreakers hasste, gegangen. Auch wenn Kai erfreut war, sein Team wiederzusehen, kam er nicht umhin, als ihre Anwesenheit zu verabscheuen, da er den Falken nicht mehr in der Nähe hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er das fühlte und noch viel weniger, was er für Bryan empfand, aber Kai hatte auf unangenehme Weise herausgefunden, dass er alles kontrollieren konnte, bis auf seine Gefühle für Bryan.

Auf einen Korridor abbiegend stoppte er, als er seine Beute gefunden hatte; Tala lehnte sich am Ende des Flurs gegen eine Wand und starrte gedankenverloren auf eine Statue eines Vorfahren Kais. Er hörte Kais Schritte als der Phönix näher kam und konnte praktisch den glühenden Zorn spüren, den Kai ausstrahlte. Er seufzte.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht treffen", sagte Tala ohne Kai anzuschauen.

„Nicht gut genug, Tala!", knurrte Kai, als er vor dem Wolf stand, „Wenn du Ray so sehr hast dann geh'! Ray ist ein Gast hier und ich lasse nicht zu, dass seine Sicherheit bedroht wird, vor allem nicht von dir!"

Tala entdeckte das Schwert. „Ich sagte, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!"

Kai hob das Schwert unbewusst an. „Ich schwöre, Tala Ivanov, wenn noch einmal Ray anrührst, schneid' ich dir die Kehle durch!"

„Ein wenig gewalttätig", kommentierte Tala, „sieht dir gar nicht ähnliche, solche Drohungen zu machen."

„Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, einen meiner Freunde anzugreifen!" Kai blickte Tala böse an. „Was ist los mit dir? Und was ist dein Problem, dass du Ray ständig belästigst? Er hat dir nichts getan!"

Tala schnaubte. „Als ob diese Mimose mir etwas antun könnte."

„Unterschätz' Ray nicht", warnte Kai, „ansonsten werde ich den Teufel tun und ihn stoppen."

Tala musste fast lachen. „Wenn er mich nur mit einer Feder bedroht, bring' ich ihn um."

Das war genaus das falsche, was man Kai im Moment sagen konnte. Normalerweise konnte er mit Talas unvorhersehbar gewalttätigem Temperament, gegen das nichts ankam, leben, aber gerade war Kai nicht in der Stimmung dazu und auch wenn Tala auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, Kai war bereit, einen Elefanten niederzustrecken.

„Runter von meinem Grundstück!", knurrte Kai leise.

Tala Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Du machst Witze."

Kai wurde von Bryans Lieblingsbediensteten unterbrochen, der den Korridor betrat, während er sich mit dem Gemälde seines Großvater abmühte. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Ivanov!", zischte Kai bevor er sich zu dem Diener umdrehte. „Was?"

„Entschuldigt, Sir", der Diener versuchte, das Gemälde in eine günstigere Position zu wuchten, schaffte aber nur, es sich auf den Zeh fallen zu lassen. „Aber Mr. Kuznetsov ist da", quietschte er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Mr. Kuznetsov?", wiederholte Kai.

 _Bryan!_


	2. Dunkle Liebhaber

Kai lag auf seinem Bauch in seinem Bett und nutzte seine Nachttischlampe als Lichtquelle, um den dicken Roman zu lesen, während die Nacht sich fortzog. Er musste nicht aufblicken, als sich seine Tür öffnete und jemand ziemlich gelangweilt dreinblickend eintrat. Er verdrehte die Augen, als Bryan Kais Kommode vor die Tür schob, die er verschlossen hatte.

"Ist es wirklich notwendig, das Ding vor die Tür zu schieben?", fragte Kai, noch immer nicht von seinem Buch aufblickend, "ich muss das morgen früh wieder wegschieben."

"Du wirst es überleben", antwortete Bryan, als er auf Kai kletterte. Er knabberte an Kais Hals und blickte dann zynisch über dessen Schulter auf das Buch auf Kais Kissen. "Warum gibst du dich mit so 'nem Kram ab?"

"Weil es gut ist", antwortete Kai.

"Es ist scheiße!", widersprach Bryan.

"Okay", sagte Kai.

Bryan feixte. "Willst du dich nicht wehren, Geldjunge?"

„Wozu? Du wirst mir nur widersprechen, um mich zu nerven", sagte Kai, während er umblätterte. Das Buch langweilte ihn eigentlich blöde, aber er nahm alles, um mit Bryan zu streiten.

„Wie kann ein Buch interessanter sein als ich?", fragte Bryan während er Kai in den Rücken stupste. „Ich war für Wochen weg!", grummelte er, „du solltest darum betteln."

„Seite wann bettle ich?", frage Kai grinsend, als Bryans Hand unter Kais Top glitt.

Bryan grollte und schlug das Buch aus Kais Händen.

„Hey!" Kai holte das Buck zurück und öffnete es wieder, während er auf die Seitenzahlen schaute.

„Oh, um Gottes Willen!", knurrte Bryan, „komm schon! Ich bin interessanter als irgendein verdammtes Buch!"

„Hängt vom Buch ab."

Bryan schaute ihn böse an und versuchte es auf eine andere Art. „Also gut, wenn du es so willst, dann kriegst du es so. Ist nicht so, als ob ich dich knallen wollte."

„Okay."

Bryan machte ein sehr finsteres Gesicht. „Schätze, dann werd ich wohl jemand anderen flachlegen."

„Geh' und mach das."

„Vielleicht hat Kon ja Lust auf ne aktive Nacht."

„Zweifelhaft, Ray ist nicht gerade begeistert von dir, aber du kannst es immer noch versuchen." Kai blätterte um, ein großes Schauspiel daraus machend um Bryan noch ein bisschen mehr zu reizen. Es funktionierte.

„Leg das Buch weg, Geldjunge!"

„Oder du machst was?"

„Oder ich nehm' es dir weg!"

„Dann beeil dich lieber, denn das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie du Aufmerksamkeit von mir bekommst."

„Also gut, dann mach ich das auch!", grollte Bryan.

„Gut, dann leg' los."

„Das werd' ich!"

„Nun, so wie ich das sehe, befindet sich das Buch noch immer in meiner Hand, also hast du deinen Job bisher nicht so gut erledigt."

„Fick dich!"

„Nur, wenn du mir das Buch wegnimmst."

Bryan riss der Geduldsfaden, er entriss Kai das Buch und warf es wütend über seine Schulter auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Mit einem Grinsen drehte Kai sich unter Bryan um und schaute mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Falken hoch, der nur als selbstgefällig beschrieben werden konnte. Bryan schaute mit einem Todesblick zu ihm herunter.

„Das wirst du bereuen, mir auf den Sack gegangen zu sein, Geldjunge!"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", sagte Kai noch immer grinsend, „dich zu nerven gibt mir irgendwie 'nen Kick."

„Lustig!"

„Dachte ich mir."

„Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, steh' ich auf, gehe und komm' nie wieder!"

„Wie willst du an der Kommode vorbeikommen? Sie blockiert die Tür", fragte Kai.

„Ich kletter' aus dem Fenster!", schnappte Bryan.

„Ich würde Geld bezahlen, um das zu sehen", sagte Kai, der sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Tu nicht so selbstzufrieden!", knurrte Bryan, „Ich hab keine Späße gemacht als ich gemeint habe, ich steh' auf und gehe!"

„Ich würde dich nicht vermissen", sagte Kai ruhig.

Bryan schnaubte. „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie du praktisch zur Tür gerannt bist, als du gehört hast, dass ich hier wäre."

„Tyson hat einen der Wachhunde ins Haus gelassen, wenn ich nicht gerannt wäre, wäre ich verstümmelt worden. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, dass ich zufällig in Richtung der Eingangstür gerannt bin", erklärte Kai geschmeidig.

„Ach wirklich." Bryan blickte sardonisch zu ihm runter. „Das werde ich glauben, wenn Schweine fliegen können."

„Dann halt die Augen morgen besser offen", sagte Kai, „weil der Koch Tyson vom Dach werfen wird, wenn der nochmal in die Küche schleicht."

„Oh, sind wir heute clever!", spöttelte Bryan, „sind wir ganz allein auf diese Bemerkung gekommen oder haben wir Ray 'Hübscher Junge' Kon um Hilfe gefragt?"

„Nein, den hab' ich mir ganz alleine ausgedacht", sagte Kai, „auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass die Idee, überall rote Sauce auf Talas sauberem, weißen Oberteil zu verteilen ein wenig von Ray beeinflusst wurde."

„Hmm", sagte Bryan, „dieser Kon wird schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben, er wird dich weich machen."

„Wenn du dir so viele Sorgen machst, dass Ray einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hat, warum bist du dann hier?", fragte Kai, „Ich dachte, du hasst meine Bladebreaker Freunde."

„Tu' ich auch", erwiderte Bryan", aber ich musste sichergehen, dass sie dir keine komischen Ideen geben, nicht wahr?"

„Was für komische Ideen?", fragte Kai.

„Wie dieser Kack, dass man auf seine Freunde aufpassen muss", sagte Bryan.

„Ja, das ist eine blöde Idee", sagte Kai mit nur einem Hauch Sarkasmus.

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte Bryan, als ob es offensichtlich wäre, „du würdest mich dazu zwingen, Granger vor dem Koch zu retten, bevor ich wüsste, wie mir geschieht, wenn ich dich noch länger mit ihnen alleine lassen würde."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du mich vor ihnen rettest", sagte Kai.

„Nun, ich bin ja auch das Beste in deinem Leben", sagte Bryan grinsend.

Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, bist du nicht. **Ich** bin das Beste in meinem Leben, weil ich der mit dem ganzen Geld und Besitz bin."

„Das ganze Geld steigt dir zu Kopf, Geldjunge", Bryan stupste die Seite von Kais Kopf mit einem Finger an, „das tut dir nicht gut."

„Oh, und wie rette ich mich selbst vor solch einem schrecklichen Schicksal?", fragte Kai.

„Gib' es natürlich mir, ich weiß, was ich damit mache."

„Warum hab ich daran nicht gedacht?", murmelte Kai leise.

„Weil du über solche Sachen einfach nicht nachdenkst", antwortete Bryan, „ich allerdings lege Wert darauf, solche Dinge genau zu durchdenken."

„Nun, vielleicht möchtest du auch mal über all den willkürlichen Scheiß, der aus deinem Mund kommt, nachdenken", schlug Kai vor.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, werde ich gehen", sagte Bryan, „mir ist es egal, ich könnte hier einfach rauspazieren. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Kai antwortete nicht sondern zog Bryan nur zu sich runter, um den Falken leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Bryan grinste in den Kuss; er hatte die letzten drei Wochen bei seiner Mutter verbracht und dann entschieden, dass Kai sehr viel interessanter anzusehen war und kehrte dementsprechend zurück. Tief im Inneren war er froh, den Phönix wiederzusehen. Die blasse Haut, die roten Augen tiefer als der Ozean selbst, und Kai forderte Bryan auf eine Art und Weise heraus, wie kein anderer es konnte oder sich nur traute und Bryan gefiel das.

Kai spürte den Nervenkitzel davon, dass er die Kontrolle verlor; er schämte sich beinahe, es zuzugeben, sogar sich selbst gegenüber, aber er konnte nicht genug von dem Gefühl haben, dass ihm jemand die Kontrolle wegnahm. Er stöhnte leise, als Bryan seine Haut küsste und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, als Bryan ihn festhielt.

* * *

Ray ging durch Kais ausladende Gärten und nutzte das helle Leuchten des Mondes, um seinen Weg zu erhellen; er mochte es, nachts durch die Gärten voller Schnee zu gehen, da die Sterne und der Mond den Schnee im weißen Licht zum Funkeln brachten. Der Himmel war atemberaubend anzusehen und es gab eine Art stillen Friedens, die tagsüber nicht erreicht werden konnte. Er blickte durch die Äste eines Baumes hoch zum Mond; der Mond war voll und heller, als er es seit einer Weile gesehen hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an Zuhause; der Friede, die Stille und die Ruhe erinnerten ihn an die Berge, die er so sehr liebte.

„Keine gute Nacht, um alleine umherzuwandern, Kon."

Ray drehte sich um und sah Tala auf einer Bank sitzen; er runzelte die Stirn ob dieser Unterbrechung seines Friedens und fuhr unterbewusst mit einem Finger über den Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. „Warum nicht?", fragte er.

Tala feixte und das Mondlicht leuchtete auf seinen weißen Zähnen. „Heute ist Vollmond, man weiß ja nie, wie viele Werwölfe da draußen 'rumrennen."

Ray schnaubte. „Wenn du versuchst, mir Angst zu machen, Tala, dann ist das die falsche Art", sagte er kühl.

Tala sagte nichts und blickte nur hoch zum Mond, wobei das Licht seine eisig blauen Augen füllte, sodass sie zu leuchten schienen, bevor er zu Ray zurückblickte. „nun, sag' nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Was auch immer." Ray drehte sich, um zu gehen.

„Na gut, pass nur auf... Ansonsten wird der Kratzer auf deinem Gesicht nicht die einzige Verletzung sein, an der du leidest." Tala legte sich zurück auf die Bank und blickte wieder hoch in den Himmel.

Ray stoppte. „Entschuldigung angenommen."

Tala lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Ich hab' mich nicht entschuldigt!"

Der Neko-Jin drehte sich nicht wieder um. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er, als er in der Nacht verschwand.

* * *

„Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst", sagte Tyson.

„Kenny, Daichi, geht in Deckung", sagte Max, der sich in seinem Bett umdrehte, „wir werden alle sterben."

„Ich habe entschieden, dass wir für Kai eine Freundin finden sollten", fuhr Tyson fort, während er Max ignorierte. Er schaute auf, als er keine Rückmeldung erhielt, und erblickte Max, Kenny und Daichi, wie sie ihn alle anstarrten. „Was?"

„Du machst Witze, Tyson, oder?", sagte Kenny.

„Nein! Denkt doch mal drüber nach, wäre Kai nicht unglaublich dankbar, wenn wir jemanden für ihn finden, den er wirklich mag?"

„Nein, Tyson", sagte Max, „er würde uns dafür umbringen, dass wir mit seinen persönlichen Gefühlen 'rumspielen. Außerdem ist Kai schwul."

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Tyson.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Max hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte gedacht, das wäre offensichtlich."

„Wieso ist das offensichtlich?", fragte Tyson.

„Wenn Kai hetero wäre, glaubst du nicht, dass er dann schon längst eines der sexy Fangirls aufgegabelt hätte, die ihm hinterher laufen?", sagte Max.

„Er könnte es auch nur nicht vom Aussehen alleine abhängig machen", sagte Tyson, „er ist tiefgründiger als das."

Max dachte darüber nach. „Er ist schwul."

Hilary betrat den Raum, ungeachtet dessen, was die Jungs vielleicht taten. „Hat einer Ray gesehen?"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich draußen im Garten und wandert umher, als hätte er noch nie 'nen Busch gesehen", sagte Daichi mit einem bösen Kichern.

„Zumindest kann Ray die Natur noch wertschätzen, was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann!", keifte Hilary und zog Daichi eine über den Schädel.

„Ich schätze die Natur", sagte Daichi.

„Sag' das zu dem Busch, den du angezündet hast."

„Ich wollte ein Barbeque veranstalten, na und, das ist halt etwas schief gegangen." Daichi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann doch passieren."

„Nur, wenn du in der Nähe bist", murmelte Hilary und ging rüber, um sich auf Tysons Bett zu setzen.

„Hilary, glaubst du, Kai ist schwul?", fragte Tyson sehr ernst.

„Warum? Willst du 'ne Nacht mit ihm verbringen?", fragte Hilary grinsend.

„Nein!" Tyson schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken, während Max lachte. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du glaubst, dass Kai schwul ist oder nicht."

„Tyson, wenn Kai nicht schwul ist, ess' ich meinen linken Fuß", sagte Hilary, „ich bin ein Mädchen, wir wissen diese Dinge."

„Naja, ich glaub's nicht", sagte Tyson, „und ich finde, Kai ein Mädchen zu suchen, ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde sogar morgen schon starten, hier müssen ein paar Mädels rumrennen, die nur darauf warten, für Kai 'die Eine' zu sein."

Max und Hilary tauschten Blicke aus.

„Sag' nicht, wir hätten dich nicht gewarnt", sagte Max.


	3. Kleine Desaster

"Guten Morgen, Ray!" Tyson marschierte zu dem Neko-Jin, der sich gerade in der großen Halle ein Glas Wasser eingoss. "Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

"Morgen, Tyson." Ray dachte schnell über einen Grund für den Kratzer nach. „Der Hund, den du gestern reingelassen hast. Weißt du, der hat Krallen", log er. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er log, aber Tyson die Wahrheit zu sagen schien ihm irgendwie nicht richtig.

„Oh man", sagte Tyson mit nicht zu viel Reue, „wie wär's, wenn du mir hilfst, Kai ein Mädchen zu finden?"

Ray verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser. „Was?"

„Wie wär's, wenn du mir hilfst, Kai ein Mädchen zu finden?", wiederholte Tyson.

„Ja", sagte Ray alarmiert, „ich dachte, das hättest du gesagt."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Sir."

Ray lächelte den Diener an, der an ihrer Seite stand.

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob Master Kai bereits aufgestanden ist?", fragte der Diener.

„Nein, der faule Sack liegt immer noch 'rum", sagte Tyson, „wobei, das erinnert mich an was. Wenn ich Kai ein Mädchen finden soll, dann muss ich dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr so aussieht, als ob man ihn gerade rückwärts durch 'ne Hecke gezogen hat."

„Tyson, das ist keine gute Idee", sagte Ray nur halbherzig, während seine Aufmerksamkeit noch immer beim Diener lag. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er.

„Nun, normalerweise würde ich nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, den Herren zu wecken, aber sein Vater ist hier, um ihn zu sehen", sagte der Diener, unsicher, ob er das richtige tat.

„Sein Vater!", wiederholte Tyson, „das muss ich sehen!"

„Nein, wirst du nicht", sagte Ray schnell, bevor er sich wieder zum Diener umdrehte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde Kai wecken."

„Danke, Sir." Der Bedienstete verbeugte sich und verließ sie.

„Gute Idee, Ray. Du gehst und holst Kai, Daichi lenkt seinen Vater ab und ich finde Kais erstes Mädchen."

„Tyson, nein!", warnte Ray, als er die große Halle verließ, obwohl er genau wusste, dass nichts, was er sagen könnte, auch nur irgendeinen Effekt haben würde.

* * *

Kai öffnete die Augen und zog Bryan etwas von der Decke weg, von der jener das meiste beschlagnahmt hatte. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich aufstehen sollte; so, wie er die Bladebreakers kannte, hatten sie schon wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten angestellt, und er musste sich immer noch mit Tala 'unterhalten', weil der Ray verletzt hatte. Kai schaute böse drein bei dem Gedanken; Tala würde dafür zahlen, Ray war Kais Freund und Tala hatte kein Recht, so mit Ray umzuspringen. Kai wusste all dies, aber gerade konnte er sich wirklich nicht aufraffen, also rutschte er weiter zurück bis er die Hitze von Bryans Körper spürte.

Er knurrte, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn endgültig aus dem Schlaf riss. „Verpiss dich!", rief er.

„Kai, wenn du nicht aufstehst, wird Tyson dir ein Mädchen klarmachen und vertrau mir, das wird nicht gut enden!", erklang Rays Stimme unberührt durch die Tür.

Sowohl Bryan als auch Kai schossen in die Höhe.

Sich ein Oberteil und eine Hose anziehend, schob Kai die Kommode weg von der Tür und zog jene auf.

Ray grinste. „Das hat dich geweckt", sagte er.

„Was meinst du damit, Tyson will mir ein Mädchen suchen?" Kai verengte die Augen.

„Ich hätte geglaubt, die Antwort steckt schon in der Frage", sagte Ray, „naja egal, das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich dich geweckt habe."

„Du hast Tyson doch nicht dazu angestiftet, oder?", fragte Kai scharfsinnig, in Gedanken noch immer bei der Geschichte mit dem Mädchen.

„Natürlich nicht." Rays Augenbrauen schossen allein bei dem Vorschlag in die Höhe. „Seit wann braucht Tyson irgendwen, um ihn auf dumme Ideen zu bringen?"

„Auch wieder wahr", gab Kai nach, „warum hast du mich geweckt?"

„Ein Bediensteter hat gesagt, dein Vater wäre hier", sagte Ray.

Kai erstarrte.

„Kai?"

Kai legte eine Hand auf die Schlafzimmer und warnte Bryan, der sich mit seiner Waffe in der Hand hinter der Tür versteckte, subtil, dass er Ray nicht verletzen sollte. „Was? Oh, Vater. Ich werd' in 'ner Minute da sein."

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ray.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?", fragte Kai, während er versuchte, Bryan mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, ohne, dass Ray davon etwas mitbekam.

„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle dann beeilen", sagte Ray, „Tyson ist schon weg, um das erste Mädchen zu finden."

„Oh", sagte Kai während er die Tür gegen die Wand knallte um Bryans Versuch, Ray zu ergreifen, zu unterbinden. Er zog die Tür zurück und offenbarte den Falken, dessen Nase nun blutete. „War das alles?", fragte er und versuchte, die Sicht auf Bryan zu verdecken, der nicht gerade leise vor sich hinfluchte, zumindest nach Kais Meinung.

„Ja", sagte Ray.

„Ich werde dann in ein paar Minuten unten sein", sagte Kai und schlug die Tür vor Rays Nase zu. Er drehte sich zu Bryan. „ _Könntest du noch lauter sein_?", zischte er.

„Ich werd Tyson verdammt noch eins umbringen!", knurrte Bryan, während er seinen Nasenrücken rieb. „Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass die Bladebreakers nur schlechte Neuigkeiten bringen!"

Ray starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, die Kai gerade zugeschlagen hatte; vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass Tyson das Problemthema Mädchen auf den Tisch gebracht hatte, dass Rays Sinne schärfer waren als sonst, er wusste es nicht, aber er könnte schwören, dass da noch jemand in Kais Zimmer war.

„Das wird interessant werden", murmelte er, als er wieder nach unten ging.

* * *

Kai betrat das Studierzimmer, von dem ihm gesagt wurde, dass sein Vater ihn darin erwarten würde und tatsächlich stand der große, stolze Mann nahe des Kamins und starrte ins Feuer. Wenn es um's Aussehen ging, hatten Kai und sein Vater die selben Gesichtszüge, Figur und Haltung, der einzige bemerkbare Unterschied waren die roten Augen, die Kai von seiner Mutter hatte. Sein Vater andererseits hatte dunkle Augen, gefärbt in einem leblosen Grau. Sein Vater drehte sich um und betrachtete seinen Sohn von oben bis unten.

„Du hast abgenommen", sagte Matthew Hiwatari, Kai Hiwataris Vater, in einer kühlen und forschen Stimme.

„Du nicht", sagte Kai mit derselben kalten Tonlage. Sein Vater war schlank und muskulös und seinem Sohn damit abermals sehr ähnlich, aber Präsentation war alles, worauf es für Matthew Hiwatari ankam, und die bloße Erwähnung von etwas, das suggerierte, dass er nicht perfekt war, machte ihn sauer.

Dieses Mal jedoch schien Matthew die Seitenhiebe seines Sohnes zu ignorieren, als er den jungen Mann betrachtete. Im Großen und Ganzen war Matthew stolz auf seinen Sohn; Kai war ein gutaussehender, gerrissener junger Mann der alles war, was ein Hiwatari sein sollte, abgesehen von seiner unkontrollierbaren Natur, die Kai von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Aber Matthew hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass ein Kampf gegen eine willenstarke Person wie seine Frau oder sein Sohn ihn mehr beeinflussen würde als sie.

„Was willst du?", fragte Kai.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Bryan gelassen eintrat. Er lehnte sich hinter Kai gegen die Wand und blickte voller Abneigung auf dessen Vater. Matthew sah zu Bryan und dann erwartend zu Kai.

„Dies ist mein Haus und ich erlaube ihm, in diesem Raum zu bleiben", sagte Kai ruhig.

„Ich werde nicht mit einem Vagabunden im Raum über die Geschäfte der Hiwatari reden!", zischte er wütend.

„Das sagen alle anderen auch", sagte Kai.

„Es geht um die alte, verlassene Abtei", sagte Matthew, „die, die deinem Großvater gehört hat."

„Was ist damit?", fragte Kai, während seine Augen sich verengten.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was du damit vorhast", sagte Matthew.

„Sie niederbrennen", sagte Kai und seine Augen blitzten, „warum?"

„Und ein Gebäude verschwenden, das vollkommen in Ordnung ist?" Matthew grinste hämisch. „Ich kann sie dir abkaufen."

„Und was würdest du mit ihr wollen?", fragte Kai und versuchte nicht einmal, seinen Todesblick zu verbergen.

„Sie würde ein gutes Bürogebäude abgeben", sagte Matthew, „und da ich sehe, dass du dafür offensichtlich keinen Nutzen hast..." Seine Stimme verhallte und er blickte zu seinem Sohn.

Kai starrte zurück; es war wahr, dass er für seine Mutter keine Liebe empfand, aber sie hatte etwas an sich, das Kai stolz darauf machte, dass sie seine Mutter war. Seinen Vater andererseites, und Kai machte daraus kein Geheimnis, hasste er. Er erinnerte sich an die Tage, als er noch klein war und nur selten seine Eltern gesehen hatte. Er war immer aufgeregt gewesen, sie zu treffen, und auch, wenn seine Mutter ihm keine Liebe gezeigt hatte, so hatte sie ihn dennoch nicht verlassen, während sein Vater ihn jedoch eingeschüchtert hatte, fortgestoßen, und obwohl sein Vater Kai nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, so fühlte sich der Phönix misshandelt.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Kai und er spürte, wie Bryan sich hinter ihm bewegte. „Und jetzt verschwinde."

Matthew starrte seinen Sohn einen Moment an. „Weißt du, als du deiner Mutter erzählt hast, was Voltaire in BioVolt macht, hast du ihn eine Menge Geld gekostet."

„Und ich habe eine Menge Leute vor der Kindheit, die ich erleiden musste, gerettet!", knurrte Kai, Blutdruck schnell steigend. „Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe, und nichts was du jemals tun wirst könnte mich dazu bringen, meine Meinung zu ändern und jetzt runter von meinem Grundstück!"

Matthew zuckte mit den Schultern, ging aber und ließ Kai kochend vor Wut stehen; Kai hätte sich treten können, sein Vater hatte noch immer die Fähigkeit, ihn denken zu lassen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. In blindem Zorn nahm Kai den ersten, zerbrechlichen Gegenstand in Reichweite und hob den Arm, um ihn zu werfen.

„Ich verbiete dir, Vasen zu zerbrechen, wenn du es mir auch nicht erlaubst", sagte Bryan ruhig, während er Kais Handgelenk wie ein Schraubstock umklammerte.

Matthew verließ den Raum und war auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er Tala erblickte, der sich gegen das Treppengeländer lehnte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du hier sein würdest", spottete er.

„Mr. Hiwatari", sagte Tala kalt; er hasste den Mann mehr als Kai es tat.

„Immer schon hast du Kai irgendwelche Sachen eingeredet", knurrte Matthew, „ich wette, du hast ihm vorgeschlagen, die Abtei anzuzünden."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan", sagte Tala, „die Entscheidung hat Kai ganz allein getroffen."

Sie beide drehten sich um und sahen, wir Ray aus einem Aufenthaltsraum auf der anderen Seite des Foyer trat.

„Und wer ist das?", fragte Matthew.

„Ray Kon", antwortete Tala. „Er hat Kai auch nicht gesagt, dass er die Abtei niederbrennen soll."

Ray blickte von Tala zu dem Mann, der an der Eingangstür stand; er konnte den Hass zwischen ihnen spüren.

„Du bist der, der dieses Monster da drinnen geschlagen hat", sagte Matthew und zeigte auf den Raum, aus dem er gerade gekommen war, in welchem man sehen konnte, wie Bryan und Kai über die Vase stritten.

Ray sagte nichts; er war sich nich sicher, was er hätte sagen sollen.

„Bist du stumm?", fragte Matthew.

„Er redet einfach nicht gerne mit Bastarden wie dir", sagte Tala schnippisch.

„Aber mit dir redet er, oder was?", sagte Matthew. „Ich nehme an, du bist der Grund für den Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Boris hat dich wirklich zu einem blutrünstigen Soldaten gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Tala knurrte.

Mit einem siegreichen Grinsen verließ Matthew Hiwatari das Hiwatari Anwesen und ließ Ray und Tala zusammen zurück. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, keiner bewegte sich, doch dann richtete Tala sich auf und verschwand durch eine andere Tür, wobei er Ray in angespannter Stille zurückließ, die nur von dem einer unbezahlbaren Vase, die gegen eine Wand krachte, unterbrochen wurde.


	4. Neugierige Augen

„Kai! Das ist Tanya!", sagte Tyson, während er auf Kai zumarschierte und auf ein Mädchen mit einer Menge Brust und wenig Gehirn zeigte.

„Und das war die Tür, durch die sie gerade so raffiniert hereingekommen ist", antwortete Kai, „und jetzt kann sie genauso raffiniert wieder dadurch 'rausgehen."

„Kai!", schimpfte Tyson, „gib' ihr zumindest eine Chance!"

„Nein", sagte Kai kurz und bündig, „ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun, als meine Zeit mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu verschwenden." Er ging in einer Art von Tyson weg, die klar machte, dass immer noch er, Kai Hiwatari, der Captain der Bladebreakers war und seine wertvolle Zeit dementsprechend nicht zu verschwenden war.

Kai blieb neben Ray stehen, der anscheinend an Ort und Stelle festgefroren war. „Bist du okay?"

„Dein Vater", sagte Ray leise, „er ist kein netter Mann, oder?"

Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nur mein Erzeuger", erwiderte er leise, „mach' dir keine Gedanken d'rum. Ich hege keinerlei Gefühle für meinen Vater, also kann er mir auch nicht weh tun."

„Er muss dich in der Vergangenheit verletzt haben", sagte Ray.

„Das ist vorbei", sagte Kai, „ich würde da nicht so empfindlich sein."

Ray schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Eines Tages werde ich es bereuen, so einfühlsam zu sein."

„Um nichts in der Welt würde ich das ändern, Ray", flüsterte Kai hauptsächlich zu sich selbst, als er sich davon machte. Er schätzte Rays Freundschaft gerade weil Ray so feinfühlig war; Ray bemerkte Dinge, die Kai nicht sah und manchmal war es Rays Sicht der Dinge, die Kai davon abhielt, etwas dummes anzustellen. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendwer Ray verletzte; niemand würde diese warmherzige Empfindsamkeit von ihm wegnehmen. Es war eine ganze Kindheit umgeben von Menschen, die ihn liebten, gewesen, die diese Gutherzigkeit in Ray geschaffen hatte und Kai würde das niemals auch nur irgendjemanden zerstören lassen aus dem einfach Grund, dass es ein Geschenk war, das Kai selbst niemals haben könnte.

„Hey!" Tyson jedoch war ungefähr so empfindsam wie das Hinterteil eines Schweins. Ein alter Vergleich, aber einer, der seinen Zweck zufriedenstellend erfüllte. „Wo gehst du hin? Wenn du Tanya nicht magst, ich hab' noch mehr!"

„Ich werde gehen und Tala finden", sagte Kai und ignorierte Tysons Stimme, während er ging.

Tyson schaute zu Ray. „Magst du Tanya?"

Plötzlich fand Ray sich mit einem Mädchen wieder, das kein Englisch sprach, was ein Problem war, da er kein Russisch konnte.

* * *

„Da bist du."

Tala blickte von seiner Bank auf, als Kai ungefähr die Hälfte des Körpers des Wolfs davon runterschob, um selbst dort sitzen zu können.

„Du vermeidest mich", sagte Kai behutsam.

„Ich hatte dein Eindruck, du wärst hinter meinem Kopf her." Talas Gesicht gab rein gar nichts preis und damit war er die einzige Person auf der Welt, die Kai nicht lesen konnte.

„Warum versuchst du ständig, mit Ray zu streiten?", fragte Kai. „Es muss dafür einen Grund geben."

„Du meinst, einen weiteren Grund, außer, dass er 'ne Mimose ist?", fragte Tala.

Kai verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Tala dachte über Kais Frage nach. Die Antwort war eigentlich offensichtlich, Tala war nicht der Typ, der sich selbst belog, und in der Hinsicht war er anders als Kai. Der Phönix würde jahrelang versuchen, sich die Dinge, die er fühlte, nicht einzugestehen, während Tala einfach nicht den Nerv dazu hatte, Emotionen abzuweisen, die einfach scheiße offensichtlich waren.

„Es ist die kleine Sachen namens Eifersucht", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme.

Kai blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Tala. „Heißt?"

„Ray verdammt Kon hatte sein ganzes Leben lang immer alles, was er wollte, die ganze scheiß Welt liebt ihn, inklusive dir, und er hat die Besten abbekommen. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Ray weiß, dass nicht die ganze Welt glaubt, er sei so ein vom Himmel gesandter Drecksengel."

Kai war still, während er zuhörte, und verarbeitete Talas Worte. „In dem Fall hast du deutlich gemacht, was du willst", sagte er, „also lass Ray alleine, Tala!" Er stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, Ray mit der Schere zu treffen!", rief Tala ihm nach.

„Stell nur sicher, dass es nicht nochmal passiert", antwortete Kai, „oder ich werde dich töten."

Von seinem Beobachtungspunkt auf den Balkons des ersten Stocks aus, hatte Bryan dem ganzen zugeschaut. Es war seltsam; Tala und Kai waren sich so nahe, dass Bryan einen Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, Kai dafür zu verabscheuen, dass der seinen Platz an Talas Seite eingenommen hatte. Ihn dafür zu hassen, weil der Phönix besser behandelt worden war als er selbst. Aber jetzt waren die Dinge anders. Kai war sein und Bryan hatte endlich einem Teil der Wut, die sich in ihm für so lange Zeit aufgebaut hatte, Luft machen können, also störte ihn die Tatsache, dass Tala und Kai sich nicht mehr so nahe zu stehen schienen wie früher. Es war seltsam und er mochte es nicht. Er drehte den Kopf, als er eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Gartens wahrnahm; Ray Kon duckte sich hinter einem Busch und versuchte offenbar, sich vor dem russischen Mädchen, das Tyson von irgendwo angeschleppt hatte, zu verstecken. Bryan runzelte die Stirn, während er den Neko-Jin beobachtete, sicherlich konnte nicht irgendsoein Katzenjunge vom Land der Grund sein, dass etwas zwischen Tala und Kai stand. Wenn er es wäre, würde Bryan ihn töten.

* * *

Ray duckte sich hinter einem Busch und blickte sich vorsichtig um; er hoffte, dass Tanya in seine Falle getappt war und nun Max nervte, welcher sehr viel mehr Geduld mit Mädchen hatte. Ray konnte mit ihnen normalerweise auch geduldig sein, aber jetzt gerade gab es jemand anderes, den er sehen wollte, und das konnte er nicht, wenn das Mädchen sich an ihm festklammerte. Ray war überzeugt, dass Tyson sie dafür bezahlt hatte, so anhänglich zu sein. Vorsichtig schritt er durch den Garten und nutzte seinen Hörsinn, um festzustellen, wo das Mädchen war, und als er sichergestellt hatte, dass sie so weit weg von ihm wie möglich war, entspannte Ray sich. Er ging um eine Hecke und entweder durch Glück oder Schicksal fand er den, den er gesucht hatte.

Als er zu der Bank ging, auf der Tala sich ausgebreitet hatte, fragte Ray sich, warum er das tat; nur durch einen Impuls?

„Kann ich mich setzen?", fragte er.

„Das ist das, was Menschen tun, wenn sie zu einer Bank gehen", sagte Tala ohne die Augen zu öffnen, allerdings rückte er tatsächlich ein wenig zur Seite, um Ray Platz zum Sitzen zu geben. Ray setzte sich schweigend hin und fragte sich erneut, warum er mit dem Feuer spielte.

„Bist du wegen der Aussicht hier oder gibt es irgendwas, womit du mich nerven willst?", fragte Tala in einem Tonfall, der Ray eindeutig machte, dass er wirklich nicht willkommen war. Das erweckte die Neugierde des Neko-Jin; was hatte er Tala jemals angetan, dass der Wolf ihn so verabscheute? Er dachte, es wäre vermutlich eine schlauere Idee, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber er war schon so weit gekommen, also...

„Kais Vater hat gesagt, Boris hat dich zu einem blutrünstigen Soldaten gemacht", sagte Ray beinahe zurückhaltend, „was meinte er damit?"

Tala öffnete die Augen, auch wenn er nicht zu Ray sah; was immer er erwartet hatte, was der Tiger sagen würde, das war es nicht. „Bist du sicher, dass du die Antwort wissen willst?", fragte er tonlos.

„Das werde ich erst wissen, wenn du sie mir gesagt hast", erwiderte Ray, während er sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr strich, etwas, das er nur tat, wenn er unsicher war.

Tala zuckte mit den Schultern, es interessierte ihn nicht, was Ray von ihm dachte. „Boris hat mich als Waffe benutzt", erklärte er, „ich wurde trainiert, um zu töten und alles zu gewinnen, was er wollte. Er hat mich in Experimenten genutzt. Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, hat er mich geschlagen. Wenn ich etwas richtig gemacht habe, wurde die Schwierigkeit verdoppelt. Er hat mich gegen Männer, die doppelt so groß waren wie ich, angesetzt; meine Aufgabe war es, sie zu töten, bevor sie mich töten konnten. Wie du sehen kannst lebe ich noch immer, also muss Boris wohl den blutrünstigen Soldaten gekriegt haben, den er wollte."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein", murmelte Ray.

„Warum?", fragte Tala, „ich kannte nichts anderes."

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt gesehen manchmal, dass du ein anderes Leben hättest haben können, ein besseres?"

Tala zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich die echte Welt gesehen hatte, war es mir so oder so egal."

Ray schwieg, während er dies verarbeitete. „Ich hab' nie realisiert, dass die Abtei so... brutal war."

„Sie hatte ihre Momente", erwiderte der Wolf, „aber egal, warum kümmert's dich? Du hasst mich, weißt du noch?"

„Vielleicht liege ich da auch falsch", wisperte Ray fast zu sich selbst, „ich habe dich zu schnell verurteilt und da sind Dinge an dir, die ich nicht verstehe, mit welchem Recht also dürfte ich dich hassen?"

„Wie tiefsinnig von dir", meinte Tala hämisch, „wie bist du da denn drauf gekommen?"

„Weil Kai dir vertraut", sagte Ray, „irgendetwas Gutes muss es an dir geben, wenn Kai dir vertraut."

* * *

Kai ging in sein Schlafzimmer und fand Bryan auf seinem Bett sitzend vor. „Hier hast du dich also versteckt."

Bryan blickte zu Kai auf und bemerkte den verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer, weil ich die Vase zerbrochen habe!"

„Es war meine Vase, ich habe jedes Recht der Welt, sie zu zerbrechen. Du allerdings nicht", antwortete Kai, während er neben Bryan auf das Bett kletterte und seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter lehnte. Er war müde; er wollte, dass alle verschwanden. Tala, die Bladebreakers, sie alle zehrten an ihm und auch, wenn er wusste, dass es falsch war, er wollte, dass sie gingen. Dies hier war alles, was er wollte, ein bisschen Friede nur mit ihm und dem Falken.

War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

* * *

In einem dunklen Raum mitten in der Nacht setzte sich eine Figur an einen Schreibtisch und blickte in die sternenklare Nacht, während der Schnee im Licht des Mondes funkelte und glitzerte. Die Figur drehte sich zurück zum Tisch und schaute nun auf das leere Blatt Papier, das auf dem Holz lag. Einen Stift in die Hand nehmend, begann die Figur zu schreiben.

 _Lieber Kai Hiwatari,_

 _ich schreibe dir zu einer Zeit, an welcher dein Leben fast beendet sein wird. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem dieser Brief dich erreicht, werden Dinge ins Rollen gebracht worden sein, unwiderruflich. Du kannst kämpfen und darum betteln, dass dein Leben verschont werden möge, aber letztlich wirst du sehen, dass nichts von dem, was du tust, dich retten kann._

 _Wenn du diesen Brief liest, wird ein alter Feind dich besucht haben und du wirst abgelenkt sein, deine Aufmerksamkeit wird von diesem Brief fortgezogen werden. Menschen sind hinter deinem Blut her, Kai Hiwatari, und sie werden nicht eher aufhören, als dass es sich in einer Lache am Boden befindet. Du lebst in gefährlichen Zeiten und irgendwann in der nicht weit entfernten Zukunft, wirst du deine Augen schließen und sie nie wieder öffnen._

 _Du wurdest gewarnt, Kai Hiwatari, und wenn du vernünftig wärst, würdest du deine Freunde fortstoßen. Sie könnten verletzt werden und du wirst in dem Wissen sterben, dass es deine Schuld war._

 _Versuche nicht, mich zu suchen, ich werde nirgends gefunden werden und niemand wird wünschen, nach mir zu suchen. Wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast, wird meine Existenz verschwunden sein und die wirst keine Hoffnung haben, herauszufinden, von wo ich diesen Brief schrieb._

 _Denk daran, Kai Hiwatari; deine Tage in diesem Leben sind abgezählt._

 _Unterzeichnet_

 _Voltaire Hiwatari_

 _P. S.: Tony vermisst dich sehr._


	5. Alte Freunde

Kai stöhnte leise, als Bryan seinen Hals küsste. Er zog Bryan näher, während er sich gegen die Wand drückte. Er antwortete brutal auf den Kuss, als Bryan seine Lippen auf Kais drückte. Sie waren in dem links von der Stellet, an der das Gemälde von Voltaire Hiwatari einst gehangen hatte. So weit Kai wusste, waren die anderen aus, Sehenswürdigkeien begutachten und Tala war auf der anderen Seite des Hauses.

Kai hatte sich auch früher schon geirrt.

Tyson kam in den Korridor gestürzt und Kai drückte Bryan so gewaltsam zurück, dass Bryan fast stolperte. Er blickte Kai finster an, der sich umdrehte, um Tyson böse anzuschauen.

„Oh, da bist du ja", grinste Tyson.

„Tyson, wenn du hier bist, um mich einem weiteren Mädchen vorzustellen, dann schwöre ich dir, hetze ich die Hunde auf dich", grollte Kai.

„Eigentlich hab' ich mich nur gefragt, ob du Ray gesehen hast", sagte Tyson.

„Oh, du willst ihm also auch ein Mädchen besorgen, nehme ich an."

„Nein, sei nicht albern, er ist doch schon quasi mit Mariah verheiratet."

Kai dachte darüber nach; es war Allgemeinwissen, dass obwohl Ray und Mariah sich nahe standen, sie niemals im Leben Geliebte sein würden, aus dem einfach Grund, dass Mariah schon seit fünf Monaten mit Mystel ging. Kai bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sogar ein Narr diesen einfachen Fakt übersehen konnte und stellte daher fest, dass Bryan Recht hatte und Tyson tatsächlich dumm war.

„Ist er nicht mit euch auf Erkundungstour gegangen?", fragte Kai seufzend und wünschte sich einmal im Leben, dass er an Bryans Prinzipen glauben könnte: Schlage alles, was du nicht magst.

„So ähnlich, er ist nach der Hälfte abgehauen", sagte Tyson, „hat irgendwas über irgendwas gesagt, was ich vergessen habe."

„Hilfreich, Tyson", kommentierte Kai als er Bryans Arm packte, um den Falken davon abzuhalten, nach einem Schwert zu greifen. Kai fragte sich auf einmal, warum er so viele Waffen an den Wänden hatte.

„Naja, ich dachte einfach, er wäre vielleicht schon zurück."

„Ich hab' ihn nicht gesehen", sagte Kai. „Warum gehst du nicht nach ihm suchen?", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Aber du meintest, ich könnte alleine nirgendwo hingehen", merkte Tyson an.

„Dann nimm Hilary und Max als Belgeitung mit."

„Aber was ist, wenn Ray gar nicht im Anwesen ist?"

„Dann durchsuch' die Außenbereiche."

„Und wenn er da auch nicht ist?"

„Dann ist er offensichtlich endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und so weit wie möglich vor dir weggerannt", murmelte Bryan.

Kai schlug ihn.

„Kai! Ich mach' mir Sorgen", jammerte Tyson.

„Dann geh' und such nach ihm!", schnappte Kai, langsam die Geduld verlierend.

„Er sollte eigentlich auch dein Freund sein, weißt du!" Tyson schaute Kai böse an.

Kai stoppte und realisierte, dass Tyson damit tatsächlich Recht hatte; Ray leise verfluchend, dass er eine Nervensäge sei, sagte er: „Ich schick' 'nen Suchtrupp los."

Sie durchsuchten alles; das Anwesen, die Gärten und die nahen Parkanlagen. Sie teilten sich auf und gingen in die Stadt, um dort nach Ray zu suchen. Kai rief die Polizei, die Feuerwehr und überprüfte sogar die Krankenhäuser, ob jemand, der auf Rays Beschreibung passte, eingeliefert worden sei. Nichts. Sie fragten in Geschäften, Cafés, Bars und Friseursalons nach. Sie fragten die vorbeigehenden Passanten, aber noch immer kein Zeichen des vermissten Neko-Jin. Tatsächlich war Kai gerade dabei, eine Suche per Helikopter anzufordern, um aus der Luft nach ihm zu suchen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Hat jemand Tala gesehen?"

* * *

Tala stand vor der verlassenen Abtei und blickte zu ihr hoch, egal, wie sehr er diesen Ort hasste, er würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Einen Teil von ihm besitzen. Ein Part von ihm konnte es kaum erwarten, die in Schutt und Asche zu sehen, aber der andere Teil wollte die Erinnerungen festhalten, dass die Abtei ein Teil seines Lebens war und irgendwie, auf eine Weise, die schwer zu erklären war, wusste er, dass ein Teil von ihm sterben würde, wenn sie es auch tat.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hier bist."

„Was willst du?", knurrte Tala, als Ray an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Niemand sollte alleine sein, wenn er seiner Vergangenheit gegenübertritt."

„Und was ist, wenn er alleine sein will?"

„Dann sollte er zumindest wissen, dass da jemand ist, sollte er wen brauchen."

„Und du bist wohl dieser Jemand, nehme ich an!", spottete Tala.

Ray antwortete nicht direkt. „Ich fange an, zu verstehen, warum du mich so sehr hasst." Mehr sagte er nicht. Sie blieben für Stunden bei der Abtei; Ray blickte hoch zu dem hohen, alten Gebäude, es war ein wunderschöner Bau, aber die dunklen Geheimnisse, die es behütete, befleckten es. Tala sah Ray zu, als der Neko-Jin um das Gebäude wanderte, er versuchte, Rays Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, doch Ray schien zu wissen, dass er beobachtet wurde und er blickte zu Tala, der jedoch fortsah.

* * *

Kai schaute auf, als Bryan den Aufenthaltsraum mit einer Waffe in der Hand betrat.

„Warum trägst du eine Waffe?", fragte Kai, misstrauisch ob der Antwort.

„Ich werde jeden in diesem Haus umbringen, außer dir und mir", erwiderte Bryan und ludt die Waffe tatsächlich.

„Und was machst du, wenn die Polizei hier auftaucht und sich wundert, warum alle in dem Anwesen außer dir und mir tot sind?", fragte Kai.

„Sie ebenfalls töten."

„Du weißt schon, dass das in der Tat illegal ist", merkte Kai an.

„Du bist der, der sie loswerden will", argumentierte Bryan.

„Ich will, dass sie gehen, nicht sterben", antwortete Kai.

„Alles das gleiche", meinte Bryan.

„Nein, ist es nicht." Kai stand auf und nahm Bryan die Waffe weg.

„Geldjunge! Gib' mir das zurück!"

Kai feixte. „Oder du machst was?"

„Oder ich zerr' dich hier raus und fick dich vor all den anderen!", drohte Bryan.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!" Kai dachte darüber nach und realisierte dass doch, in der Tat, Bryan würde es wagen.

„Wenn du das machst siehst du mich nie wieder", sagte Kai mit einem kleinen Grinsen, als er die Waffe außerhalb von Bryans Reichweite hielt, als der danach griff. Bryan zischte und versuchte es erneut, aber Kai sprang sauber aus dem Weg und versteckte die Waffe hinter sich. Er blickte hoch in Bryans Gesicht als der Falke es auf eine andere Art versuchte und nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand.

„Du glaubst, dass du mir so lange widerstehen kannst?", fragte Bryan, als er Kais Kopf in den Nacken legte um seine Lippen auf Kais zu legen, während er subtil versuchte, die Waffe zurückzuholen. Kai legte sie in seine andere Hand.

„Hab' noch nie im Leben 'was einfacheres gemacht", murmelte Kai, als er Bryans heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Kai presste sich zögernd gegen Bryan. Er schloss die Augen als Bryan ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Bryan erreichte die Waffe, doch Kais Griff um den schmalen Metallgriff lockerte sich nicht.

„Netter Versuch." Kai zog Bryan am Hemdkragen näher.

„Geldjunge ist also geil", grinste Bryan boshaft.

„Wenn du nicht die Klappe hälst und endlich loslegst, platzt hier noch jemand rein", zischte Kai während der Falke an seinem Hals knabberte und die oberen Knöpfe von Kais Hemd löste-

„Master Kai! Master Kai!" Bryans _Lieblings_ diener stürzte in den Raum, ohne zu Klopfen. Ein Fehler, den er sehr bald bereute, da Bryan die Waffe aus Kais losen Fingern riss und sie auf seinen Kopf richtete. Kai schlug die Waffe aus Bryans Hand und nahm sie erneut an sich.

„Ich bring' ihn um", grollte Bryan.

„Nein, wirst du nicht", sagte Kai bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Diener richtete. „Was ist?"

Die Augen des Bediensteten wanderten von Bryans Hand, welche unter Kais Hemd war, zu Kais Knien, welche sich an Bryans Hüften klammerten und landeten letztlich auf Bryans Gürtel, welcher achtlos hinter ihnen auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Der Diener wurde scharlachrot und stotterte erbärmlich.

Kai beobachtete ihn mit etwas, das an Belustigung grenze, während Bryan in großer Genervtheit grollte und dabei versagte, die Waffe von Kai zurück zu ergattern.

„J- jemand ist hier, um Euch zu sehen, Master Kai", stammelte der Diener.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Kai, als er an Bryan zerrte und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen.

„Ah... er hat keinen Namen gesagt!", quietschte der Diener, während er herumwirbelte, um aus dem Raum zu rennen, als er erblickte, wie Bryans Hand Kais Oberschenkel hochwanderte. „Das war alles, Sir!" Er versuchte, aus dem Raum zu rennen.

„Warte, was auch immer du hier gesehen hast, du wirst es niemande sagen", befahl Kai, „außer du willst deinen Job verlieren."

„J- Ja, Sir! Ich werd's keiner Menschenseele erzählen!"

„Und schließ die Tür hinter dir."

Die Tür wurde zugeknallt, als Bryan grinsend seine Lippen auf die von Kai presste. „Ich dachte, du stehst nicht so auf öffentliche Darbietungen."

„Du hast nur Glück, dass diese Position bequem ist", antwortete Kai, während er in Bryans Augen blickte.

„Solltest du dir nicht um den kleinen Katzenjungen Sorgen machen?"

„Wenn irgendwas mit Ray los wäre, würde ich es wissen." Kai war langsam vom Reden gelangweilt und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Bryans Wirbelsäule. „Machst du jetzt endlich was oder nicht?"

„Was ist mit deinem Besucher?"

„Jeder Besucher kann ein paar Minuten warten", brummte Kai ungeduldig, „küss' mich, verdammt!"

„Vielleicht", ärgerte Bryan, während er näher kam, „oder vielleicht geh' ich auch einfach."

„Oh, so, wie du es letztes Mal getan hast?", grinste Kai.

„Letztes Mal hast du die Türen, Fenster und Geheimgänge verschlossen", erwiderte Bryan, „die einzige Art, auf die ich hätte gehen können, wäre die Tür einzureißen. Und da die aus stabiler Eiche mit Metalleinsätzen ist, habe ich mir keine sonderlich großen Chancen eingeräumt und daher war es die sinnvollere Option, dich flachzulegen."

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich damit brüsten, stärker als jedes andere Lebewesen zu sein."

„Ja, aber eine Tür lebt nicht", merkte Bryan auf, „es ist 'ne Tür."

„Aber sie war mal ein Baum", sagte Kai.

„Musst du immer Recht haben?", fragte Bryan mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kann doch auch nicht ändern, dass ich das immer hab'", hauchte Kai gegen die Lippen des Falken, als sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

* * *

Bryan und Kai traten aus dem Wohnzimmer- oder eher, Kai trat aus dem Wohnzimmer, während Bryan versuchte, ihm die Schusswaffe wieder wegzunehmen. Das erste, was Kai bemerkte, war Ray, der an der Einganstür stand und mit dem Fuß Muster auf dem Boden nachzog. Der Neko-Jin sah Kais Gesichtsausdruck und fand auf einmal, dass die Decke einen sehr interessanten Anblick bot, nun; sie war auf jeden Fall besser, als Kais bitterböser Blick. Er war für Stunden fortgewesen und wusste, dass sie alle nach ihm gesucht hatten, wie die Bladebreakers ihm mehrfach erzählt hatten.

Das nächste, das Kai sah, war Tala, der einige Meter entfernt von Ray stand und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Wolfs verriet Kai, das etwas los was. Er blickte sich um und realisierte, dass alle sich im Foyer versammelt hatten und verschiedene Minen des Unbehagens hatten.

Boris stand in der großen Eingangstür und schaute sich die Meute an, die sich um ihn versammelt hatte. Seine Augen lagen auf Ray, der ihm am nächsten stand. Tyson versuchte, nach vorne zu gehen, aber Hilary und Max hielten ihn zurück. Daichi wollte ebenfalls weiter nach vorne zu Ray gehen, wurde aber von Kenny davon abgehalten, der sich aus Angst an Daichi klammerte.

Ray blickte ruhig hoch zu Boris, auch wenn er bemerkte, dass Boris sich an einen Ort gestellt hatte, der den Blick der anderen auf Ray blockierte, abgesehen von Tala, der sich desinteressiert gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Mr. Kon." Boris lächelte ein Lächeln, das Ray erschaudern ließ, auch wenn ein Lächeln selbst nicht bedrohliches war. „Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, an dem Sie Bryan besiegt haben."

Bryans Gesicht verfinsterte sich gefährlich, aber Kai wusste nicht, ob diese Wut sich auf Boris richtete oder ob Bryan Ray die Schuld am größten Versagen seines Lebens gab. Nicht riskieren wollend, dass Bryan sich auf Ray stürzte, ging Kai einen Schritt näher an Bryan heran und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um Bryan zu verbieten, nach vorne zu treten. Boris musste den finsteren Blick des Falken gespürt haben, der sich in seinen Hinterkopf bohrte, denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Seitdem hatten Sie nicht mehr so viel Glück, oder, Mr. Kon?", fuhr Boris fort, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie die Niederlage gegen Crusher immer noch spüren, wir alle wissen, wie sehr Sie es hassen, Ihre Freunde zu enttäuschen. Vorallem nach Ihrer Niederlage gegen Kai bei den Meisterschaften, und ich habe auch gehört, dass sie Tyson herausgefordert, und auch da verloren haben. Ich frage mich ein wenig, warum Sie überhaupt ausgewählt wurden, um gegen BEGA zu kämpfen."

„Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Grund, warum du hier bist, Boris?", knurrte Kai, während er gegen Boris ankämpfte, der ihn davon abhielt, Boris zu zerfetzen. Wie konnte Boris es wagen, so von einem **seiner** Freunde zu sprechen! Was Bryan anging, der würde Kai lediglich nicht Boris töten lassen, wenn Kai ihn nicht Boris töten ließ. Boris ignorierte sie beide.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihre Freunde von den White Tigers Sie immer noch ihren Anführer nennen. Wenn ich Lee wäre, hätte ich Ihnen die Führung schon längst abgenommen."

„Aber du bist nicht Teil der White Tigers, also ist es auch nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte Tala, der sich kaum merklich rührte, als ob er sich in den Platz, in welchem Boris Ray gefangen hielt, einbinden wollte.

„Wahrhaftig", gab Boris zu, der einen Schritt von Ray wegging, als Tala einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte, und drehte sich zu Kai um, der vor Wut kochte. Boris hatte vielleicht Mumm, mit einem der Bladebreakers zu reden. Kai kam damit klar, wenn Boris so verächtlich mit Tala oder Bryan redete, aber so mit den Bladebreakers zu reden war verboten.

„Kai, wenn ich dich kurz sprechen könnte-" Boris ging zügig in den Raum, der einst Voltaires Büro gewesen war, und nach einem kurzen Moment folgte Kai ihm, während er Bryan und Tala bedeutete, zu bleiben.

Sobald Kai die Bürotür geschlossen hatte, eilten Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny und Daichi zu Ray, bange zu sehen, ob er in Ordnung war. Ray sagte nichts, lächelte jedoch, um seinen Freunden zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Aber Tala sah den getrübten Ausdruck in Rays goldenen Augen.


	6. Alte Lügen

„Kai! Bist du okay?" Tyson kam in die große Halle gestürmt, gefolgt von den anderen.

„Tyson."

„Ja, Kai?"

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist Clara."

„Bring' sie hier raus", befahl Kai bündig.

„Kai! Sie ist deine große Liebe!", protestierte Tyson.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Bring' sie weg."

„Aber Kai"

„Nein, Tyson."

„Gib' ihr wenigstens einen Job!", sagte Tyson aufrichtig, „sie hat kein Geld.

Kai murmelte ein paar Worte in russisch, nickte aber. „Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht habe ich irgendwann eine blühende Beziehungen mit jemandem aus meinem Personal."

Neben ihm klirrte etwas und Kai drehte sich um, wobei er Bryans Lieblingsdiener erblickte, der eine Schüssel mit Suppe fallen ließ. Der Phönix grinste.

„Also, was wollte Boris?", fragte, oder eher verlangte, Hilary.

„Es war nichts", sagte Kai, „setzt ihr euch jetzt zum Abendessen hin oder hattet ihr vor, mich den Rest des abends zu belagern?" Er guckte die fünf schmollenden Gesichter mürrisch an, die seinen Stuhl umgaben.

Mit einem Seufzen setzten sich Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi und Hilary alle auf ihre Plätze. Bryan kam in den Raum gewandert und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Kei, wobei er Daichi von dessen Stuhl trat. Er blickte fragend zu Kai, aber Kai schüttelte den Kopf. Bryans Lieblingsdiener nahm die Schüssel mit Suppe wieder weg, die er gerade für Kai hatte anrichten wollen, und servierte stattdessen den Nachtisch.

Sie begannen, zu essen. Kai aß seine Erdbeertorte bereits seit fünf Minuten, bevor er realisierte, dass alle anderen Karottensuppe aßen. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren; Boris' Besuch hatte ihn in einer Art beeinträchtigt, die ihn beinahe orientierungslos machte. Er fuhr mit einem Finger die Seite seines Gesichts lang und rief all die dunklen Erinnerungen herbei, die in seiner bitteren Vergangenheit ruhten. Er erinnerte sich an die Abtei, die Prügel, das Training und den Schmerz. Er erinnerte sich an Tala und an alles, was der Wolf hatte erleiden müssen. Er erinnerte sich an Bryan und daran, wie Bryan ihn immer verprügelt hatte, weil er der Enkel von Voltaire Hiwatari war.

Kais Stimmung hob sich, als seine Gedanken zu dem Falken wanderten und er daran dachte, wie er heute war. Kai wusste noch immer nicht, was er für Bryan fühlte, aber er wusste, er könnte es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Heute war Bryan alles, was Kai brauchte, und er war froh, dass der Falke bei ihm war. Er dachte daran, wie seltsam es war, dass er Bryan früher verabscheut hatte. Den Neid, den er verspürt hatte, weil Bryan all das konnte, was Kai nicht konnte. Aber heute fühlte Kai sich sicher mit Bryan, er fürchtete weder die Vergangenheit, noch die Zukunft. Und auch, wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber, er wusste, dass wenn Bryan ging, würde er zerbrechen.

Er rüttelte sich; er war Kai Hiwatari, er brauchte niemanden. Hiwatari, der Familienname schwirrte durch Kais Kopf. Sein Großvater, sein Vater... war er wie sie?

„Kai? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Kai kehrte beim Klang von Tysons Stimme in die reale Welt zurück und bemerkte, dass alle außer Bryan ihn anstarrten.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Kai, „ich hab' nur nachgedacht."

„Ich hab' auch nachgedacht", sagte Hilary.

„Oh, oh." Tysons Augen wurden groß.

Hilary ignorierte ihn. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Kais Haus verlassen. Wir waren lange genug hier, und Kai will bestimmt sein Haus wiederhaben."

„Aber ich habe Kai noch nicht seine wahre Liebe gefunden!", protestierte Tyson.

Bryans Augen brannten sich in Tyson, aber Kai trat ihn unter dem Tisch mit einem warnenden Blick. Der Falke grollte, blieb aber, wo er war, und plante heimlich, Tysons den Kopf einzuschlagen, wenn Kai gerade nicht hinsah.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass wir gehen, oder, Kai?", fragte Max, seine babyblauen Augen riesengroß.

„Wir sind lange genug hier gewesen, Max", sagte Hilary, bevor Kai sich dazu melden konnte.

„Aber wir haben Kai schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Tyson.

„Wir waren für drei Wochen hier!", sagte Hilary.

Kai ließ sie das selber regeln; er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Ein Teil wollte, dass sie blieben, er hatte sie so sehr vermisst, als sie nicht da gewesen waren, und auch, wenn sie ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben, ein Part von ihm mochte, dass sie hier waren. Ein anderer Teil wollte, dass sie verschwanden; er wollte sein Haus wieder für sich haben und er schwelgte in dem Gedanken an die Stille. Dann dachte er an Boris' Besuch und ein Gefühl wallte plötzlich stark in ihm auf. Es war so etwas wie Angst; was, wenn Boris plante, einen von seinem Team zu verletzen? Er dufte das nicht passieren lassen.

„Hilary hat Recht", unterbrach er sie, „ihr seid lange genug hier gewesen, also geht nach Hause." Er stand auf und ignorierte die überraschten Gesichtsausdrücke die er für sein plötzliches Interesse an dem Thema erhielt. Er verließ die die große Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die anderen blickten ihm mit verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücken der Verwirrung nach, Kais plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel passte nicht zu Kai und es machte ihnen Sorgen.

Bryan stand auf, er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er in einem Raum voller Bladebreakers blieb und außerdem; Kai war ohne ihn davonspaziert, was bedeutete, dass Bryan ihn zurückholen musste. Er ging durch das Foyer und erblickte Kai, wie er in das Wohnzimmer auf der anderen Seite ging. Herüber schreitend, folgte er Kai und ignorierte den bösen Blick des Phönix und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Ray saß auf der Bank im Garten. Der Wind um ihn herum flüsterte leise, und auch, wenn er nicht stark war, war es bitterlich kalt, was den Neko-Jin aber nicht störte, da der sich in Gedanken in der Vergangenheit befand und nicht seiner Umgebung.

 _...Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie die Niederlage gegen Crusher immer noch spüren, wir alle wissen, wie sehr Sie es hassen, Ihre Freunde zu enttäuschen. Vorallem nach Ihrer Niederlage gegen Kai bei den Meisterschaften, und ich habe auch gehört, dass sie Tyson herausgefordert, und auch da verloren haben. Ich frage mich ein wenig, warum Sie überhaupt ausgewählt wurden, um gegen BEGA zu kämpfen..._

Ray schüttelte wütend den Kopf, das sollte ihn nicht so treffen, und er sollte das nicht zulassen, aber die Worte schwirrten trotzdem durch seinen Kopf und weigerten sich, zu gehen. Sich enger auf der Bank zusammenrollend fragte Ray sich, ob Kai, Tyson und Max genauso dachten wie Boris. Glaubten sie, dass seine Fähigkeiten mangelhaft waren? Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn sie es täten, er vertraute seinen Freunde so sehr, dass er nicht einmal wüsste, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn sie sich umdrehten und gegen ihn wandten.

Nein, Kai würde ihn niemals so belügen, Kai war immer ehrlich und aufrichtig mit ihm gewesen, und wenn Kai glaubte, dass er kein guter Blader war, dann hätte er Ray nicht einmal dem Team beitreten lassen. Sich besser fühlend, richtete Ray sich auf der wieder auf und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Die Wolken waren dunkel und bedrohlich, als es leise zu schneien anfing.

„Was könnte eine streunende Katze hier draußen bei diesem Wetter wohl zu suchen haben?"

Ray erschrak, als Tala plötzlich vor ihm geräuschlos aus dem Schnee auftauchte, um hochgewachsen vor Ray stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich mache gar nichts", sagte Ray, „also, außer du hast irgendwas intelligentes zu sagen, kannst du bitte gehen."

Tala verzog verspottend schmollend das Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Warum schaust du drein wie ein feuchtes Wochenende in Kentucky?"

„Sehr witzig."

„Dachte ich mir." Tala setzte sich neben Ray. Keiner von ihnen wusste, warum Tala hier war und Ray wollte nicht der erste sein, der aufzeigte, dass Tala ihn theoretisch hasste und Tala daher keinen Grund hatte, hier draußen neben ihm auf der Bank zu sitzen.

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte Ray.

„Sag' mir eins", sagte Tala, „als wir bei der Abtei waren und du meintest, du würdest so langsam verstehen, warum ich dich so sehr hasse. Warum hast du das gesagt?"

Ray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Deine Zeit in der Abtei ist etwas, das ich nicht habe. Was dich angeht, hatte ich alles, was du nicht hattest, warum solltest du mich also nicht hassen?" Ray machte ein trauriges Gesicht, er mochte den Gedanken, dass ihn jemand aufgrund seiner Kindheit hassen könnte, nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihn jemand für etwas hassen konnte, was nicht seine Schuld war. Aber das war genau die Sache, bei der er und Tala sich unterschieden; mussten er und Tala so unterschiedlich sein? Tief im Inneren wollte Ray nicht, dass Tala sein Feind war, Kai und der Wolf waren enge Freunde, also musste es an Tala irgendetwas geben, das man... mögen konnte. Ray schielte herüber zu Tala, der mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und die Füße vor sich auf dem Botten hatte. Der Ausdruck des Wolfs war kalt und gefühllos; fühlte Tala etwa nichts?

„Als wir noch in der Abtei waren, hat Boris immer Wege gefunden, um uns zu brechen, uns glauben zu lassen, wir wären nichts wert. Das war eine seine Möglichkeiten, um uns zu kontrollieren. Er schlug uns, und um uns dann zum reden zu bringen schlug er unsere Freunde." Talas Stimme war frei von Emotionen und fest, sein Gesicht nichtssagend. „Boris' Spiel, unsere Köpfe durcheinander zu bringen und unsere Freunde zusammenzuschlagen hört niemals auf. Er wollte Kai zeigen, dass wenn die Bladebreakers jemals den Glauben an sich selbst und einander verlieren, dann wäre Kai nichts weiter als ein schwacher Anführer." Tala stand auf und versuchte, zu gehen.

„Danke."

Tala drehte sich für einen Moment zurück und sah das kleine Lächeln, das Ray ihm schenkte, und wie er zurückhaltend eine Haarsträhne hinter's Ohr strich. Tala sagte nichts und drehte sich lediglich wieder um, in seiner kalten, stolzen Art wegschreitend. Ray sah zu, wie er im Schnee verschwand, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er lächelte, weil irgendwie, auf irgendeine unverständliche Art, hatte Tala Ray etwas erzählt, bei dem der Neko-Jin Wochen gebraucht hätte, um es zu verstehen, wenn Kai es versucht hätte. Tala hatte Ray gesagt, dass er ein starker Beyblader war, und er hatte es so leicht daher gesagt, dass Ray einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

„Ist schon witzig, wie lügen ein Teil deines Lebens wird", flüsterte er zu Talas verschwindendem Rücken, „du hast dich immer davon überzeugt, dass ich etwas bin, das man hassen muss... vielleicht hasst du mich gar nicht so sehr, wie du glaubst." Ein Funken Hoffnung flackerte in Ray auf und das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen tanzte, wurde größer.

* * *

„Raus hier", sagte Kai, als Bryan die Tür schloss.

„Passiert nicht, Geldjunge." Bryan stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Ich sagte raus hier!", keifte Kai, „und hör auf, mich 'Geldjunge' zu nennen!"

„Was auch immer du sagst, Geldjunge."

Kai wirbelte wütend herum. „Hör mit deinen schlauen Kommentaren auf und lass' mich allein!" Kai drehte sich zum Fenster und lehnte sich dagegen, die Stirn gegen das kühle, gefrorene Glas drückend.

„Du willst immer alleine sein, nicht wahr, Geldjunge?" Bryan stellte sich hinter ihn. „Aber ich fange an, mich zu fragen, ob das nicht nur so'n Satz ist, den sagst, damit die Leute denken, du wärst stark."

Kai konnte Bryans heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, als der Falke näher kam. „Geh weg", wiederholte er, auch wenn seine Stimme weniger überzeugend war, „lass' mich in Ruhe."

„Seit wann tue ich, was du mir sagst?", fragte Bryan, als er Kai umdrehte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Kai schaute ihn böse an, aber Bryan grinste nur hämisch.

„Also, was wollte Boris?", fragte Bryan.

„Geht dich nichts an." Kai drehte sich zurück zum Fenster.

Bryan kam Kai näher und seine Hände schlangen sich um Kais Hüfte, während er die Seite von Kais Hals küsste. Kai schloss die Augen und drehte sich in Bryans Armen um. Er suchte nach Bryans Lippen und murmelte etwas, als Bryan ihn gegen das Fenster drückte.

* * *

„Ray! Da bist du ja!" Tyson rannte auf den Neko-Jin zu, der gedankenverloren durch das Anwesen spaziert war.

„Oh, Tyson." Ray lächelte.

„Wo bist du hingegangen? Wir haben uns Sehenswürdigkeiten angeschaut und dann warst du einfach nicht mehr da", sagte Max, der sich Tyson anschloss.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", antwortete Ray, „ich bin nur losgegangen, um mir ein paar der weniger bekannten Sachen anzuschauen."

„Du hast uns Sorgen gemacht", schimpfte Hilary mit ihm. Ray blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden und Hilary zog ihn in eine energische Umarmung. „Verdammter Neko-Jin." Sie zog Ray eine über, als der grinste, und sah ihn dann bange an. „Du hörst doch nicht auf das, was Boris gesagt hat, oder?"

 _...Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihre Freunde von den White Tigers Sie immer noch ihren Anführer nennen. Wenn ich Lee wäre, hätte ich Ihnen die Führung schon längst abgenommen..._

„Natürlich nicht." Ray lächelte wieder. „Als ob ich auf so einen Scheißkerl hören würde."

„Na, das ist gut." Tyson klopfte Ray auf den Rücken. „Hilary denkt, dass es Zeit wäre, Kai wieder alleine zu lassen, was denkst du?"

„Gehen?", wiederholte Ray, „oh... äh, ist Kai sauer auf uns?"

„Nein, ich finde nur, dass wir gesehen sollten, bevor Kai sauer auf uns wird", sagte Hilary und zerrte Daichi aus einem Schneehaufen, in den er gerade kopfüber reingesprungen war.

„Ja", sagte Ray, als ihn Enttäuschung durchflutete, „da hast du vermutlich Recht." Er drehte sich um, um auf das große Anwesen zu blicken.

„Nun, ich denke, dass du Unrecht hast", sagte Tyson, „was auch immer, ich kann nicht gehen, ich hab's noch nicht Kais einzig wahre Liebe gefunden."

„Tyson, jetzt hör' schon auf damit", seufzte Kenny, „du wirst Kai kein Mädchen finden, also gib' einfach auf."

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht." Tyson verschränkte stur die Arme. „Da draußen muss es irgendwo ein Mädchen für Kai geben."

Max verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sag's dir schon die ganze Zeit, Kai ist schwul."

„Ist er nicht."

„Ist er!"

„Ist er nicht!" Tyson wandte sich an Ray. „Ich hab' Recht, oder, Ray? Kai ist hetero."

„Nein, ich denke, Kai ist schwul", antwortete Ray seelenruhig.

„Zum letzten Mal, Kai ist nicht schwul! Da ist er nicht der Typ für", bestand Tyson.

„Nein, ich glaube wirklich, er ist schwul", sagte Ray mit der gleichen Seelenruhe.

„Aber warum?", fragte Tyson frustriert.

Der Grund, weswegen Ray dachte, dass Kai schwul war, war recht simpel. Und dieser simple Grund, weswegen Ray glaubte, dass Kai schwul war, war der, dass Ray duch das große Fenster im Wohnzimmer ziemlich klar sehen konnte, wie Bryan und Kai sich in einem sehr intensiven Kampf um Zungendominanz befanden. Ray betrachtete das Bild, das nur er sehen konnte, da die anderen mit dem Rücken zu dem Fenster standen, ruhig.

„Nenn's es Intuition", sagte er.


	7. Verborgene Wut

„Also, was wollte Boris?", fragte Bryan, als Kai von dem Sofa aufstand, auf dem sie sich ausgebreitet hatten. Sie hatten die Nacht dort verbracht, Kai auf der Suche nach Bryans Körperwärme, da er sich schwach und einsam fühlte.

„Das verrat' ich dir nicht", antwortete Kai, als er seine Kleidung anzog.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht."

„Doch, tut es", widersprach Bryan, während er sich ebenfalls wieder ankleidete.

„Nein, tut es nicht."

„Doch, tut es."

„Ich spiele dieses Spiel nicht mit dir!", schnappte Kai, „Ich werd's dir nicht sagen und basta!"

„Sag's mir einfach, Geldjunge."

„Nein!"

„Warum-"

Sie wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und Kai, erfreut über die Störung, öffnete die Tür. Es war Ray. Kai schaute ihn finster an, was Ray schnell bemerkte.

„Was hab' ich getan?", fragte der Neko-Jin.

„Du meinst, abgesehen davon, mitten in Moskau auf einmal zu verschwinden, während die anderen die Stadt erkunden?", keifte Kai.

„Oh", sagte Ray, „ja, tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur woanders hingegangen."

Kai sah ihn an. „Warum glaub' ich dir nicht?", sagte er herausfordernd.

„Weiß nicht", antwrotete Ray, „normalerweise belüge ich dich nicht."

„Ach, das macht dich aber zu einem Engel!", brummte Kai.

Ray warf ihm einen eher überraschten als wütenden Blick zu, aber Kai interessierte es nicht. Er war schlecht gelaunt und dass Ray einfach mitten in Moskau verschwunden war, hatte nicht gerade geholfen.

„Nun, tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe", sagte Ray leise, Kais letzten Kommentar ignorierend.

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein!", knurrte Kai.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ray und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Bryan, der ungerührt gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Nichts!" Kai seufzte. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er knapp.

„Das seh' ich." Die Worte verließen Rays Mund, bevor er eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie aufzuhalten, und was es noch schlimmer machte, war der leicht sarkastische Tonfall seiner Stimme. Sobald er sie gesagt hatte, wollte Ray sie packen und sich wieder in den Hals schieben. Er und Kai hatten sich noch nie gestritten, und doch waren sie, nur Zentimeter von einem Zoff entfernt.

Kai schaute böse. „Was willst du überhaupt?" Seine Stimme war tief und bedrohlich.

„Wir haben entschieden, dich allein zu lassen", sagte Ray, „Hilary macht sich Sorgen, dass wir anfangen, dich zu nerven."

„Nun, gut, dass wenigstens einer von euch ein Hirn hat!", sagte Kai.

Rays Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. „Und was willst du damit sagen?"

Kai rastete aus. „Ihr kommt hier in mein Haus spaziert und ladet euch selbst ein, zu bleiben, einfach ohne mich zu fragen! Ihr fangt an, mit meinen Freunden zu streiten und schiebt ihnen die Schuld zu! Ihr erwartet, dass ich all euren Bedürfnissen gerecht werde und versucht dann, mein Leben zu bestimmen, indem ihr Mädchen aus allen Ecken der Erde anschleppt! Seit Jahren schon verlasst ihr euch darauf, dass ich alles für euch regle oder euch sage, was ihr tun sollt!", floss es aus ihm heraus. Kai wusste nicht, wo es herkam, aber die Wut, die Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, platzten einfach heraus. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er diese Dinge gefühlt hatte, bis er sie nun ausgesprochen hatte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so wütend und er wusste nicht, warum. Boris' Besuch hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und jetzt musste er sich um die Bladebreakers sorgen, weil sie in Gefahr waren, verletzt zu werden. Es war nicht fair, warum konnte dieser Druck nicht auf jemand anderem liegen? Warum konnte die Welt Kai nicht einfach alleine lassen?

Ray schwieg als Kai ans Ende seiner Tirade kam; sein Ausdruck war kühl, als er zu Kai schaute. „Tut mir Leid, wenn du wirklich so von uns denkst", sagte er ruhig, „wenn du wolltest, dass wir verschwinden, hättest du das früher sagen müssen.

Kai wandte sich von Ray ab, als ob er ihn nicht anschauen wollte. „Verpiss dich einfach, Ray!"

„Das musst du mir nicht zwei Mal sagen", murmelte Ray und erlaubte es, seine Wut und seine Verletztheit durchscheinen zu lassen. Er ging aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür so fest hinter sich zu, dass ein Bild sich von der Wand löste und auf den Boden krachte. Der Geräusch des zersplitternden Glases brachte Kai wieder zur Vernunft und er wirbelte herum, um die Tür zu öffnen, doch Ray war schon weg. Erneut seufzend lehnte Kai sich gegen die Tür, sich innerlich einen Tritt verpassend.

Bryans Kopf erschien in der Tür. „Geschmeidig", merkte er an.

„Oh, halt's Maul!", knurrte Kai, „gerade von dir brauch' ich keine Kommentare!"

„Ich habe lediglich angemerkt, dass wenn du die Bladebreakers loswerden wolltest, dass der richtige Weg war", fuhr Bryan fort.

„Ich hab' gesagt halt's Maul!"

„Ich geh' dir gern auf den Sack, weißt du noch?"

„Erinner' mich nicht dran!", brummte Kai.

Sie beide blickten auf und sahen Tala in das Foyer wandern.

„Oh, sieh mal einer an, wer da zurückkommt", sagte Kap spitz.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass noch ein kleiner Ausraster mich ankotzt wie Ray, dann verschwendest du deinen Atem", antwortete Tala, während er auf Kai und Bryan zuging. Er zog sie beide zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum und schloss dir Tür hinter ihnen. „ _Wir_ müssen reden."

Kai blickte ihn emotionslos an. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du weißt, was das bedeutet", sagte er.

„Lustig, Hiwatari", schnaubte Tala, „sprich." Er blickte Kai durchdringend mit seinen eisigen Augen an.

„Über was? Das Wetter?"

„Nein, ich will wissen, was Boris gestern zu dir gesagt hat", sagte Tala.

„Schaut, ich werde es keinem von euch sagen, also verschwindet!", knurrte Kai als Bryan und Tala ihn in eine Ecke drängten. Kai war gut darin, aus jeder Situation zu entkommen, aber wenn es um Bryan und Tala ging, konnte er nie fliehen. Er knurrte sie beide an, doch sie schauten lediglich erwartend zurück. Er seufzte; er fühlte sich wieder so müde und ausgelaugt...

„ _Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit Ray zu sprechen?", zischte Kai, als er die Tür zu Voltaires Büro schloss. „Wenn du das noch einmal machst, Boris, dann schwöre ich, ich werd' dich umbringen!"_

„ _Das ist irrelevant, ich habe kein Bedürfnis danach, mit Ray Kons Kopf zu spielen, wenn ich mit dir noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen habe", antwortete Boris.._

 _Kai runzelte abgelenkt die Stirn. „Welches Hühnchen?"_

„ _Du warst es, der deiner Mutter von den Geschehnissen in Biovolt berichtet hat, oder?", fragte Boris, seine Stimme dunkel und bedrohlich._

 _Kai hielt einen Moment inne, überrascht von der Frage. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."_

„ _Versuch' es gar nicht erst, Kai!" Boris lächelte ihn kalt an. „Ich weiß, dass du es deiner Mutter erzählt hast, lüg' nicht!"_

 _Kai sagte nichts, während er Boris mit seinen Bicken aufspießte; wie hatte Boris herausgefunden, dass Kai der Grund dafür war, dass er Biovolt verloren hatte? Hatte es ihm jemand gesagt? Aber niemand wusste es... nun, niemand außer Bryan. Oder hatte seine Mutter es Boris im Rahmen eines ihrer Spielchen gesagt?_

„ _Ich warte, Kai", sagte Boris._

„ _Na schön", antwortete Kai, „du hast Recht, ich habe meiner Mutter gesagt, was du in der Abtei machst. Du hast alles verdient, was du gekriegt hast, Boris! Was du diesen Menschen, diesen Kindern, angetan hast war barbarisch!" Er bedachte Boris mit einem tödlichen Blick. „Ich hab's meiner Mutter erzählt und sie ist direkt zu Mr. Dickinson gegangen. Hat sie dir das alles erzählt?"_

„ _Nein, hat sie nicht", sagte Boris, „aber du gibst es zu? Du sagst, dass du es warst, der die Behörden eingeschaltet hat?"_

„ _Ja! Und ich bereue nichts!", zischte Kai, „ich habe es genossen, deinem Fall zuzusehen, Boris!"_

 _Boris presste Kai vor Zorn gegen die Wand. „Du magst jetzt gerade stolz auf dich sein, Kai Hiwatari, aber in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wirst du es bereuen, Biovolt gestürzt zu haben! Ich werde meine Rache an dir kriegen, also pass' auf!"..._

Kai schaute zu Tala und Bryan. „Und das ist passiert", sagte er, „jetzt zufrieden?"

Sowohl Tala als auch Bryan schwiegen, als sie Kai anstarrten, und beide dachten über das nach, was Kai ihnen erzählt hatte.

„Erstens, wir müssen die Bladebreakers loswerden", sagte Tala zügig.

„Ich kann Ray nicht mit solchen Abschiedsworten gehen lassen", sagte Kai.

„Was wäre dir lieber?", fragte Tala, „ein toter Ray oder ein leicht eingeschnappter Ray?"

Kai hielt inne. „Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen, solange er glaubt, dass ich ihn hasse", bestand er.

„Du bist einfältig", sagte Bryan, „wir müssen uns jetzt um Boris kümmern, und wenn du zu Ray gehst, wird er das gegen dich verwenden."

„Er hat Recht", stimmte Tala zu, „ich werde mit Ray für dich reden."

Bryan und Kai starrten ihn an.

„Was?" Tala legte genervt die Hände auf die Hüfte. „Hört auf, mich so anzustarren!"

„Du hasst Ray", sagte Kai stumpf.

„Als ich 'reden' gesagt habe, meine ich Bryans Art zu reden. In anderen Worten, ich werd ihm auf den Kopf schlagen", antwortete Tala geschmeidig und in einem Tonfall, der Kai sagte, dass der nicht widersprechen sollte; der Phönix konnte nur hoffen, dass Rays Reflexe schneller waren als Talas Faust.

„Wir müssen 'rausfinden, was Boris plant", fuhr Tala nachdenklich fort.

„Er wird es höchstwahrscheinlich direkt auf mich abgesehen haben", sagte Kai.

„Was bedeutet, wir können dich nicht alleine lassen", sagte Tala.

„Ich bin nicht hilflos!", schnappte Kai.

„Und ich werde nicht noch ein Teammitglied verlieren", erwiderte Tala.

Das brachte Kai zum Schweigen. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, welchen Effekts Spencers Tod auf Tala gehabt hatte, aber jetzt realisierte er, dass es Tala schwer getroffen haben muss. Vielleicht war es das, was Ray gemeint hatte, als er Kai erzählt hatte, dass etwas mit Tala nicht stimmte, als der Wolf die Schere nach ihm geworfen hatte. Er hatte nie mit Tala über Spencers Tod gesprochen, auch wenn er es oft vorgehabt hatte. Tala hatte eine bestimmte Technik, um bestimmte Themen zu vermeiden, und Kai war zu beschäftigt gewesen, Ordnung in seinem eigenen Kopf zu schaffen, um zu bemerken, unter was Tala litt.

Es klopfte an der Tür und bevor Kai sagen konnte, was er wollte, betrat ein Bediensteter den Raum.

„Was ist?", fragte Kai.

„Hier ist ein Brief für Euch, Master Kai."

„Von wem?"

„Es steht nicht drauf, Master Kai, er wurde persönlich abgegeben."

Kai seufzte, folgte dem Diener jedoch bis zur Eingangstür, wor auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Seite der fragliche Brief auf einem silbernen Tablett lag.

Kai öffnete den Umschlag und holte das Blatt Papier raus, bevor er den Brief las. Er steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag, doch die Worte hatten sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt. Die saubere, gebildete Schrift und die dunkle, schwarze Tinte schrieen Kai durch den Umschlag hindurch an. Auch, wenn die Worte verborgen waren, konnte Kai sich an sie erinnern.

 _Denk dran, Kai Hiwatari; deine Tage in diesem Leben sind abgezählt._

 _Unterzeichnet_

 _Voltaire Hiwatari_

Kai lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als sich die Welt um ihn herum verdunkelte.

Voltaire Hiwatari.

Aber Voltaire Hiwatari war tot.


	8. Hilflose Angst

Kai starrte den Brief an; er konnte ihn nicht verarbeiten, seine Augen lasen die Worte, doch sein Verstand konnte sie nicht akzeptieren. Es konnte nicht wahr sein; es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit auf dieser Erde, dass es wahr war. Es war nicht richtig, irgendwas musste mit seinen Augen los sein, denn niemals konnte das, was seine Augen ihm sagten, die Wahrheit sein. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass jemand in seine Richtung ging, doch er konnte nicht aufschauen, er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Blatt losreißen.

Voltaire Hiwatari. Aber der Mann war tot, Kai hatte ihn sterben sehen. Das Monster hatte seinen Schnabel tief in das Herz seines Großvaters gesenkt. Voltaire konnte nicht am Leben sein... er konnte einfach nicht.

„Was siehst du denn so aus, als hätte dir gerade ein Fußballer ins Gesicht getreten?"

Kai grollte innerlich über Talas Kommentar; Kai konnte Bryans Sticheleien und Spitznamen händeln, aber Tala musste immer besser sein als der Falke und es fing an, Kai zu nerven. Er konnte Talas gefühllose Anmerkungen gerade überhaupt nicht brauchen, wo war der alta Tala, auf den Kai sich verlassen konnte? Dieser neue Tala nervte Kai.

„Das geht dich 'nen Scheißdreck an!", schnappte Kai.

Tala war überrascht; er wusste, dass Kai schlechte Laune hatte, aber Kai hatte ihn noch nie angefahren, oder auch Ray nicht. Was war los mit dem Phönix? Tala hatte das Gefühl, dass er Kai gar nicht mehr kannte. Einst hätte Kai mit Tala über Spencers Tod geredet, aber alles, was dieser neue Kai wollte, war anscheinend nur, ihn anzugiften.

„Schön." Tala drehte sich zur Eingangstür. „Nächstes Mal frag' ich gar nicht erst!"

Der Wolf schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Kai stehen, der sich selbst verfluchte, während er den Brief anstarrte, den er lose in den Fingern hielt. Er blickte wieder runter auf den Brief, unfähig, auf irgendeine andere Art zu reagieren, und las ihn wieder und wieder, als ob er die Worte in seinem Gehirn einpflanzen wollte, auf eine verzweifelte Art, als ob es sie glaubwürdiger machen würde.

Es gab jedoch eine Sache an diesem Brief, die ihn verwirrte, und egal, wie sehr er sein Hirn anstrengte, es konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Er blickte erneut runter auf die letzte Zeile.

 _P. S.: Tony vermisst dich sehr._

Aber Kai kannte niemanden, der Tony hieß; vielleicht war damit jemand anderes gemeint, aber wer auch immer den Brief geschrieben hatte, musste sich im Namen geirrt haben. Fast schon nachdenklich ging er zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo er Bryan auffand, der versuchte, ein großes und teures Schwert von der Wand zu entfernen. Glücklicherweise war Kai schlau genug gewesen, es an der Wand selbst zu befestigen, sodass Bryan unfähig war, es ohne große Mühen von dort runterzukriegen.

„Lass das in Ruhe!", bellte Kai schärfer als beabsichtigt; es hatte jedoch den gewünschten Effekt, da Bryan bei Kais harschen Worten zusammenzuckte und von dem Stuhl fiel, auf dem er gefährlich balanciert hatte.

„Kein Grund, so zu schreien, Geldjunge!", knurrte er.

„Tja, dann hör auf, Waffen von meinen Wänden klauen zu wollen", entgegnete Kai schnippisch, „und nenn' mich nicht Geldjunge!"

„Klar doch, Geldjunge." Bryan feixte als Kai ihn hitzig mit seinen Blicken erdolchte. „Was hat dir denn die Unterwäsche verdreht?"

„Das!" Kai knüllte den Brief zu einem Knäuel zusammen und warf ihn mit aller Kraft zu Bryan.

Bryan fing und entknüllte ihn, er las den Brief schnell und schaute dann wieder zu Kai auf, das Gesicht frei von Emotionen.

„Da versucht jemand, dir Angst einzujagen, das ist alles." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh, wie kommst du denn dadrauf?", sagte Kai wie ein Wilder.

„Naja, ich denke, es ist die Sache, die hier geschrieben wurde." Bryan schaute runter auf den Brief. „ _Deine Tage in diesem Leben sind abgezählt_ , das war für mich der größte Hinweis."

„Hör auf, mich zu verspotten!", knurrte Kai, „und wer zur Hölle ist Tony! Ich kenne niemanden namens Tony!"

Bryan sagte nichts und er blickte vorsichtig hoch zu Kai; er wusste, wer Tony war, er wusste sehr wohl, wer Tony war. Tony war der Grund, weswegen Bryan einen Großteil seines Leben damit verbracht hatte, Kai Hiwatari zu hassen. Bryan hatte sich jahrelang danach gesehnt, Kai sagen zu können, wer Tony war, er hatte sich danach verzehrt, zu sehen, wie der große Kai Hiwatari unter Schuld zusammenbrach... aber dieses Bedürfnis in Bryan hatte sich aufgelöst, als Kai sein- Bryan stoppte diesen Gedanken. Okay, er fickte Kai, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihn _mochte_.

Kai sah den Ausdruck auf Bryans Gesicht. „Du weißt, wer Tony ist, oder?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?", fragte Bryan geschmeidig, „hab' ich gesagt, dass ich weiß, wer Tony ist?" Bryan machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und weigerte sich, Kai anzusehen.

„Musst du nicht." Kai stellte sich vor Bryan. „Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben."

„Na, klar kenn' ich Tony", erwiderte Bryan kühl. Er mochte den Käfig nicht, in dem Kai ihn gerade einsperrte. „Er ist der Lieferjunge."

„Ich meine diesen Tony!", knurrte Kai und entriss Bryan den zerknüllten Brief, um auf die letzte Zeile zu deuten. „Wer ist dieser Tony?"

„Weißt du, wie viele Tonys es auf der Welt gibt?", fragte Bryan entrüstet, „es gibt allein schon hier in Russland mindestens sechs Milliarden!"

„Er gibt nur sechs Milliarden Menschen auf der ganzen Welt!", sagte Kai giftig.

„Nun, und 'ne Menge von ihnen heißen Tony", sagte Bryan defensiv, „zum Beispiel der Lieferjunge."

„Verarsch' mich nicht!", rief Kai, der seine aufsteigende Wur nicht mehr im Zaum halten konnte, „der scheiß Lieferjunge heit Clarence und das weißt du!"

„Nun, mir hat er gesagt, er heißt Tony", sagte Bryan mit schmollendem Tonfall, da er wusste, dass Kai ihn so langsam hatte, „kann ich doch nichts für, wenn er mich anlügt."

„Oh, sei doch nicht so dumm!" Kai schaute ihn böse an.

Bryan stand auf und überragte Kai nun, während er finster den Phönix anstarrte. „So redest du nicht mit mir, Geldjunge!" Seine Stimme war tief und bedrohlich. „Sonst sorg' ich dafür, dass deine Nase sich bald in deinem Kopf befindet!"

„Versuch's doch!", forderte Kai ihn wütend heraus.

Bryan hob die Augenbrauen und griff nach Kais Handgelenk, welches er auf Kais Rücken verdrehte. Kai knurrte und trat nach hinten aus, doch Bryan wich der Attacke aus und schnappte sich Kais anderes Handgelenk, welches er ebenfalls verdrehte und nach oben drückte. Kai zischte und trat erneut nach hinten, aber mit Bryans festem Griff um seine Handgelenke, war sein Überraschungsmoment verschwunden. Bryan warf ihn gegen die Wand und zischte.

„Du hast Glück, Geldjunge!"

„Glück?" Kai lachte harsch. „Du hast deine Schärfe verloren, Bryan! Ich erinner' mich noch an die Zeiten, als du die Leute getreten hast, bis ihre Rippen gebrochen sind!"

Bryan rammte Kai erneut gegen die Wand, aber Kai schluckte den Schmerzenslaut runter, er wollte nicht, dass Bryan wusste, dass er Kai innerlich verletzte. Der Phönix konnte den Schmerzen verdammt noch eins widerstehen, die Bryan ihm zufügte; er hatte schlimmeres erlebt. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass es Bryan war, der-

Kai kämpfte gegen Bryans griff und Bryan ließ ihn los. Kochend vor Wut wirbelte Kai herum. „Wenn du das NOCH EINMAL machst, lass ich dich verdammt noch mal verhaften!"

„Ha! Das will ich sehen", meinte Bryan höhnisch.

Kai spießte ihn mit seinen Blicken auf. „Runter von meinem Grundstück!"

Bryan öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder, zuckte mit den Schultern und stürmte aus dem Raum. Nicht eher, als dass Kai das Zuschlagen der Vordertür gehört hatte, nachdem er mehrere wertvolle Gegenstände zerbochen hatte, atmete er wieder auf. Er setzte sich hin und rief nach einem Diener.

„Master Kai!" Bryans Lieblingsbediensteter kam in den Raum geeilt und sah hektisch aus. „Lebt Ihr noch?"

Kais Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. „Offensichtlich."

„Oh... nun, ja... gibt es etwas, das ich für Euch tun kann?", fragte der Diener und sah etwas peinlich berührt aus.

„Sag dem Rest der Angestellten, dass sie den Rest des Tages frei haben", sagte Kai, „ich will, dass sie alle in zehn Minuten verschwunden sind."

„Jawohl, Master Kai, was mache ich dann?", fragte der Bedienstete.

„Du verschwindest dann ebenfalls in zehn Minuten von meinem Land!", schnappte Kai, der sich schnell über den Mann aufzuregen begann.

„Oh! Richtig!" Der Mann stürmte davon und stieß mit Daichi und Tyson zusammen. Kai sah zu, wie alle drei zu Boden gingen. Der Diener schaute auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal, sah dann Kas Gesicht und kroch beschämt davon.

Sich aufrichtend betraten Daichi und Tyson vorsichtig den Raum, als sie Kais schlechte Laune bemerkten. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich will, dass ihr geht", sagte Kai, „geht einfach und schaut euch die Sehenswürdigkeiten an."

„Aber die haben wir schon gesehen", sagte Daichi, bevor Tyson ihn aufhalten konnte. Daichi kannte Kai noch nicht so lange wie Tyson, der Drache wusste, wann er Kai nicht nerven sollte, und das war einer dieser Momente.

„Dann geht und schaut sie euch nochmal an!" Kais Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zischen.

„Aber-"

„Lass uns gehen, Daichi!", sagte Tyson eilig und zerrte Daichi aus dem Raum.

Kai lauschte, wie die letzten seiner Angestellten das Anwesen verließen; sie gingen schnell und schlossen die Tür hinter sich so leise, wie sie konnte. Das Geräusch hallte trotzdem durch das Haus; Kai legte seinen Kopf auf der Lehne des Sofas ab und schloss die Augen. Er atmete die Atmosphäre des verlassenen Hauses mit einem Gefühl, das Zufriedenheit gleich kam, ein. Er hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, alleine zu sein, dass es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, aber jetzt konnte er sich wirklich auf das konzentrieren, was um ihn herum geschah und auf den chaotischen, verwirrten Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Die Augen öffnend blickte er zur Decke, und seine roten Augen folgten dem detaillierten Muster. Er lauschte dem lauten Ticken einer Uhr, die kalte Luft auf seinem Gesicht spürend. Dies war das, was er mochte, Friede, Alleinsein und ein Ort, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Aber es war nicht das, was er wollte. Er fluchte laut in den Raum, als sich Bryan mit einer fast bösartigen Aura in seine Gedanken schlich. Warum konnte der Falke ihn denn nicht alleine lassen? Er wollte keine Gesellschaft, er wollte nur das, was er hatte... absolute Stille. Aber er war nicht zufrieden. Er wollte das Gesicht des Falken sehen.

Auf sich selbst zornig, verließ er den Aufenthaltsraum und stürmte in das Zimmer, das einst das Büro seines Großvaters gewesen war. Der Raum sah noch aus wie früher, vollgestopft mit Papieren und Akten und den anderen, in einem Büro üblichen Dingen. Kai brannte vor Wut; der Mann konnte nicht am Leben sein, es gab keine verflixte Möglichkeit, dass der Mann noch lebte. Kai hatte ihn sterben sehen und nicht einmal Voltaire konnte von den Toten zurückkehren. Das bedeutete, dass sich jemand mit Kai einen Scherz erlaubte, versuchte, ihm Angst zu machen und ihn zu verwirren. Kai gefiel das nicht, niemand, absolut niemand spielte mit ihm. In seinem Zorn packte er den ersten Aktenschrank, der ihm in die Hände kam, und mit einem wütenden Grollen warf er ihn zu Boden. Das dünne Metall zerbrach unter dem Aufprall auf den Boden, aber Kai hatte etwas angefangen, was er nicht aufhalten konnte; er trat dagegen, rammte seinen Fuß so hart in das Metall, dass es verbog. Er schaute sich nach etwas anderem, das er zerbrechen konnte, um, etwas, das er so zerstören konnte, wie Voltaire ihn zerstört hatte.

Er war froh, dass sein Großvater tot war, er konnte das Glücksgefühl nicht bestreiten, das er spürte, wann immer ihm bewusst wurde, dass er das Gesicht seines Großvater nie wieder würde sehen müssen. Den Monitor des Computers hochwuchtend, warf er ihn durch den Raum. Der Monitor krachte durch das kleine Fenster, wodurch kleine Glassplitter überall umherflogen. Keuchend blickte Kai sich in dem verwüsteten Zimmer um. Er fühlte sich besser. Besser, als er es seit langem getan hatte. All die Wut, die er in sich versteckt hatte, die seine innere Angst so gut verborgen hatte, platzte aus ihm heraus wie in einem Sturm flammender Säure, alles verätzend und verbrennend, was sie berührte. Der Zorn und der Hass gegenüber seinem Großvater, die Wut auf Boris, und der Ärger über ihn selbst, dass er sich so lange hatte kontrollieren lassen, brachen aus Kai aus, und niemand war da, um ihn aufzuhalten.

* * *

Die Wachhunde kläfften Ray an, sie sabberten und knurrten. Er war noch nie ein großer Hundefreund gewesen; als er jung war, hatte er sich vor ihnen gefürchtet, aber nun war die Furcht einer Abneigung gegen alles, was bellte, gewichen. Hunde schienen ihn zu hassen; sogar die kleinen, die alle anderen liebten, hassten ihn. Vielleicht konnten sie die Angst spüren, die Ray vor langer Zeit gefühlt hatte, oder vielleicht sahen sie nur einmal in sein Gesicht und entschieden sich dann, zu bellen.

Er beobachtete die Hunde ruhig; diese waren weder klein, noch freundlich gesinnt, sie waren Wachhunde, die darauf trainiert wurden, anzugreifen, solange ihr Besitzer nichts anderes sagte. Und gegenwärtig waren sie festgebunden, aber Ray konnte sehen, dass das Seil unter den heftigen Anstrengungen der Hunde, sich zu befreien, bald reißen würde. Er stand da, unsicher, ob er weggehen sollte oder stehen bleiben. Wenn er ging, würden die Hunde ihn verfolgen, und wenn er blieb, würden sie sich auf ihn stürzen.

„Hast du etwa vor, als Hundefutter zu enden?", fragte Tala feixend nach.

„Warum, wärst du gern der Nachtisch?", fragte Ray als Tala sich neben ihn stellte. Tala schielte zu den Hunder, es waren sechs, die alle knurrten und nach der Person schnappten, die sich gerade so außer Reichweite befand. Tala knurrte sie an, er hatte sie von der anderen Seite des Hauses gehört und sie machten seine Kopfschmerzen nur schlimmer. Fünf der Hunde bemerkten den Ausdruck auf Talas Gesicht; sie hörten auf, zu kläffen und zu knurren, einer setzte sich sogar auf die Hinterbeine und winselte. Tala verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Ray, während er die Hunde dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich beruhigten.

„Du musst sie nur wissen lassen, wer der Boss ist." Tala zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und das letzte Mal, dass ich hier war, hab' ich Wolborg auf sie gehetzt."

„Der letzte da scheint nicht sehr gehorsam zu sein", kommentierte Ray, als der eine am Rand heulte und grollte, während er noch immer an seiner Leine zog und zerrte.

„Ich hab' nicht gesagt, dass es bei allen klappt."

„Also doch nicht ganz so perfekt, wie du gerne wärst", sagte Ray mit einem nur kleinen Grinsen.

„Wenigstens konnte ich die meisten von ihnen zum Schweigen bringen, das ist mehr, als du von dir behaupten kannst", erwiderte Tala, „warum bist du überhaupt hier unten?"

„Ich hab' nen Spaziergang gemacht." Diesmal war es Ray, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Schätze, hab' nicht gemerkt, wo ich bin.

„Nur einer von den Bladebreakers könnte so abgelenkt sein, dass er nicht mal mitkriegt, wo er hingeht", spottete Tala.

„Zumindest denke ich über meine Gefühle nach, während du wie ein Stück Stein durch die Gegen wanderst", konterte Ray.

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, wie sein Rücken gegen das felsenharte Holz eines nahen Baumes gedrückt wurde und er in Talas eisigkalte Augen starrte.

„Du möchtest deine nächsten Worte vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger wählen, während du mir erklärst, was du damit meinst!", zischte Tala.

„Ich weiß, warum du so gereizt bist mit Kai", sagte Ray kühl, „ich weiß, warum du vor mir so auf starker Mann machst. Du bist sauer auf dich selbst, weil du Spencer hast sterben lassen. Du gibst dir selbst die Schuld für das, was passiert ist, aber du bist Tala Ivanov und Tala Ivanov gibt sich für nichts die Schuld. Nicht nur das, aber du machst dir auch Sorgen um Kai, du willst nicht, dass jemand Kai weh tut, aber wenn du deine wahren Gefühle zeigst hast du Angst, dass sie dich nicht mehr für den großen, starken Tala halten." Ray schaute Tala mit glühender Wildheit in die Augen, doch seine Stimme wurde weicher. „Du lässt es an mir aus, weil du weißt, dass ich dich wie ein Buch lesen kann... und das gefällt dir nicht."

Tala schwieg für lange Zeit, während der Hund hinter ihnen alles ankläffte, das sich bewegte. Der Wind pfiff laut in ihren Ohren, und der Schnee wirbelte umher, sodass ihre Sicht eingeschränkt wurde.

„Du hälst dich besser fern von mir", murmelte Tala in Rays Ohr, „oder das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns treffen, schlitz' ich dich auf."

„Schätze, das bedeutet dann, dass ich Recht habe", flüsterte Ray ebenso leise zurück.

„Das bedeutet nichts."

„Lügner." Ray spürte, wie der Griff um seinen Kragen enger wurde, aber er zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Unbehagen. Talas Augen hypnotisierten ihn, sie waren so endlos, dass Ray Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen... vielleicht war das der Griff, den Tala um seinen Hals hatte. Es gab fast einen schwerenfälligen, dickflüssigen Frieden zwischen ihnen-

Die Leine des Hunde riss endlich und er rannte auf Tala und Ray zu, die sich beide umdrehten und den Hund sahen, wie er knurrend auf sie zu stürmte. Das nächste, was Tala wusste, war, dass er sich gegen Ray warf, sodass sie beide zu Boden fielen. Krallen bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, als Ray auf dem schneebedeckten Boden landete, Tala über ihm. Aber Tala ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken, während er den Hund mit einem Tritt wegschleuderte. Er war sich nichts bewusst, außer den warmen, weichen Lippen, die seine eigenen berührt hatten.


	9. Stilles Begehren

Kai fiel stark keuchend im Foyer auf die Knie; er hatte all die alten Zimmer seines Großvaters zerstört, die Küchen und das Gewächshaus, hatte sein Schlafzimmer verwüstet und alle Räume auf dem Dachboden, und er hatte alles an wertvollen Töpfen, Vasen und Gläsern zerstört, die er finden konnte. Er war wieder müde und eine neue Welle gedämpften Zorns schwappte durch ihn durch; er war früher nicht so schwach gewesen, er war nicht mehr der starke, unbesiegbare Kai und er schämte sich.

Er hatte versagt. Alles, von dem er sich erhofft hatte, es zu sein, war ihm entglitten, und nach dem Tod seines Großvaters hatte er sich selbst geschworen, dass er nichts und niemandem jemals wieder erlauben würde, ihn so schwach zu machen, doch hier war er nun. Ein einfach Brief hatte ihn wieder in diesen Zustand versetzt, wütend und schwach.

Seine inneren Gedankengänge wurden durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Eingangstür unterbrochen und er knurrte innerlich. Er wollte niemanden sehen, nicht Tala, nicht Ray oder einen der anderen Bladebreakers, und Kai schwor sich, wenn es Bryans Lieblingsdiener war, würde er ihn kopfüber im Schnee vergraben. Es klopfte erneut an der Tür.

„Geh weg!", keifte er in Richtung Tür, laut genug, dass die Person auf der anderen Seite ihn hören konnte.

Das Klopfen erklang erneut und jemand versuchte, die Klinke herunterzudrücken, aber Kai hatte verschlossen. „Öffne die verfickte Tür, Geldjunge!"

Kai erstarrte. Bryan. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er blickte hoch zur Tür, als Bryan erneut dagegen hämmerte, eindeutig gereizt. Kai verlor sich in Gedanken, er hatte überhaupt keinen Schimmer, was er tun sollte. Warum war Bryan hier? Kai wurde sich euf einmal seines Atmens bewusst, als er zur Tür kroch. Davor kniend, legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf das Holz, als es unter Bryans zornigem Klopfen zitterte.

„Geldjunge! Mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf! Es ist hier draußen scheiße kalt!"

Kai antwortete nicht und schloss die Augen, er wollte Bryan sehen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Bryan kannte diesen Tony, erzhählte Kai aber nicht davon und erneut wusste Kai nicht über alles Bescheid, was um ihn herum geschah, und er hasste dieses Gefühl.

„Geldjunge, wenn du die Tür aufmachst, erzähle ich dir alles über Tony!", erklang Bryans Stimme durch die Tür.

Kai sprang auf, schloss die Tür auf und öffnete. „Wer ist Tony?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Verrat' ich dir nicht", antwortete Bryan, als er sich an Kai vorbei schob, der die Tür wieder schloss.

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du das tust!", knurrte Kai, dem gerade bewusst wurde, dass er komplett auf Bryan reingefallen war.

„Ich hab' gelogen", sagte Bryan simpel, konnte aber sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe, als er das zerrissene Gemälde sah, das lose an der Wand hing, und seine Augen nahmen die zertrümmerten Überreste von Voltaires Büro war, die er durch den Türrahmen sehen konnte. „Gibt's da auch noch was, was du heile gelassen hast?", fragte er.

Kai ignorierte dies. „Warum bist du hier?", hakte er nach.

„Oh, sind wir wieder bei deinen ganzen, nervigen Fragen?", kommentierte Bryan, als er sich den schmelzenden Schnee aus dem Haar schüttelte.

„Irgendeinen Grund muss es ja geben", bestand Kai.

„Ja, es nennt sich verdammter Schneesturm da draußen", sagte Bryan.

„Oh", sagte Kai. Er vermied Bryans Blick, als der sich umsah.

„Hast du vor, das alles selbst aufzuräumen?", fragte Bryan, als er einen Tisch mit nur noch einem Bein zu Boden fallen sah.

„Ich werd dem Personal nachher sagen, das sauber zu machen", murmelte Kai. Er war schon wieder gereizt; er wollte mehr Antworten von Bryan, und alles, was der tat, war Kai zu fragen, wie der diese Unordnung beseitigen wollte!

„Bisschen schroff", sagte Bryan, „du kreirst hier ein Chaos und sie müssen es aufräumen."

„Dafür werden sie bezahlt!", sagte Kai mit einem kleinen, genervten Brummen. „Und du hast gerade Reden, du zerstörst doch ständig Sachen und räumst sie auch nie auf!"

Bryan feixte. „Ich nerv' dich doch nicht, oder?"

„Du micht nerven? Aber sicher nicht!", schnappte Kai, „wenn du nichts wichtiges zu sagen hast, dann geh' raus und erfrier in dem scheiß Schneesturm, mir ist es egal!"

„Scheiß drauf." Bryan packte Kai und presste seine Lippen auf Kais. Der Phönix erwiderte den Kuss hungrig, als Bryan ihn zu Boden drückte.

Bryan wusste nicht, warum er wieder hier war. Auf halbem Wege, während er sich immer noch darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass Kai ihn als dumm bezeichnet hatte, hatte Bryan sich wiedergefunden, wie er sich wieder zum Haus umdrehte und gegen die Tür hämmerte, um eingelassen zu werden.

* * *

„Hey Leute." Ray ging auf Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary und Daichi zu, die alle zitternd in einer Reihe standen. „Problem?" Er bemerkte, dass keiner von ihnen einen Mantel trug und so langsam vereisten sie in dem Schneesturm, der sich zwar etwas gelegt hatte, aber bis vor ein paar Minuten noch sehr gewütet hatte.

„K-Kai hat u-uns rausgeschmissen", sagte Tyson mit klappernden Zähnen, „o-ohne Mäntel."

„Oh", sagte Ray.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, w-wir hätten g-gehen sollen, bevor K-Kai sauer auf uns ist", murmelte Hilary.

„Oh, Hils, Kai ist nur angekotzt, weil ich ihm noch nicht seine wahre Liebe gefunden habe."

„Tyson, du solltest das lieber aufgeben", riet Ray ihm.

„Nein! Es ist der Sinn meines Lebens, Kai seine einzig wahre Liebe zu finden!", meinte Tyson stur.

„Ich glaube, das ist nur 'ne Entschuldigung, um so viele russische Mädchen wie möglich zu treffen", flüsterte Max in Rays Ohr, während Tyson versuchte, Daichi im Schnee zu begraben. Beide mussten lachen.

„Aber natürlich würde Tyson niemals so etwas tun, da wir ja alle wissen, dass er nur Augen für Hilary hat", fügte Ray eilig hinzu, als Hilary sie beide giftig anblickte. „Nicht wahr, Max?"

„Was? Oh! Ja! Tyson würde niemals wen anders anschauen!" Sowohl Max als auch Ray grinsten Hilary unschuldig an, die nur schnaubte. Kenny schaute sich das Spektakel mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an, bis Daichi ihn mit einem Schneeball traf.

„SCHNEEBALLSCHLACHT!", riefen Daichi und Tyson aufgeregt.

„Oh, Bruder", grummelte Hilary, als Tyson einen großen Schneeball nach Ray warf, der sich duckte und einen zurückschleuderte. „Jungs! Erbämlich! Allesamt!" Ein Schneeball traf sie am Hinterkopf und sie wirbelte herum. Sie erblickte Daichi, der sich vor Lachen auf dem Schnee kugelte.

„DU DUMMER KLEINER AFFENGESICHTIGER IDIOT!", kreischte sie.

„Oh, oh." Daichi lief um sein Leben, als Hilary auf ihn zu hechtete. Daichi wich ihr aus und düste durch den Garten. Unglücklicherweise, für Daichi, entdeckte er nicht eine Wurzel, die aus dem Boden schaute, und in welcher sich sein Fuß verhedderte, sodass er in einen großen Schneehaufen stürzte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er ein paar Stiefel, und als er hochblickte, starrte er in die großen, roten Augen von Kai Hiwatari, der milde verblüfft auf Daichi hinabblickte.

„Kai!" Daichi sprang mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf.

Kai sagte nichts und ging nur an Daichi vorbei zu den anderen, die damit aufhörten, Schnee in Max' Oberteil zu stopfen, als sie ihn bemerkten. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, als sie warteten, dass ihr Teamcaptain anfing, zu reden.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Kai, „ich hab' meine Wut an euch ausgelassen und das war falsch."

Stille war seine einzige Antworte, zumindest bis Daichi so laut rief, dass es von den Baumkronen wiederhallte: „KAI IST ZURÜCK!"

Kai bereute seine Entschuldigung plötzlich, als Tyson, Max, Daichi und Kenny sich auf ihn stürzten, um ihn in eine Gruppenumarnung zu ziehen. Unfähig, das zusätzliche Gewicht vier wachsender Jugendlicher zu tragen, brach Kai unter ihnen mit einem dumpen Geräusch zusammen. Sie fingen an, „Kai ist zurück! Kai ist zurück!" wie eine Beschwörung vor sich hinzusingen, ohne zu bedenken, dass ihr Gewicht Kai vielleicht zerquetschen würde, wenn sie weiter auf ihm saßen. Sich von unter ihnen befreiend, wischte Kai den Schnee von seiner Kleidung und ging zu Ray, der mit einem kleinen Lächeln an der Seite stand.

„Was ich zu dir gesagt habe", fing Kai an, „war dumm und gelogen."

Ray schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ist schon vergessen."

* * *

Ray kletterte aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, während er sein klitschnasses Haar über eine Schulter warf. Es war spät in der Nacht, aber Ray hatte nicht schlafen können und eine Dusche zu nehmen schien ihm die beste Möglichkeit zu sein, um zu entspannen. Daher hatte er sich in ein unbenutztes Zimmer geschlichen und die Dusche benutzt, nachdem er sichergegangen war, dass der Raum unbesetzt war und keiner der bösen Blitzkrieg Boys darauf wartete, ihn anzuspringen. Er stand dort und trocknete sein Haar, schweigend und in Gedanken, mit einem Handtuch. Er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, die Erinnerung blitzte immer wieder durch seinen Verstand. Er wollte sie nicht stoppen. Er erinnerte sich an Talas Augen, seine Lippen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich nur für ein paar, flüchtige Sekunden berührt, aber Ray hatte solche Aufregung bei Talas Berührung verspürt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu verjagen; er mochte Tala nicht einmal... mochte er Tala?-

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Kleidung nicht da lag, wo er sie gelassen hatte; er blickte sich verwirrt im Badezimmer um, aber sie waren nirgends zu sehen. Er wusste, er hatte sie neben der Heizung auf den Boden gelegt; Ray drehte sich erneut um, und mit einem Seufzen öffnete er die Badezimmertür und betrat den ungenutzten Raum, in den er eingedrungen war.

Dort fand er seine Kleidung sauber zusammengefaltet auf einem Futon neben Tala, der ruhig und mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und ihn angrinste.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS DU DA MACHST? MIR MEINE KLAMOTTEN STEHLEN?" Die Worte hatten eigentlich würdevoll und mit rechtmäßigem Ärger herauskommen sollen, aber stattdessen war sein Tonfall alles andere als erhaben und hatte mehr von einem Kreischen. Ray seufzte.

„Du solltest wirklich lernen, die Badezimmertür abzuschließen", kommentierte Tala.

„Das ist ein Ersatzzimmer!", sagte Ray frustriert, „hier kommt niemand rein!"

„Stimmt", gab Tala nach und er warf einen verschrobenen Blick auf Ray. „Etwas spät für eine Dusche, nicht?"

„Ich konnte nicht schafen", antwortete Ray, nicht ganz sicher, warum er jeden von Talas Kommentaren beantwortete.

„Und du hast dich schmutzig gefühlt?", fragte Tala.

„Nachdem du mich geküsst hast, ja, hab' ich."

Talas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er lachte kurz auf. „Das war ein wenig fies, ich wäre verletzt, wenn du mich auch nur einen feuchten Dreck interessieren würdest."

Ray antwortete darauf nicht und sagte stattdessen: „Was willst du überhaupt? Und warum musstest du jetzt meine Klamotten klauen? Ich hätte sie gern zurück, wenn dir doch eh alles egal ist."

„Ich dachte mir, ich würde mich revanchieren", sagte Tala mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Revanchieren?", wiederholte Ray, „warum? Was hab' ich dir getan? Ich war nicht der mit der Schere."

„Oh, bist du deswegen immer noch angepisst?" Tala stand auf und stellte sich dicht neben Ray, der sich plötzlich fest an die Wand neben der nun geschlossenen Badezimmertür gepresst wiederfand; er schaute böse zu Tala, der nur grinste. „Dir macht es Spaß, mich aus meiner Wohlfühlzone zu holen, also dachte ich mir, tu' ich dir auch mal den Gefallen."

„Und wann hab' ich dich aus deiner Wohlfühlzone geholt?", fragte Ray, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme gleichmäßig klingen zu lassen, als Tala ihm stetig näher kam. Die eisblauen Augen musterten Ray und Ray spürte, wie er rot wurde.

„Du glaubst, du kannst meine Gedanken lesen", sagte Tala, „und ich nehme an, in gewisser Weise hast du Recht. Du scheinst tatsächlich zu wissen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht... aber glaub' nicht, dass das heißt, dass ich dir ausgeliefert bin."

„Ich würde nicht 'mal im Traum daran denken." Ray wurde immer wärmer, während Tala sich ihm weiter näherte. „Also, wie genau hattest du jetzt vor, dich zu revanchieren?", fragte er und musste sich schwer auf die Worte konzentrieren, und nicht auf die starken Arme, die seinen Fluchtweg blockierten.

„Indem ich dich aus deiner Wohlfühlzone raushole, natürlich", grinste Tala erneut.

„Oh, natürlich", murmelte Ray, „wie willst du das machen?"

Tala zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das wäre doch petzen."

„Oh... richtig", nuschelte Ray, der das Gefühl hatte, dass Tala seine Revanche eindeutig schon erhielt, wo Ray doch eingesperrt war und sich eindeutig nicht wohl fühlte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Spiel spielen?", schlug Tala vor.

„Sind wir dafür nicht ein bisschen zu alt?"

„Oh, wo ist dein Sinn für Spaß?", spöttelte Tala.

„Noch in der Dusche", hauchte Ray.

„Siehst du, ich hab' ganz viele tolle Sachen geplant, um dich aus deiner Wohlfühlzone zu holen", fuhr Tala fort, „und deine Rolle in dem Spiel ist, zu raten, was ich vorhabe, bevor ich es tue."

„Na, das klingt aber nach 'ner Menge Spaß", meinte Ray sarkastisch.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mir zustimmen", grinste Tala und drehte sich weg von Ray. Und bevor Ray ihn aufhalten konnte, packte er Rays Kleidung und schloss ihn in dem Ersatzzimmer ein, ohne auch nur einmal zurückzuschauen.

Ray seufzte, unterdrückte aber nicht das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Er konnte nicht anders, er _mochte_ Tala.


	10. Andere Perspektiven

Kai drehte sich vom Fenster weg, als es vorsichtig an seiner Tür klopfte und Ray mit einem Stück Papier in der Hand eintrat. Kai überprüfte beinahe besessen, dass Bryan sich nicht im Raum befand, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er gerade dabei zugeschaut hatte, wie Bryan Tyson im Schnee begrub. Normalerweise hätte Kai sich eingemischt und das unterbunden, aber Bryan verbuddelte Tyson nur, um den Drachen davon abzuhalten, noch mehr Mädchen für Kai zu suchen, was Kai selbst für äußert lästig hielt. Doch wenn Kai ganz ehrlich war, tief im Inneren, dann wusste er, dass der wahre Grund, weswegen er Bryan Tyson vergraben ließ, war, dass Kai den Gedanken an einen besitzergreifenden Bryan schätzte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte Ray.

„Das ist mal was anderes", kommentierte Kai und drehte sich zurück zum Fenster, als Tyson aufheulte.

Ray hielt inne und stellte sich neben Kai an das Fenster; ruhig schaute er zu, wie Bryan Schnee über Tysons Kopf rieb. „Hälst du ihn auf?", fragte Ray und nickte zu Bryan.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Kai.

„Weil er dabei ist, Tyson tief im Schnee zurückzulassen."

„Er macht das nur, weil Tyson immer noch versucht, meine 'einzig wahre Liebe' zu finden. Bryan tut mir 'nen Gefallen."

„Ich dachte, du hasst Bryan, und er hasst dich", sagte Ray im Unschuldston.

Kai hielt inne; wusste Ray etwas? Er schielte rüber zu Ray, der noch immer aus dem Fenster sah, mit einem kaum unterdrückten Lächeln. „Er tut mir unbewusst 'nen Gefallen", sagte er vorsichtig und wartete auf Rays Reaktion.

Ray Reaktion war, seinen Ausdruck bedächtig möglichst neutral zu halten, wobei er ziemlich schlimm versagte. Der Neko-Jin räusperte sich, als er sich Kais verdächtigendem Blick bewusst wurde. „Das wird dann alles sein." Er schenkte Kai ein strahlendes Lächeln und wedelte mit dem Stück Papier, das er in der Hand hatte, um den Phönix abzulenken.

Kais Blick landete auf dem Papier und, mit geweiteten Augen, schnappte er den Zettel von Ray, dessen Gesicht ernst geworden war. „Wo hast du das her?", schnappte Kai als er den Brief, der angeblich von Voltaire stammte, anstarrte.

„Wo du ihn gelassen hast", antwortete Ray.

„Abgeschlossen in meiner Nachttischschublade."

„Oh, da war er also?", sagte Ray rasch, während er einen Dietrich versteckte.

Kai legte den Brief ab und packte Ray um die Hüfte, befor er den Neko-Jin kopfüber drehte und ihn schüttelte, sodass der Inhalt seiner Taschen auf den Boden fiel. Jener bestand aus einem Beyblade, einigen Münzen von verschiedenen Kontinenten und dem Dietrich, den Kai in Gewahrsam nahm, bevor er Ray wieder auf den Boden setzte. Kai blickte zu Ray der mit den Schultern zuckte und beschämt errötete.

„Ich bin dein Freund", sagte Ray, „es ist mein Job, deinen Nachttischaufzubrechen um die Quelle deiner Sorgen und aufgestauten Wut zu ergattern."

„Oh, ist es das?", sagte Kai und verpasste Ray einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf, „und ich nehme an, das ist auch das, worüber du nachgedacht hast."

„Das ist es in der Tat."

„Anstatt zu packen, damit du den Flug zurück nach Japan nicht verpasst, den ich für euch arrangiert habe."

„Hast du?", fragte Ray, „da musst du mich wohl auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Tala hat mich in 'nem Ersatzzimmer eingesperrt und ich bin da gerade erst rausgekommen."

„Ja, ich hab' euch nen Flug gebucht, er geht in einer Stunde", sagte Kai stirnrunzelnd, „warum, genau, hat Tala dich in einem Ersatzzimmer eingesperrt?"

„Da wirst du ihn fragen müsen", erwiderte Ray, „er hat auch ein paar meiner Klamotten gestohlen, die ich bisher noch nicht wiedergefunden habe." Er seufzte irritiert, als er an dem Kragen eines alten T-Shirts zog, während die Hosen, die er trug, einige Löcher und Risse hatten, was bedeutete, dass sie eindeutig schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatten.

„Warum hat er-" Kai gab auf. Welche Spiele auch immer Tala spielte, sie würden nicht mehr lange andauern, da Ray sich in zwei Stunden auf einem Flugzeug gen Japan befinden würde.

„Also, willst du hören, worüber ich nachgedacht habe?" fragte Ray.

„Kann ich dich aufhalten?"

„Also, der Brief scheint eine Art Warnung zu sein-", begann Ray.

„So ist's richtig, Ray, erstmal das Offensichtliche sagen", kommentierte Kai und grinste, als Ray finter dreinschaute.

„Aber sieh ihn dir 'mal von 'ner anderen Perspektive an", fuhr Ray fort. Um weitere Kommentare von Kai zu umgehen, griff er sich den Brief von Kai und schob ihn dem Phönix ins Gesicht. „Na los, lies ihn."

Kai seufzte, hielt sich aber zurück, zu sagen, dass er den Brief schon tausend Mal gelesen hatte, da Rays Gesicht ihm mitteilte, dass der Neko-Jin gerade keinen Unsinn vertrug. Er las den Brief erneut.

 _Lieber Kai Hiwatari,_

 _ich schreibe dir zu einer Zeit, an welcher dein Leben fast beendet sein wird. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem dieser Brief dich erreicht, werden Dinge ins Rollen gebracht worden sein, unwiderruflich. Du kannst kämpfen und darum betteln, dass dein Leben verschont werden möge, aber letztlich wirst du sehen, dass nichts von dem, was du tust, dich retten kann._

 _Wenn du diesen Brief liest, wird ein alter Feind dich besucht haben und du wirst abgelenkt sein, deine Aufmerksamkeit wird von diesem Brief fortgezogen werden. Menschen sind hinter deinem Blut her, Kai Hiwatari, und sie werden nicht eher aufhören, als dass es sich in einer Lache am Boden befindet. Du lebst in gefährlichen Zeiten und irgendwann in der nicht weit entfernten Zukunft, wirst du deine Augen schließen und sie nie wieder öffnen._

 _Du wurdest gewarnt, Kai Hiwatari, und wenn du vernünftig wärst, würdest du deine Freunde fortstoßen. Sie könnten verletzt werden und du wirst in dem Wissen sterben, dass es deine Schuld war._

 _Versuche nicht, mich zu suchen, ich werde nirgends gefunden werden und niemand wird wünschen, nach mir zu suchen. Wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast, wird meine Existenz verschwunden sein und die wirst keine Hoffnung haben, herauszufinden, von wo ich diesen Brief schrieb._

 _Denk daran, Kai Hiwatari; deine Tage in diesem Leben sind abgezählt._

 _Unterzeichnet_

 _Voltaire Hiwatari_

 _P. S.: Tony vermisst dich sehr._

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Kai.

„Warnung", sagte Ray schlicht.

„Da musst du etwas genauer werden."

„Ich meine, dass dies nicht unbedingt eine Drohung ist", erklärte Ray, „es könnte eine Warnung sein. Zugegeben, keine nette Warnung... vielleicht hat derjenige, der das geschrieben hat, tatsächlich vor, dich zu verletzen. Er hat offensichtlich vor, dir Angst zu machen."

„Entweder das oder mein Großvater hat irgendwie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mir aus dem Land der Toten einen Brief zu schreiben", sagte Kai zynisch.

„Oder vielleicht ist es ein Freund, der dich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise warnen will." Ray warf einen verwirrten Blick auf den Brief.

Kai höb eine Augenbraue. „Du hast eigentlich keinen Schimmer, was das bedeuten soll, oder?" Er konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

„Ich versuche nur, dir ein paar Ideen zu geben", sagte Ray verteidigend.

„Bisher macht du deinen Job nicht ganz so gut", sagte Kai seufzend, „du hast noch nicht erklärt, warum jemand als Voltaire unterschreiben würde, und wer zum Henker ist Tony?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat es etwas mit Voltaire zu tun und deswegen hat die Person das so unterzeichnet", schlug Ray vor.

„Und der Teil über Tony?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer Tony ist", sagte Ray, „kennst du irgendwen, der es weiß?"

„Bryan", sagte Kai, „aber er will's mir nicht verraten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du findest eine Lösung", sagte Ray, dem unkontrolliert wieder ein Grinsen auf's Gesicht schlich.

Kai nahm Ray den Brief ab. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass das eine Warnung ist und keine Drohung?"

„Weil sie nicht davon reden, dass sie es sind, die dich umbringen werden", antwortete Ray, „und sie haben den Besuch eines alten Feindes erwähnt. Und dann taucht Boris auf."

Kai dachte darüber nach. Ray hatte Recht; der Brief bedrohte ihn nicht direkt, er sagte ihm lediglich, dass er bald sterben würde. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dadurch trotzdem nicht besser. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, Ray, aber ich versteh' nicht, warum jemand mit dem Namen meines Großvaters unterschreiben sollte."

„Naja, vielleicht, aber das wäre eine andere Ansicht der Dinge."

„Stimmt", gab Kai nach, der sich umdrehte, als seine Schlafzimmertür sich erneut öffnete. Dieses Mal betrat Tala den Raum, mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch bekleidet. Ray murrte.

„Willst du das den ganzen Tag tragen?", fragte Kai.

„Da hab' ich noch nicht drüber nachgedacht", antwortete Tala mit einem Grinsen in Rays Richtung. „Was denkst du, Neko? Ich finde, es hat was, und du wirst mir sicherlich zustimmen, schließlich hast du die ganze Nacht in sowas verbracht."

Ray verengte die Augen.

Kai schaute zu dem Neko-Jon. „Will ich das wissen?", fragte er forschend.

„Eindeutig nicht!", sagte Ray bestimmt mit einem Giftblick in Talas Richtung, dessen Grinsen sich verbreiterte, sodass es nur noch als selbstgefällig bezeichnet werden konnte. „Tala spielt nur wieder seine Spielchen." Mit einem scharfen Blick drehte Ray Tala den Rücken zu und wandte sich mit einem sturen Gesichtsausdruck zu Kai. Kai entschied, dass es die Mühe einfach nicht wert war, zu fragen, was da zwischen dem Wolf und dem Neko-Jin geschah. Er war seine Kopfschmerzen gerade erstgeworden und brauchte so schnell keine neuen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und nach der Erlaubnis, einzutreten, betrat Bryans Lieblingsdiener den Raum mit der Hand über den Augen. Kai grinste.

„Warum bedeckt er seine Augen?", fragte Tala.

„Warum macht er überhaupt irgendwas?", konterte Kai.

Ray musste in der zwischenzeit unkontrolliert lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Kai beinahe etwas zu scharf.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er seine Augen bedeckt, weil er etwas gesehen hat, das er nicht wieder sehen will", sagte Ray mit einem Grinsen.

„Und was könnte das sein?", fragte Kai, während seine Augen sich in die von Ray bohrten.

„Sag' du es mir, Kai."

Tala war währenddessen zu dem Diener gegangen und patschte dem gegen das Ohr. „Zeig' ein bisschen Mumm, Mann! Keiner von uns ist ein Dämon!"

„J-Ja Master Tala", sagte der Bedienstete, der nun vorsichtig die Hand vor seinen Augen wegnahm sich ängstlich umsah, als ob er erwartete, dass Bryan splitternackt vor ihm stand.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte Tala, „und es heißt für dich immer noch Sir Ivanov!"

„Da ist ein Telefonanruf für Master Kai!", sagte der Diener eilig.

„Von wem?", fragte Kai, „und nenn' Ivanov Master Tala, er ist nicht anders als der Rest von uns."

„Er ist vom Flughafen, Master Kai", sagte der Bedienstete, „sie sagten, es sei wichtig."

„Ich komme", sagte Kai, der ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, bevor er erneut den Brief aus Rays Fingern riss, während er den Raum verließ, der Diener dicht hinter ihm. Ray brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er merkte, dass er noch immer in Kais Zimmer war, und dass er alleine mit Tala war. Er wurde rot.

„Du hast es also geschafft, aus dem Zimmer rauszukommen", sagte Tala feixend.

„Nicht dank dir", sagte Ray mit einem herablassenden Blick.

„Aber ich sehe, dass du deine Klamotten immer noch nicht gefunden hast."

„Wo hast du sie hingetan?", verlange Ray zu wissen.

„Ah, das wäre petzen", erwiderte Tala, während er Rays Beyblade auf dem Boden bemerkte, wo es noch immer lag, seit Kai ihn auf den Kopf gedreht hatte. „Aber was ist das?"

„Hey! Gib' ihn zurück!" Ray hechtete auf Tala zu, der seine Hand außer Gefahr brachte und böse gackernd aus dem Raum rannte. „Oh, Tala Ivanov, du wirst mir ganz bestimmt nicht meinen Beyblade wegnehmen!", knurrte Ray und sprintete Tala hinterher.

* * *

„Was meinen Sie, Sie haben den Flug gecancelled!", knurrte Kai in das Telefon.

„Haben Sie das Wetter draußen gesehen?", erwiderte der Flugmanager am anderen Ende des Hörers.

Kai sah aus dem Fenster; dicke Wolken sammelten sich hoch droben und drohten mit einem Schneesturm, doch bisher fiel kein Flöckchen zur Erde. „Es schneit nicht!", motzte er.

„Nun, hier schon", sagte der Manager pompös, „alle Flüge wurden gecancelled."

„Nun, wann werden Sie denn wieder fliegen?", fragte Kai zornig.

„Nun, erstmal muss der der Schneesturm aufhören, und dann müssen wir die Bahnen vom Schnee befreien und dann-"

„Wie lange?", wiederholte Kai mit tödlicher Stimme.

„Könnte bis zu einer Woche dauern."

„Eine Woche!", wiederholte Kai; er wollte, dass seine Freunde jetzt gingen; sie könnten in Gefahr sein. Er wusste nicht, was Boris vorhatte, und der Brief machte ihm Angst, auch wenn er es hasste, das zuzugeben.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber von hier startet nirgendwo ein Flugzeug hin."

„Fick dich!", knurrte Kai und knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. „Das ist genau das, was ich brauche!", wütete er. Er stolzierte in das Wohnzimmer und stürmte verärgert zum Fenster.

„Kai?" Tyson trat vorsichtig ein, völlig mit Schnee bedeckt. Sie beide blickten in den Garten, wo sie sahen, wie Tala Ray gerade mit Drigger aufzog. Sie schauten zu, wie Ray einen Satz auf Talas Hand zu machte, dabei den Wolf rammte und sie beide damit gen Boden krachen ließ.

„Ist Tala nicht am Frieren?", fragte Tyson, während er zusah, wie der Wolf nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Schnee umherrollte.

„Es ist Tala", antwortete Kai. Er knurrte leise in Frustration, wohl wissend, dass Boris diesen Schneesturm zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde. Er musste sich etwas anderes ausdenken, um seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu wissen, sie konnten einfach nicht hier bleiben.

* * *

„Tala! Gib mir meinen Beyblade zurück!", knurrte Ray, als er auf Tala umherkletterte und nach der Hand griff, die genannten Beyblade so grade außerhalb seiner Reichweit hielt.

„Aw, kleines Mietzekätzchen kommt nicht 'ran!", gurrte Tala, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Gib ihn mir einfach wieder!", schnappte Ray, während er bitterböse zu Tala heruntersah.

„Fühlst du dich schon unwohl?", fragte Tala.

Rays Blick wurde noch finsterer.

„Weiß du, was wirklich cool ist?", fuhr Tala fort, „Das Beste an dieser ganzen Geschichte ist, dass alle durch das Fenster zusehen, und alles, was ich trage, ist ein Handtuch. Hmm, ich frage mich, was sie wohl denken, wenn uns sie uns in dieser Verfassung so nah beieinander sehen."

„Oh, halt's Maul!", fauchte Ray, „und gib mir meinen verdammten Beyblade!"

„Keine Chance", sagte Tala, während er Ray von sich herunter stieß und sich auf Ray rollte, um siegreich zu grinsen. Er lehnte sich weiter in Richtung Ray, der knallrot wurde und versuchte, seinen Giftblick aufrechtzuerhalten, während Tala sich weiter näherte. Ihre Lippen waren wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als Tala sich geschwind aufrichtete, den Beyblade in die Luft warf und wieder auffing. „Meins, denke ich." Er sprang auf und ging lässig in sein Zimmer, um das Handtuch mit echter Kleidung zu ersetzen.

Ray lag da im Schnee und fand sich beinahe wie ein Blöder grinsend wieder. „Ray Kon, du bist ein Narr", schimpfte er seelenruhig, setzte sich auf und schaute zu den Gärten. „Aber er ist _so_ heiß."

* * *

„Ich möchte, dass du und die anderen in ein Hotel gehen", sagte Kai leise zu Tyson, „ich will keinen Stress", fuhr er fort und unterbandt damit Tysons Frage, bevor der die stellen konnte. „Geht einfach in ein Hotel, und Tyson, tu' bitte nur einmal im Leben das, was ich sage."

Tyson schwieg für einen Moment. „Das hat 'was mit Boris zu tun, oder?"

Kai schaffte es gerade so, nicht hintüber zu fallen von dem Schock, dass Tyson etwas kluges gesagt hatte. „Bitte, Tyson, tu' es einfach für mich. Wann frage ich dich schon, etwas zu machen?"

Tyson war still, doch dann grinste er. „Inklusive all der Male, die du mich gebeten hast, auf der Straße zu spielen?"

Kai wurde vor einer Antwort auf diese Frage gerettet, als Bryan den Aufenthaltsraum betrat und Tyson ganz unzeremoniell körperlich aus dem Raum warf. Er griff Kai und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Und warum sind die Verlierer immer noch nicht weg?", fragte er.

„Weil der Flug gecancelled wurde!", antwortete Kai, „ich wette, Boris lacht sich gerade seine verfickte lila Perücke ab!"

Bryan grinste unheilverkündend. „Hat Geldjunge etwa schlechte Laune?"

„Glaub' ja nicht, dass du irgendwas von mir kriegst!", schnappte Kai, genau wissend, was Bryan wollte.

„Ich mag es, wenn Geldjunge schlechte Laune hat." Bryan kam näher.

„Du bist verabscheuungswürdig!", knurrte Kai.

„Aber du magst es", sagte Bryan.

„Tu' ich nicht!"

„Lügner." Bryan sperrte Kai zwischen ihm selbst und der Wand ein und erwiderte den tödlichen Blick der roten Augen, die ein Loch in die Atmosphäre brennen konnten, mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Geh' weg!", sagte Kai.

Bryan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay." Er entfernte sich von Kai, der ihn gleich wieder zurückzog.

„Wag' es ja nicht, jetzt einfach wegzugehen!", grollte Kai.

Bryans böses Grinsen hatte etwas siegreiches, als er seine Lippen gegen Kais presste. Der Phönix schlag seine Arme um Bryans Hals und seufzte auf, als Bryan seinen Hals küsste.

Und dann betrat Tala den Raum. Sowohl Bryan als auch Kai sprangen auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Sie wirbelten herum, um den Wolf anzusehen, von dem sich sicher waren, dass er sie anstartte. Allerdings machte er nichts dergleichen, er zog gerade ein Hemd an, während er in die Zeitung schaute. Kai war überzeugt, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte, aber wenn Bryan nicht den Mund halten konnte, war ihr Geheimnis so oder so offenbart. Er sandte Bryan einen wilden Blick, den der Falke schlicht ignorierte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Bryan knapp.

Tala sah zum ersten Mal auf. „Tut mir Leid, wenn man hier nicht einen Raum betreten darf!", fauchte er zurück, während Kai hinter ihm eine _'Halt deine gottverdammte Fresse!'_ Geste in Richtung Bryan machte.

„Schonmal was von klopfen gehört?", sagte Bryan, „soll ganz modern sein."

Kai, der sah, dass die Situation so langsam aus dem Ruder lief, sagte: „Gibt's ein Problem?"

Tala blickte zu ihm. „Ich werde mich auf das Sofa setzen, außer, ich muss erst eine Erlaubnis dafür unterschreiben!"

„Warum kannst du nicht gehen und dich auf eine andere Couch setzen?", fragte Bryan mit einem Grollen.

Tala schaute ihne finster an. „Was ist das Problem mit diesem hier?" Er ließ sich herausfordernd auf das genannte Sofa fallen.

„Nichts, außer, dass es in diesem Raum steht", erwiderte Bryan knapp.

Kai schloss die Augen; wenn Tala und Bryan einen solchen Streit vom Zaun brachen, dann konnte niemand sie mehr aufhalten, und es war immer Tala, der den letzten schlauen Kommentar abgab und Bryan, der den Streit dadurch verlor, dass er etwas dummes sagte.

„Bryan, hör' auf, mich anzufahren", sagte Tala, „wenn du deinen Freund so sehr ficken willst, dann mach' es in einem der Schlafzimmer."

Sowohl Bryan und Kai starrten ihn mit vor Erstaunen großen Augen an.

„Ich bin nicht sein Freund!" Die Worte wichen aus Kais Mund, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, und er fluchte innerlich, als er merkte, dass er gerade in eine Falle getappt war.

Tala wandte seine eisigen, azurfarbenen Augen langsam zu Kai und sagte ruhig, bedächtig: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass _du_ sein Freund bist."


	11. Doppelgedanken

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, die Herren und die Dame?", fragte der Mensch an der Rezeption des 'Golden Hotel'.

„Wir sind hier, um einzuchecken", antwortete Hilary, die sich ihren Weg durch die Jungs bahnte, um an den Tresen zu gelangen.

„Sicher", lächelte der Angestellte, „wenn Sie mir nur bitte ihre Reisepässe zur Identifikation geben würden."

„Oh, nein", murmelte Ray, als ihm etwas durch den Kopf schoss.

„Problem?", fragte Max.

„Ich hab' meinen Reisepass nicht", antwortete Ray, „er ist der Tasche der Jeans, die Tala mir weggenommen hat."

„Warum hat Tala dir eine Jeans weggenommen?", wunderte sich Kenny.

„Lange Geschichte", sagte Ray, als er seine Taschen abstellte, „passt auf die für mich auf, ich geh' eben zurück und hol' ihn. Wird nicht lang' dauern."

* * *

„Du wusstest es?", fragte Kai, nicht ganz sicher, was er fühlen sollte.

„Ja", sagte Tala mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, „ihr musstet es mir nicht sagen, ich hab's auch so bemerkt, dass ihr ständig aneinander geklebt habt."

„Ich hatte vor, es dir zu sagen", sagte Kai.

„Wann?", fragte Tala, „morgen? Nächstes Jahr? Letzte Woche? Wann wolltest du es mir sagen, Kai?" Sein Blick wanderte zu Bryan. „Und was dich angeht; ich dachte, du hasst Kai."

„Tu' ich auch", antwortete Bryan, der sich zum ersten Mal im Leben so fühlte, als gehöre er hier nicht hin und Tala nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Nun, dann hast du aber 'ne ziemlich seltsame Art, das zu zeigen." Talas Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. „All die Male in der Abtei, in der ich dich davon abhalten musste, den Hiwatari Jungen windelweich zu prügeln! Was ist mit dem einen Mal, wo du kurz davor warst, ihn zu töten?"

„Du bist der, der mir die ganze Zeit sagt, ich solle mich von meiner Vergangenheit lösen", murmelte Bryan, genervt davon, dass er derjenige war, der sich schuldig fühlen sollte.

„Und was ist mit Tony?", fragte Tala, „Hast du ihn ganz vergessen?"

Bryan spießte ihn mit seinen Blicken auf, aber es war zu spät, Kai hatte ihn gehört. „Wer ist Tony?", fragte der Phönix leise.

Tala grinst hämisch. „Ich sag' dir, wer Tony ist-"

„Tala!", zischte Bryan.

„Tony ist der, der am nächsten dran war, für Bryan so etwas wie ein Bruder zu sein; Tony ist, wie wir, in der Abtei aufgewachsen", erzählte Tala Kai, Bryan ignorierend, „er meinte immer zu Bryan, dass er netter zu dir sein sollte, weil es nicht deine Schuld war, dass du Voltaires Enkel bist. Und dann, eines Tages, hast du dich dazu entschlossen, dumm zu sein und Black Dranzer zu klauen. Es war Tony, der dich davor gerettet hat, getötet zu werden. Er wurde dabei verletzt und ist ein paar Tage später gestorben."

Stille empfing diese Information, als Kais Augen sich weiteten. Er schaute zu Bryan, suchte nach einer Reaktion, aber alles, was der Falke tat, war zu versuchen, Tala mit seinen Blick zu zerfetzen. Aber der Wolf schien ziemlich desinteressiert, da er nur böse zurück guckte, bevor er aus dem Raum spazierte, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.

„Bryan, sag etwas", sagte Kai leise, „ist es wahr? War das Tony?"

Bryan sagte nichts, als er aus dem Raum marschierte und das Foyer nach Tala absuchte. Er erblickte den Wolf, als der gerade die Treppen hochging, und drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, packte er Tala und warf den Wolf zu Boden.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", grollte Bryan und schlug Tala.

Tala trat zurück und wandt sich aus Bryans Griff. „Was ist mit dir?", rief er zurück, „du hast mir jahrelang die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass ich Kai dir vorziehen würde! Du hast gesagt, ich würde ihn mehr mögen, als ich dich mag! Du hast mich dafür gehasst, dass ich Kai zu meinem Partner in Teamkämpfen gemacht habe, und nicht dich! Gott weiß, für wie viele verdammte Jahre du Kai Hiwatari gehasst hast! Du hast von dem Tag geträumt, an dem du ihm von Tony erzählen würdest! Und jedes Mal habe ich dich davon abgehalten, Kai grün und blau zu schlagen!"

„ICH WAR EIN KIND, IVANOV!", brüllte Bryan, „Kinder kommen über Dinge hinweg! Ich bin drüber hinweg!"

„Oh ja, das bist du, klar", Tala musste fast lachen, „also, wie lange fickst du ihn schon, Kuznetsov? Ich wette, seitdem Voltaire dir aufgetragen hat, ihn zu töten! Ich wette, Voltaire war **wirklich** zufrieden mit dir am Ende!"

„Was ist dein Problem, Tala?", fragte Bryan wie ein Wilder, „neidisch, weil ich ihn flachlege und du nicht?"

Dieses Mal lachte Tala tatsächlich. „Du kannst ihn solange knallen, bis die Kühe heimkehren, das interessiert mich kein Stück! Erwarte nur nicht von mir, Mitleid mit dir zu haben, wenn er keinen Bock mehr auf dich hat!"

Bryan guckte ihn finster an. „Wirst du mir auch sagen, was du damit meinst?"

„Leute haben irgendwann keine Lust mehr auf dich, Bryan!", verspottete Tala ihn, „Boris hat dich nicht einmal mehr angesehen, nachdem Kon dich geschlagen hat! Voltaire hatte keinen Bock mehr auf dich, weil du die ganze Zeit unsere Trainer verprügelt hast! Und was Ray angeht, sogar der hat keine Lust mehr, die Geschichte über seinen größten Triumph zu erzählen!"

Bryan schlug ihn, wodurch Tala nach hinten fiel. Der Wolf ging zu Boden und hielt sich die Nase. Bryan schaute Tala kalt an; sie hatten sich in der Vergangenheit gestritten, es war noch nie ein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht irgendeine Art von Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten, aber das hier. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, hasste Bryan Tala. Sein Zorn war größer als jegliche Wut, die er bisher gespürt hatte. Was ihn anging, hatte Tala ihm gerade Kai weggenommen und dafür hasste er Tala. Er drückte sich an dem Wolf vorbei, als Tala aufstand, und stürmte in sein Zimmer, die Tür heftig hinter sich zuknallend.

* * *

Ray hüpfte aus dem Taxi und rannte die Treppen zur Eingangstür des Hiwatari Anwesens hoch; dieses Mal würde es keine Spielchen geben. Ray würde seinen Beyblade und seinen Reisepass zurückholen, ob Tala wollte oder nicht. Die Tür öffnete sich und Bryans Lieblingsbediensteter lugte zur Tür heraus. Als er sah, dass es Ray war, warf er die Tür auf und seine Arme um Rays Hals.

„Wow, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich so begrüßt werde, hätte ich Blumen mitgebracht", sagte Ray ziemlich überrascht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind!", stammelte der Diener, „ich sollte Ihnen das eigentlich nicht sagen und ich werde dafür gefeuert, aber was soll's. Master Kai hatte eine Affäre mit Master Bryan und jetzt nicht mehr."

Ray hielt einen Moment inne, als der Diener den Neko-Jin dicht an seine Brust presste und jämmerlich weinte.

„Okay." Ray entfernte sich ein wenig von dem Mann, bevor der ihn komplett vollheulte. „Erzähl' mir ganz langsam, was passiert ist."

„Master Bryan und Master Kai waren im Wohnzimmer und kurz davor ihr... Ding zu machen und-"

„Ihr Ding zu machen?", fragte Ray verdutzt.

„Sie wissen schon, Ding! Was Menschen machen, wenn sie..." Der Diener wedelte mit der Hand und sah peinlich berührt aus. „Wenn zwei Menschen zusammen sind... normalerweise macht man dabei Kinder, aber nur, wenn 'ne Frau mitmacht."

„Oh, richtig", sagte Ray und warf dem Kerl einen seltsamen Blick zu, „red' weiter."

„Jedenfalls, Master Bryan und Master Kai waren gerade dabei, ihr Ding zu machen, aber dann ist Master Tala reingekommen und jetzt sind alle ganz sauer und aufgeregt! Und Master Kai ist unglücklich, nicht, dass er sonst wirklich glücklich ist, oder zumindest zeigt er es nicht, wenn er glücklich ist, weil er nicht lächelt, und-"

„Whoa!" Ray hob seine Hand. „Okay, hab' verstanden. Wo ist Kai?"

„Im Wohnzimmer! Und überlegt, seine Sorgen in einem Glas Wasser zu ertränken!" Der Diener zeigte theatralisch auf eine geschlossene Tür, zu welcher Ray zügig ging und sie mit einem vorsichtigen Klopfen öffnete.

* * *

Kai saß auf dem Sofa. Er befand sich an einem sehr schwarzen Ort. Warum hatte Bryan es ihm nie gesagt? Wie hatte er das nicht wissen können? Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal an den Tag; er war in seinen Gedanken ganz vernebelt. Oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber alles, was er noch wusste, war der dunkle, einsame Raum, in dem er zwei Tage als Strafe für sein Vergehen gesessen hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er nicht verstanden hatte, welches Vergehen er begangen hatte, er hatte nur den schwarzen Phönix in all seiner Pracht sehen wollen.

Jetzt verstand er, warum Bryan ihn all diese Jahre gehasst hatte; er hatte Kai für das, was er getan hatte, brennen sehen wollen. Kai ließ den Kopf hängen; seine scharfen, roten Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Er wusste, er würde Bryan niemals wieder gegenüber treten können in dem Wissen, was er ihm vor all den Jahren angetan hatte. Selbst wenn Bryan ihm mittlerweile vergeben hatte, Kai konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen; wegen ihm, wegen seiner Gier, war ein Mensch gestorben.

„Kai?", Rays leise Stimme klingelte rang laut durch Kais wirbelnde Gedanken, aber er wollte den Tiger nicht anschauen.

„Lass mich allein, Ray", wisperte Kai.

Ray ging zu der vornübergebeugten Figur und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Er schaute zu Kai hoch, seine goldenen Augen voller Emotionen. „Kai, ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst", flüsterte er, „nur für einen Moment, und dann geh' ich wieder."

Kai schaute ihn nicht; er konnte ihn nicht anschauen, Ray war so ein guter Mensch und so nett und er würde nicht verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte, jemand anderem Leid zuzufügen.

„Schau mich an", wiederholte Ray, „bitte."

Kai drehte den Kopf weg, als Ray sich in sein Sichtfeld begab.

Ray seufzte geräuschlos und sah in Kais Gesicht. „Wirst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Nein."

„Bitte, Kai, ich möchte helfen."

„Lass mich einfach allein."

„Bist du sicher?"

Kai nickte nur und sagte nichts. Ray richtete sich auf und blickte hinab auf den Phönix. „Was auch immer passiert ist, Kai, es macht dich nicht zum schlechten Menschen." Als er keine Antwort erhielt, drehte er sich um, wohl wissend, dass er gerade nichts aus Kai herauskriegen würde, und ging zur Tür. „Wenn du reden möchtest, meld' dich einfach", fügte er hinzu bevor er sanft die Tür schloss.

* * *

Tala war in seinem Zimmer am Fenster, als Ray klopfte und sich selbst einließ.

„Raus hier", sagte Tala.

„Gib mir mein Zeug wieder", konterte Ray. Er warf einen bösen Blick zu Tala. „Keine Spielchen mehr, Tala, gib es mir einfach wieder."

„Sonst?", höhnte Tala.

„Sonst durchwühl' ich alles." Ray runzelte die Stirn.

„Viel Spaß, du wirst es nicht finden." Tala schaute zu, wie Ray bloß mit den Schultern zuckte und dann sein Zimmer auf den Kopf stellte, während er nach seinen Sachen suchte. Ray durchstöberte Talas Schubladen, nahm das Bett auseinander und schaute auch da nach, er durchsuchte die Schränke und einige Kisten und er stülpte sogar Talas Badezimmer um. Tala beobachtete all dies mit spöttischer Belustigung, während Ray immer gereizter wurde.

„Du bist nicht mal nah dran", ärgerte Tala ihn, während Ray unter dem Bett wühlte.

„Was hast du dann damit gemacht?", fauchte Ray.

„Sag' ich nicht." Tala grinste hämisch. „Du bleibst hier und machst weiter, ich hab' Dinge zu erledigen."

Er verließ den Raum und ging den Flur hinab.

* * *

Er hielt inne, als ein Diener an Bryans Tür klopfte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Tala erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Bryans blasse, scharfe Gesichtszüge. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und Bryan knurrte giftig, als der Bedienstete den Raum betrat und knallte die Tür in Talas Gesicht zu, sodass der Falke außer Sicht war.

Tala setzte seinen Weg durch den Korridor fort, vorbei an Dienern, die sich Dinge zuflüsterten, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Er zerschmetterte einen Blumentopf auf dem Kopf eines von ihnen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, was sie dachten. Die Treppen runter schreitend stoppte er kurz bei dem Aufenthaltsraum, er spürte Kais Präsenz auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er hielt für einige Sekunden mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck inne, doch dann verließ er das Anwesen und ging die Stufen hinab zu dem Taxi, das auf Ray wartete.

„Du kannst gehen", befahl Tala, als er zur Seite des Fahrers ging.

Der Fahrer sah verwirrt aus. „Er hat gesagt, ich soll auf ihn warten, egal, wie lange es dauert."

„Mr. Kon hat sich entschieden, die Nacht zu bleiben. Mr. Hiwatari ist etwas furchtbares zugestoßen und Mr. Kon möchte bei seinem Freund bleiben", sagte Tala geschmeidig.

Der Fahrer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön, dann bin ich also frei, aber wer bezahlt mich?"

Tala zog ein Bündel Scheine hervor. „Wie viel schuldet er dir? Ich werd' für ihn zahlen."

Der Fahrer sagte es ihm und Tala sah dabei zu, wie der Fahrer durch die Einfahrt verschwand. Sobald das Taxi das Hiwatari Anwesen verlassen hatte, ging er selbst durch die Einfahrt, bis er das Haupttor erreichte.

* * *

Als er beim Haupttor ankam, wandt Tala sich nach links, wo ein großes, schwarzes Auto auf ihn wartete. Auf den Rücksitz kletternd, wartete Tala bis das Auto wieder losfuhr, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich hab' mich drum gekümmert."

„Kuznetsov und Hiwatari sind nicht mehr zusammen?"

„Nein", antwortete Tala.

„Exzellent." Boris machte ein Geräusch des Ekels. „Männer, die miteinander schlafen. Es widert mich an."

Tala sagte nichts, als der Fahrer vorne eine Kurve machte.

Boris lächelte sein böswilliges Lächeln. „Voltaire war ein törichter Mann, wenn er dachte, er könnte seinen Enkel kontrollieren. Er hatte nicht mehr Kontrolle über Kai, als über Kais Mutter, aber ich bin anders. Kai wird nicht wissen, wo er sich verstecken soll, und sobald Bryan das Anwesen verlassen hat, wird Kai alleine und schutzlos sein."

„Bryan ist bereits am Packen", sagte Tala, „es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Hervorragend." Boris wandte seinen Blick zur Seite, auf Tala. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Tala, wie immer. Deine Schauspielerei über die letzten Jahre war beispiellos, und keine Angst, du sollst eine Belohnung für deine Loyalität kriegen."

„Was auch immer mein Herr sagt", erwiderte Tala leise.

„Nun soll ich meine Rache an Kai kriegen, und da alle weg sind, inklusive dieser neugierigen Bladebreakers, gibt es nichts, was er machen kann."

„Was ist mit Kon?", fragte Tala.

Boris runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, er wäre mit den anderen zum Hotel gegangen."

„Er ist zurückgekommen, er musste noch nach ein paar seiner Sachen suchen."

Boris verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, du sollst keine Spielchen treiben mit Ray, das führt nur zu Ärger."

„Was soll ich mit ihm machen?", fragte Tala, Boris' Kommentar ignorierend.

Boris dachte darüber nach und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Bring' ihn zu mir. Ich bin, so wie du, von diesem Neko-Jin fasziniert. Es muss einen Grund geben, weswegen er Bryan vor all den Jahren besiegen konnte. Alle dachten, Bryan würde gewinnen, Ray hatte keine Chance, und trotzdem hat er gewonnen. Ja, bring' ihn zu mir, und nachdem ich die Welt von Kai Hiwatari befreit habe, werde ich den Grund für sein Geheimnis kennen."

Das Auto blieb erneut vor dem Hiwatari Anwesen stehen und Tala stieg aus.

„Und Tala-"

Tala drehte sich um.

„Kai darf dich nicht verdächtigen."

„Ja, Sir." Tala ging zurück in das Hiwatari Anwesen, die Wachhunde anknurrend, als er an ihnen vorbei schritt.


	12. Ein blutrünstiger Soldat

Kai ging zur Tür, erstarrte aber, als er Bryan die Treppe herunterkommen sah, mit einem Bediensteten, der eine Tasche in der Hand hielt, dicht hinter ihm. Er sah hoch zu der starken, muskulösen Person mit den blassen Augen. Er wandte den Blick abrupt ab, als Bryan aufsah und ihn erblickte; er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was machte Bryan bloß mit ihm? Bryan war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der ihn in dem, was er sagen oder tun wollte, verunsicherte. Bryan blieb direkt vor Kai stehen und guckte den Phönix an, darauf wartend, dass er sagte, was auch immer er loswerden wollte.

„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?", fragte Kai.

Bryan schwieg für eine lange Zeit; er betrachtete den Menschen, den er so lange gehasst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er freudig Kai getötet hätte, aber all das hatte sich geändert. Der Phönix hatte etwas an sich, das Bryans Aufmerksamkeit einfing. Die rubinroten Augen, die schlanke, athletische Gestalt, das feurige Temperament und die Art, auf die Kai ihn ansah. „Es war meine Entscheidung, ob ich es dir sage oder nicht, und ich habe mich dazu entschieden, es nicht zu tun", antwortete er.

„Aber irgendwann musst du mal gewollt haben, es mir zu sagen", sagte Kai, „warum hast du's nie?"

Bryan antwortete nicht, aber Kai konnte sich den Grund denken.

„Tala", sagte er leise und Bryan nickte. Er sah nun in Bryans Augen. „Wie kann ich mich mit jemanden treffen, wenn ich eine Person getötet habe, die ihm nahe stand?", flüsterte er, „das Wissen, dass ich jemanden zerstört habe, würde nie aus meinem Kopf verschwinden."

„Und deswegen gehe ich, Geldjunge", sagte Bryan abrupt, als er direkt an Kai vorbei ging, dem Diener die Tasche abnahm und das Anwesen verließ.

Kai hielt ihn nicht auf.

* * *

Tala schlich zum hinteren Teil des Anwesens, er wollte noch nicht gesehen werden, ging eine der Treppen für die Angstellten hoch und eilte durch zwei Korridore, bevor er bei seinem Zimmer ankam. Die Tür stand noch immer offen und er konnte hören, wie Ray nach wie vor all seine Sachen durchwühlte.

Ray saß auf Talas Bett und knurrte hitzig; er hatte seinen Beyblade gefunden, was ihn schon einmal tierisch erleichterte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er ohne aus dem Hiwatari Anwesen gegangen war, und hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, durch Talas Kleidung zu stöbern und sich gleichzeitig pausenlos bei Drigger zu entschuldigen.

Aber seinen Reisepass hatte er immer noch nicht gefunden und das kotzte ihn an; er vermutete, dass Tala ihn hatte, also hatte er entschieden, auf den Wolf zu warten, schließlich würde Tala wohl kaum das Land ohne Wolborg verlassen. Er schaute nun auf diesen Beyblade; es war so anders als sein eigener, das Metall leuchtete in einem grausamen weiß, während Wolborg im Zentrum darauf wartete, ihrem Meister zu dienen.

Er drehte sich um, als jemand den Raum betrat. Tala stand in der Tür und sofort wusste Ray, dass irgendetwas falsch war. Er stand auf und wandt sich um, um Tala ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war der Ausdruck in Talas Augen und Worte, die er zu Kai gesagt hatte, hallten durch seinen Kopf.

„Weil es mir Angst macht, wenn ich in seine Augen schaue", flüsterte Ray, „und ich weiß nicht, was er als nächstes vorhat."

Es war genau dieser Ausdruck in Talas Augen, der Ray Angst machte, nun war er wild und gefühllos.

„Tala?" Ray trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Dein Zeug schon gefunden?", fragte Tala mit einem kalten, höhnischen Grinsen.

„Ich hab' meinen Beyblade gefunden", murmelte Ray, als er nach dem Griff für die Balkontür tastete.

„Na, hier ist dein Reisepass", sagte Tala, während er jenen aus seiner Tasche zog. Er grinste wieder. „Hab' doch gesagt, du findest ihn nicht."

„Kann ich ihn wiederhaben?", fragte Ray, als Tala langsam in seine Richtung ging.

„Das denke ich nicht." Tala stellte sich aufrecht vor Ray hin. „Noch nicht, zumindest."

Sie standen für einen Moment da und starrten einander ins Gesicht; Ray konnte spüren, wie Talas Augen sich in ihn reinbohrten mit eben jenem kalten Ausdruck.

„Was ist mit Kai passiert?", fragte der Neko-Jin.

„Ihm wurde 'ne unschöne Wahrheit präsentiert", antwortete Tala, „ein dunkles, unbekanntes Geheimnis seiner Vergangenheit."

„Zweifellos von dir offenbart."

Tala schnaubte. „Naja, Bryan wollte es nicht sagen, nicht, solange er Kai noch ficken konnte."

„Du hast dich also zwischen sie gestellt?", fragte Ray mit einem unheilverkündendem Blick, „das war absolut nicht nötig!"

„Du kanntest ihr kleines Geheimnis also." Tala sperrte Ray ein, sodass der Tiger am Glas der Balkontür gefangen war. „Und du hast ihnen deinen Segen gegeben?"

„Es lag nicht an mir, das zu kommentieren."

„Wie unheimlich großzügig von dir", spottete Tala, „Boris war nicht so zuvorkommend."

Ray Augen wurden groß. „Boris! Du arbeitest wieder für Boris!"

Tala lachte. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, für Boris zu arbeiten."

„Aber was ist mit Kai? Und mit BEGA? Du hast es gehasst, als Boris zurückgekommen ist, um BEGA zu gründen!"

„Ich _habe gesagt_ , ich würde es hassen, aber eigentlich war es mir egal." Tala lehnte sich zu Ray.

„Aber was ist mit Kai? Weiß er, dass du für Boris arbeitest?"

„Bist du bescheuert? Natürlich nicht, glaubst du, Kai hätte mich in sein Heim gelassen, wenn er es gewusst hätte?"

„Aber..." Ray kämpfte darum, etwas zu sagen, während er versuchte, mit der Situation klarzukommen. Doch dann schaute er zu Tala auf und war unfähig, seine Angst zu verstecken. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Weil ich dein Gesicht sehen wollte", erwiderte Tala und lächelte grausam. „Also, jetzt wirst du mit mir kommen, denn Boris will dich."

„Nein!" Ray krachte durch die Balkontüren und rannte zum Rand des Balkons, panisch nach einem Fluchtweg suchend. Er hatte keine Zeit. Tala packte ihn an der Hüfte und warf ihn gegen die Wand.

„Kai!", Ray spürte, wie sein Kopf gegen die Steinwand schlug und wusste nichts mehr...

Den Neko-Jin aufhebend, trug Tala Ray zum Bett und legte ihn darauf ab. Er überprüfte den Puls, der noch immer kräftig war. Der Neko-Jin war komplett weggetreten, aber um sicherzugehen, holte Tala eine Spritze, die mit eine Schlafmittel gefüllt war, hervor. Er stach sie in Rays Haut und warf die Spritze dann zusammen mit Rays Reisepass in den Mülleimer und verließ den Raum. Da war noch eine Sache, die er machen musste, bevor er Ray zu Boris brachte.

* * *

Kai lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen des Aufenthaltsraumes und schaute zum Haupteingang, durch den vor wenigen Minuten Bryan rausgegangen war. Um ihn herum gingen die Bediensteten ihren täglichen Geschäften nach, und jeder einzelne von ihnen vermied es, ihrem Arbeitgeber in die Augen zu sehen. Kai war es egal; es war ihm egal, was sie von ihm dachten.

„Kai."

Kai schaute nicht auf, als er hörte, wie Tala die Treppe hinabging.

„Schau mich an." Tala stellte sich direkt vor Kai und wartete, dass der hochblickte und ihn anschaute. „Vergib mir", flüsterte Tala.

Kai schickte ihm einen tödlichen Blick. „Niemals", knurrte er, „du hattest kein Recht, das zu tun, was du getan hast!"

„Ich weiß." Tala schaute auf den Boden. „Du hast Recht damit, sauer zu sein."

Kais Augen füllten sich mit Wut. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Ivanov!"

Tala nickte und begann langsam, die Treppen wieder hochzugehen.

„Hast du Ray sein Zeug wiedergegeben?", fragte Kai kalt.

„Natürlich", sagte Tala, „Kon ist vor ein paar Minuten gegangen, er wird schon wieder beim Hotel sein."

„Gut", sagte Kai, „und ich sag' das jetzt zum letzten Mal, Tala. Lass Ray zufrieden."

„Natürlich", sagte Tala, bevor er sich erneut daran machte, die Treppen zu erklimmen.

„Ich will, dass du mein Grundstück verlässt!", rief Kai ihm nach.

Tala kehrte zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Er hielt beim Bett inne und blickte hinab auf den schlafenden Tiger. Die feinen, schwarzen Strähnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Die leicht gebräunte Haut war unversehrt, abgesehen von dem fast verheilten Kratzer an der Seite seines Gesichts und die großen, goldenen Augen waren in entspanntem Schlaf geschlossen. Rays Kopf anhebend, glitt Tala mit einer Hand zum Hinterkopf des Neko-Jin. Die Wunde dort war nicht ernst und die Blutung hatte gestoppt. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass er keine anderen Verletzungen hatte, und dass er nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr war, im Schlaf zu sterben, hob Tala ihn auf seine Arme und verließ den Raum. Wieder schlich er durch den Hintereingang und über die Angestelltentreppen nach draußen, ohne, dass ihn jemand sah.

* * *

„Ich will, dass alle verschwinden", befahl Kai und zeigte auf die Tür. „Jetzt."

Er schaute zu und wartete, dass all seine Bediensteten mit verschiedenen Ausdrücken des Mitgefühls und der Verwirrung, das hing davon ab, ob sie gesehen hatten, wie Bryan ging, sein Grundstück verließen. Aber Kai ignorierte sie alle und als der letzte von ihnen weg war, verschloss er die Tür. Er ging zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo Kai einfach auf dem Sofa zusammenbrach und seine Augen schloss. Er wünschte sich, dass Tala nicht mitten bei ihm und Bryan reinmarschiert wäre. Er wollte den Falken sehen, aber ein Teil von ihm konnte Bryan nicht ins Gesicht schauen, nicht mehr, wo er jetzt wusste, was er wusste.

„Scheiß auf die Welt", murmelte er. In seiner Dunkelheit versuchte er sich an jemanden zu erinnern, den er nie gekannt hatte. Wie war dieser Tony gewesen? Er musste etwas anderes gewesen sonst, wenn er Bryan so nahe gestanden hatte, war er also auch so gewalttätig gewesen? Kai versuchte, sich ihn vorzustellen, war er schlank gewesen? Fett? Dünn? Knochig? Sexy? Hässlich? War er genauso aufgewachsen, wie der Rest von ihnen? Warum hatte er Kai an diesem Tag gerettet? Hatte man es ihm gesagt? Oder war er ein guter Mensch mit starkem Geist gewesen, den die Abtei nie hatte brechen können?

* * *

Bryan wanderte durch die Straßen mit seiner Tasche in einer Hand. Menschen drückten sich in der beschäftigen Straße an ihm vorbei, und er schubste sie zurück, nicht interessiert daran, ob sie auf die Straße fielen oder nicht. Zorn brannte in seinem Inneren, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Tala hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, das bisschen Freude, das Bryan im Leben hatte, zu ruinieren, und Bryan sollte verdammt sein, wenn er Tala damit durchkommen ließe. Der Wolf durfte was erleben und vergiss die Tatsache, dass Tala Bryans engster Freund gewesen war. Bryan hatte keine Freunde und brauchte auch keine.

Das einzige, das ihn störte, war der ihm unbekannte Grund, weswegen Tala über Tony gesprochen hatte; vor Jahren hatte er einen Pakt mit Bryan geschlossen, dass er es niemals verraten würde, und dennoch waren diese simplen Worte aus dem Mund des Wolfs geschlüpft, ohne dass dieser überhaupt versucht hätte, sie aufzuhalten. Bryan verstand nicht; es störte ihn, dass der nicht begreifen konnte, warum Tala etwas getan hatte, von dem er versprochen hatte, es niemals zu tun. Bryan erinnerte sich noch glasklar daran, dass er gesagt hatte, dass es Bryans Entscheidung war, ob Kai von Tony erfahren sollte, und dass er, Tala, es niemals sagen und die Entscheidung Bryan damit abnehmen würde. Das war etwas ganz neues, denn über Jahre hinweg hatte Tala Bryan verboten, Kai davon zu erzählen, aber vor ein paar Tagen hatte der Wolf seine Meinung geändert. Bryan versuchte, den Grund für diesen Sinneswandel herauszufinden, aber nichts schien seine Frage beantworten zu können.

Bryan knurrte, als die gleiche Frage durch seinen Kopf wirbelte; nichts hatte ihn mehr so sehr beschäftigt, seit er versucht hatte zu verstehen, warum Ray ihn besiegt hatt. Es nervte ihn, dass er nicht begriff, und es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, sich die ganze Zeit schweigend Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich werd' schon so schlimm wie Geldjunge mit seiner ganzen blöden Fragerei", grummelte er.

Und was war mit Kai? Was sollte Bryan nun machen? Kai würde ihn niemals auch nur anschauen, nicht jetzt, wo der Phönix sich selbst die Schuld an Tonys Tod gab. Das war das Problem mit Gewissen; sie brachten einem nur Ärger. Bryan wusste, dass er gerissen war, aber er hatte kein Gewissen und musste sich deshalb auch nie wegen irgendwas Vorwürfe machen. Eine Sehnsucht baute sich in Bryan auf und er war sich nicht sicher, warum; er wollte seinen Phönix. Er erinnerte sich an die roten Augen und die blasse Haut.

„Nun, Bryan, es ist eine Freude, zu sehen, dass du auch mal an der Sonne bist."

Bryan hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht rum. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand. Er kannte die Stimme wie seine Handfläche. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, warum Boris direkt hinter ihm stand.

* * *

Als Tala in die Abtei ging mit einem noch immer schlafenden Ray auf dem Arm, ging er direkt zu Boris' Büro und war überrascht, als er sah, dass es nicht Boris war, der in dem Bürostuhl saß. Matthew Hiwatari, Kai Hiwataris Vater, schenkte Tala ein kaltes Lächeln. „Also hat sich der Wolf nie von seinem Herrchen befreit."

„Boris ist nicht mein Herr", sagte Tala, „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Boris und ich haben ein Geschäft am Laufen", sagte Matthew knapp. „Aber genug davon. Welche Geschenke hast du Boris mitgebracht?" Er schaute zu, wie Tala Ray auf dem Stuhl absetzte. „Er ist hübsch, nicht wahr? Solche eine Schande, dass Boris ihn ruinieren will."

„Was Boris plant geht Sie nichts an." Tala stellte sich vor Matthew und blockierte damit dessen Sicht auf Ray. „Ray gehört jetzt ihm."

Matthew Lächeln wuchs. „Du bist wirklich ein Verräter, nicht wahr? Ich bin neugierig, zu sehen, was du machen wirst, sobald Kai 'rausfindet, dass du Ray geklaut hast?"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass Kai wissen wird, dass ich es war?" fragte Tala mit einem höhnischen Grinsen in Richtung Matthew; er hasste diesen Mann so sehr.

„Oh, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Kai gerade zwar im Dunkeln tappen mag, aber das wird nicht lange anhalten. Bald wird Kai wissen, dass du sie alle verraten hast und er wird nach dir suchen. Er wird dich töten, Tala."

„Wenn ich untergehen sollte, stelle ich sicher, dass Sie mir folgen werden", knurrte Tala.

„Das bezweifle ich." Matthew schnaubte. „Es gibt Dinge, die ich über meinen Sohn weiß, die du nie erfahren wirst."

Tala grinste kalt. „Das gleiche könnte ich auch sagen", sagte er quälend ruhig, als er zusah, wie Matthew sich aus eine Karaffe ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

„Ach wirklich? Welche Geheimnisse meines Sohnes kennst du denn?", fragte Kais Vater als er einen Schluck seines Wassers trank.

„Nun, zum einen", sagte Tala mit funkelnden Augen, „wette ich, dass Sie nicht wussten, dass er schwul ist."

Matthew Hiwatari verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und Tala beobachtete mit großer Belustigung, wie er mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen hustete. „ER IST WAS?"

„Nun, Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn man in der Abtei aufwächst", sagte Tala gelassen, „es gibt dort keine Mädchen, also schätze ich, ist das einzige, was man machen kann... sich neu zu orientieren." Matthews Gesicht ließ ihn böse grinsen. „Das wussten Sie nicht?" Tala gab ein gespieltes Keuchen von sich. „Wie schockierend unhöflich von Kai, es Ihnen nie gesagt zu haben."

„Du lügst! Das muss eine Lüge sein!", stotterte Matthew.

„Warum?", fragte Tala, „ist es so falsch? Sicherlich sind Sie nicht so engstirnig", schalt er. Innerlich war er am Gackern, Matthew Hiwatari wusste nichts, wenn er dachte, dass er hier wieder rauskommen würde.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem leisen Nuscheln unterbrochen, worauf Tala sich umdrehte und sah, wie sich Rays große, goldene Augen langsam öffneten. Matthew stand auf und schaute zu, wie der Neko-Jin so langsam aus seinem von Drogen verursachten Schlaf erwachte. Ray blickte sich verwirrt und angeschlagen um; sein Hinterkopf schmerzte und sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Seine Umgebung war dunkel und trübe, seine Sicht verschwommen, doch Ray war sich sicher, dass er in diesem finsteren, kalten und einsamen Raum nicht alleine war.

„Wo bin ich?"


	13. Ganz Allein

„Was willst du, Boris?" Bryan drehte sich noch immer nicht um. Er würde den Mann nicht anschauen, er glaubte nicht, dass er den Mann anschauen konnte, ohne nach der erstbesten Waffe zu greifen, die ihm in die Hände kam. Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab? Er wollte Boris töten, warum zögerte er also? Boris hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn, warum nicht also einfach umdrehen und den Kerl mit dem kleinen Messer umbringen, das geradezu danach schrie, aus seiner Tasche in seine Hand zu wandern? Es wäre so einfach; Bryan machte sich keine Gedanken darum, ins Gefängnis zu kommen, niemand würde wissen, dass er es war. Die Straße war so voll, dass Bryan schon längst weg sein würde, sobald irgendjemand überhaupt merkte, dass Boris tot war.

„Du hast mich immer schon enttäuscht, Bryan." Boris' Stimme war dunkel und kühl, aber Bryan hörte jedes Wort und es machte ihn wütend. „Seit deiner Niederlage gegen Ray hast du deine Schärfe verloren, und jetzt entdecke ich, dass du dich einigen widerlichen Gewohnheiten verschrieben hast."

Bryan runzelte die Stirn; er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wovon Boris sprach, aber er sagte nichts. Jahrelange Erfahrung hatten Bryan beigebracht, dass Boris einen Grund hatte, hier zu sein, und nicht nur, um über widerliche Gewohnheiten zu schwatzen.

„Bestreitest du es?", fragte Boris.

„Wie kann ich etwas bestreiten, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wovon du redest?", erwiderte Bryan.

Erst war Stille hinter ihm, doch dann sagte Boris: „Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dich für solch einen schnippischen Kommentar windelweich geprügelt hätte."

„Dann versuch's doch!", knurrte Bryan, „gib' mir einen Grund, dir das Genick zu brechen, bitte!"

„Gib' du mir doch einen Grund, Kai in die Brust zu schießen, bitte", war Boris' noch immer lässige Antwort.

* * *

„Wo bin ich?"

Ray fand sich in die leuchtenden, saphirfarbenen Augen Talas aufblickend wieder; als er in das Gesicht des Wolfes schaute, verweilte er auf der Dunkelheit in den Augen, das Blau war tiefer, dunkler und kälter, aber als Ray weiter in sie hineinstarrte, erhellten sie wieder und wurden eisblau, so, wie Ray sie kannte.

„Wo bin ich?", wiederholte er; er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war, aber sein Kopf war leer. Abgesehen von der Erinnerung, dass er in Talas Zimmer nach seinen Sachen gesucht hatte. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", flüsterte er.

Tala sagt nichts und starrte lediglich hinab auf den Neko-Jin, dessen unergründliche, goldene Augen sich in Verwirrung und ansteigender Panik umsahen. Matthew Hiawari stellte sich neben den Rotschopf und er blickte ebenfalls auf den Neko-Jin hinab, doch sein Gesicht war voller Boshaftigkeit und einer Kälte, bei der Ray erschauderte.

„Tala", versuchte Ray es erneut, eine Antwort von dem Rothaarigen zu kriegen, aber Tala schwieg, während Matthew Hiwatari einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Ray machte. Der Tiger versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch seine Muskel waren schwer und träge, sein Kopf drehte sich und daher fiel er in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Sediere ihn", sagte Matthew naserümpfend, „ich nehme an, Boris will ihn sich sofort anschauen, wenn er zurück ist."

„Was auch immer Sie sagen", spottete Tala.

„Das tue ich." Matthew wandte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. „Außer natürlich, du willst Boris' Befehle verweigern. Das wäre traurig, vor allem nach all den Jahren, die du ihm schon so treu dienst." Er öffnete die Tür und drehte den Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu Tala zu schauen. Der war bitter, dass er Matthews Anweisungen folge leisten musste und holte eine neue Spritze hervor. Mathews Lächeln war selbstgefällig, als er mit einem Klicken der Tür den Raum verließ.

Tala wandte sich zurück zu Ray, der genug bei der Sache war, um zu begreifen, was Tala vorhatte. „Komm' her, Mietze", wisperte er.

„Tala, bitte, nicht", nuschelte Ray, „bitte nicht. Ich werd' nicht versuchen, abzuhauen, tu's einfach nicht..." Seine Stimme verhallte; ihm wurde schlecht, als sich alles vor seinen Augen drehte. „... bitte... nicht..."

* * *

Kai schaute hoch in den nächtlichen Himmel und fragte sich, wo Bryan war, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, nicht über den Falken nachzudenen; er hatte Kopfschmerzen, und das was er gerade eindeutig nicht brauchte, war jemand, der ihn reizte. Zu blöd, dass der Eindringling, der ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss zerstört hatte, nicht genauso dachte. Kai seufzte genervt, bewegte sich aber kein Stück von seiner Position auf dem Schlafzimmerboden. Es war ihm egal, was sie nahmen; was ihn anging, so war es nur Zeug und er konnte sich immer neues holen. Den Behörden erklären, warum er auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers gelegen hatte, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen, während jemand seinen Besitz plünderte würde jedoch ein Problem sein, aber Kai dachte sich, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Anwalt dafür bezahlen konnte, das für ihn zu erledigen.

Hölle, er war reich genug.

Es irritierte ihn, dass solange er versuchte, nicht über Bryan nachzudenken, seine Gedanken zu den Bladebreakers wanderten; die Kette, die um seine Finger gewickelt war und sich kalt anfühlte, hatte sich nun in seiner Hand erwärmt und der schwarze Anhänger leuchtete im Mond, der durch das Fenster hinabschien. Er dachte über das nach, was Ray gesagt hatte.

Kai war kein schlechter Mensch.

„Blöder Neko-Jin", schnaubte Kai, „wie falsch kann er eigentlich liegen." Er hatte jemanden getötet, es gab nichts Gutes in ihm, nur Böses. Wenn nur-

„Ein großes, flauschiges Schaf mit Zähnen, zwei große, flauschige Schafe mit Zähnen, drei-"

Die Stimme durchbrach die Stille der Nacht wie ein Nebelhorn und Kai schoss kerzengerade in die Höhe, um sich wild umzuschauen. „Bryan!"

„Pscht, ich zähle Schäfchen. Zehn große, flauschige Schäfchen mit Zähnen und einem großen, pink leuchtenden Hut, elf große, flauschige-"

„Wo zur Hölle bist du?" Kai stand wütend auf und begann, die vielen Wanschränke, die an der einen Wand standen, zu öffnen. „Komm' da raus, sofort!"

„Pscht, ich bin beschäftigt! Fünfzehn große, flauschige Schäfchen die eine große Nase und ein kleines Gemächt haben... warte, war es das oder fünfzehn große, flauschige Schäfchen die kleine Nasen haben, aber einen sehr großen Schw-"

Kai riss den großen Schrank neben der Tür auf und fand Bryan darin vor, der einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, den man ziemlich selbstgefällig nennen konnte. „Was zum Henker?", fragte Kai relativ ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich kochte. „Verschwinde aus meinem Schrank."

„Aww, aber mir gefällt's hier drinnen!", jammerte Bryan, „erinnerst du dich nicht an das erste Mal, dass ich hier war? Du hast mich hier reingeschubst, als Voltaire Klopf-Klopf gemacht hat."

„Halt einfach den Mund und komm aus meinem Schrank raus!", fauchte Kai.

„Aww, komm' schon, mach mit! Ich rede nur über die guten, alten Zeiten."

Kais Augen verengten sich gefährlich, aber Bryan natürlich, der unser aller Lieblings-Bryan war, genoss dies. Er schmollte: „Geldjunge macht keinen Spaß."

„Verschwinde zum Teufel noch eins aus meinem Schrank."

„Nein."

„Jetzt!" Kai schaute den Falken böse an, während er sich an all die Gründe erinnerte, weswegen er den Kerl so lange gehasst hatte. Er zerrte an Bryans Oberteil; der Falke schaute seelenruhig runter auf die blassen Finger, die an seinem Hemd zogen, und seufzte mitfühlend.

„Du musst dich wirklich mehr anstrengen, Geldjunge." Bryan grinste in die lodernden, roten Augen. „Du musst stärker ziehen."

„Komm einfach aus dem verdammten Schrank raus."

„Aber warum? Es kotzt dich so sehr an."

Kai knurrte und drehte sich wütend von Bryan weg. „Verschwinde einfach."

„Nein", feixte Bryan, „du solltest mittlerweile wissen, Geldjunge, dass du mich nicht loswirst, selbst wenn du wolltest."

Kai wirbelte hitzig herum. „Du hast absolut keine Scheißidee, was ich will und was ich nicht will."

„Du willst, dass Boris stirbt, du willst wissen, warum Tala sich wie ein verklemmtes Arschloch benimmt, du willst wissen, warum du die ganze Zeit so wütend bist und du willst, dass ich meine verdammte Fresse halte, weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe."

„ _Oh, halt einfach dein verdammtes Maul_ ", knurrte Kai.

„Ich schließe meine Beweisführung ab." Bryan trat aus dem Schrank und stellte sich vor Kai. „Nun, ich kann die ganzen Fragen nicht beantworten, aber eine Sache kann ich dir sagen."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Kai mit einem seltsamen Gefühl.

„Dass ich ein verdammt guter-"

„BEENDE diesen Satz bloß nicht", sagte Kai durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Bryan grinste. „Aw! Geldjunge hat also keinen Bock."

„Ist das alles, woran du denkst?" Kai massierte seine Schläfe und ging zum Fenster.

„Nein!" Bryan fühlte sich beleidigt. „Ich esse auch!"

Kai seufzte und verbarg sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Großartig, ich hab' mit einem sexbesessenen Tyson geschlafen."

„Die Andeutungen nehm' ich dir übel."

„Dann geh' und nehm' sie mir woanders übel", grollte Kai, „ich will dich nicht sehen, also verpiss' dich."

„Aw, Geldjunge ist gemein!", schmollte Bryan, „klein Bryan ist traurig." Er wimmerte in Spott.

Kai riss der Geduldsfaden. „Schön. Du bleibst hier und ich gehe."

Bryan schnappte nach Luft. „Heißt das, ich hab' unseren kleinen Krieg geownnen?"

Kai stürmte ohne Bryan eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen raus; er war so sauer und er wusste nicht, warum. In Kais Zimmer hingegen wartete Bryan, bis Kais Schritte verhallten, bevor er ruhig zu den Balkontüren ging. Sie öffnend, ging er raus aus auf den Balkon und schaute in den Nachthimmel.

Er war nicht der Typ, der die Sterne anstarrte und über sein Problem nachdachte; das war viel zu schrullig für ihn, aber jetzt gerade war er... verwirrt. Es war schwierig und Bryan war es nicht gewohnt, schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen; er dachte zurück an das, was Boris gesagt hatte, und knurrte bitterlich. Er würde den Mann sterben sehen, und wenn es das letzte war...

Rückblick.

 _Erst war Stille hinter ihm, doch dann sagte Boris: „Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dich für solch einen schnippischen Kommentar windelweich geprügelt hätte."_

„ _Dann versuch's doch!", knurrte Bryan, „gib' mir einen Grund, dir das Genick zu brechen, bitte!"_

„ _Gib' du mir doch einen Grund, Kai in die Brust zu schießen, bitte", war Boris' noch immer lässige Antwort._

 _Bryan erstarrte; davon redete Boris also, irgendwie hatte er von Bryans 'Eskapaden' mit Kai erfahren. Bryan seufzte und dachte, dass er es genauso gut einfach von den Dächern der Stadt schreien konnte. 'ICH HATTE SCHWULEN SEX MIT KAI HIWATARI UND ER MOCHTE ES!', dann würden zumindest alle darüber Bescheid wissen und Bryan musste sich nicht mit sinnlosen Unterhaltungen rumärgern, die er mit Menschen hielt, die er langsam in Stück reißen wollte._

„ _Hast du geglaubt, ich würde es nicht 'rausfinden?", fragte Boris ruhig, „Ich entdecke alles und jetzt habe ich erneut die Kontrolle."_

 _Bryans Lippen kräuselten sich. „Was willst du, Boris?", knurrte er._

„ _Ich will, dass du tust, was ich dir sage." Bryan konnte Boris' heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und er schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Sonst können Menschen verletzt werden."_

 _Bryan schnaubte. „Als ob es mich jemals interessiert hat, dass Menschen verletzt werden."_

„ _Du möchtest doch nicht, dass Kai etwas geschieht, oder?"_

 _Bryans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Mach mit Hiwatari, was du willst, ist mir egal." Er bluffte und sie beide wussten dies; sie beide wussten, dass Bryan absolut keinen Grund unter den Füßen hatte. Boris hatte wieder die Kontrolle und wie jedes Mal gab es nichts, was Bryan tun konnte._

„ _Was willst du?", fragte Bryan, seine Stimme kalt._

„ _Simpel", antwortete Boris, „Ich will Kai."_

Rückblick Ende.

… nun schaute Boris runter auf das Gelände und erinnerte sich an Boris Befehl: Stell Kai eine Falle. Bryan hatte gelacht, sich gefragt, warum er auch nur irgendetwas für Boris machen sollte... aber dann hatte Boris sein Ass im Ärmel ausgespielt. Boris hatte Tala. Zumindest hatte er das Bryan gesagt. Und wenn Boris seinen engsten Freund lebendig wiedersehen wollte, musste er Kai übergeben. Bryan knurrte; Tala war sein Freund... und dennoch hatte jener Kai sein Geheimnis verraten. Er hatte Kai von Tony erzählt. Er hatte diese Dinge gesagt, die Bryan innerlich zum Überkochen gebracht hatten. Aber. Er durfte Tala nichts geschehen lassen, denn Tala war sein Freund... oder?

Tala war sein Freund... nicht?

* * *

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten Kai alleine, um ihn zu töten", sagte Tala, als er zu Boris ins Büro kam.

Boris lächelte kalt. „Ich denke, ich werde Bryan noch ein wenig länger mitspielen lassen."

Tala runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum? Es ist nicht nötig, Bryan da mit 'reinzuziehen."

„Bist du hier, um zu gehorchen, oder um mich anzuzweifeln?", fragte Boris scharf.

„Natürlich um zu gehorchen, Master Boris", erwiderte Tala geschmeidig, „ich war lediglich neugierig, warum Sie Bryan in ihre Pläne integriert haben."

Boris lachte. „Wenn du nicht verstehst, warum ich das tue, dann kennst du mich kein bisschen, Tala."

Tala schwieg. Er kannte Boris weit besser, als Boris wusste, alles, was er tun musste, war still zu sein, damit Boris ihm alles erklärte, unfähig, sich nicht zu rühmen.

„Wenn Kai stirbt, welchen Menschen werden sie sich zuerst anschauen?", sagte Boris.

„Den jähzornigen Diener, den Kai vor ein paar Tagen gefeuert hat?"

„Nein." Boris warf Tala einen genervt-verwirrten Blick zu und drehte sich zum Fenster. „Die ganze Welt weiß von dem Hass zwischen Kai und mir. Wenn jemand Kai tot und ohne jeden Hinweis auffindet, werden sie sofort an meiner Tür klopfen... außer, es gibt wasserfeste Beweise, dass jemand anderes an Kais Tod schuld war."

„Sie werden Bryan Kais Tod anhängen?" Talas Augen verengten sich. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass das passiert, dann sind Sie ein Narr! Es gibt absolut keine Möglichkeit auf der Welt, dass Bryan das zulässt!"

„Kuznetsov hat den Eindruck, ich würde dich gefangen halten. Wenn er mir Kai gibt, bekommt er dich zurück. Wenn er Kai behält verliert er dich. Bryan weiß, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, euch beide zu behalten, ist, zu tun, was ich ihm sage."

„Sir, wenn ich das sagen darf, ich glaube nicht-"

„Behalte deine Gedanken für dich selbst, Ivanov!", knurrte Boris, „solltest du nicht eigentlich ein Auge auf unseren kleinen Neko-Jin werfen?"

Tala zog sich zurück. „Natürlich, Sir."

„Ist er immer noch sediert?"

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Tala, „ich habe ihn erneut betäubt, sobald Mr. Hiwatari weg war, und er ist noch nicht wieder bei Sinnen."

„Gut, allerdings würde ich mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du ihn persönlich bewarchst, da es dort keine Sicherheitskameras mehr gibt."

Tala verstand die Andeutung; er verließ Boris Büro und ging durch die kalten Steingänge die Treppen hinab zu den Zellen im Keller.

* * *

Kai ging in Talas Raum in der kleinen, nutzlosen Hoffnung, dass der Wolf da wäre. Ehrlich gesagt vermisste Kai seinen engsten Freund und er jetzt, wo er Bryan nicht haben konnte, sickerten all diese Gefühle der Einsamkeit in ihn zurück, sodass er sich schwach und lächerlich fühlte. Er dachte darüber nach, das Hotel zu kontaktieren um mit den Bladebreakers zu reden, wohl wissend, dass immer einer von ihnen wach war, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Aber sein Stolz hatte ihn aufgehalten. Er hatte zu Bryan zurückgehen wollen, aber auch das konnte er nicht. Seine Fantasie versorgte ihn durchweg mit Bildern eines toten Mannes, den er nie getroffen, aber getötet hatte. Er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte; wie konnte man sich schuldig fühlen, jemanden umgebracht zu haben, den man gar nicht kannte? Andererseits, wie konnte man sich nicht schuldig fühlen, wenn man der Grund für den Tod eines anderen Mannes war?

Und Bryan hatte ihn gekannt. Kai hatte jemanden getötet, den Bryan gekannt hatte, und wieder und wieder schwirrte dieser Gedanken in Kreisen durch seinen Kopf wie eine Aufnahme, die sich nicht stoppen ließ. Das Gefühl ging einfach nicht weg, egal wie sehr er es beiseite schob, es verschwand nicht. Er wollte sich nicht von Bryan fernhalten, aber wie konnte er sich ihm nähern, wenn er jemanden ermordet hatte? Kai schaute finster an die Wand und trat wütend nach dem Müllkorb, sodass der durch den Raum flog und seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte.

Kai versteinerte.

Er starrte lange Zeit auf den Boden.

Er starrte lange Zeit auf den Reisepass.

Er starrte lange Zeit auf Rays Reisepass.

Genau den Reisepass, von dem Tala gesagt hatte, dass er ihn Ray wiedergegeben hatte.

Was ging hier vor?

* * *

Tala steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür, hinter welcher Ray gefangen war, nachdem er ihn aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Er hatte Boris gesagt, er hätte Ray wieder betäubt.

Er hatte gelogen.

Er hatte Ray nicht wieder betäubt, auch, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, warum nicht. Es war eh keine große Sache, Ray war schwach, und auch, wenn er Bryan einst geschlagen hatte, das war lange her. Ray war zu weich, als dass er irgendeine Bedrohung für Tala darstellte. Der Rotschopf öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Ray warf sich auf Tala mit ausgefahrenen Krallen; ihre Körper prallten aneinander und goldene Augen bohrten sich in blaue. Ray war zornig; weg war der ruhige und sedierte Ray, der schwach die ein Hündchen war. Der Tiger war erwacht, auf der Hut und wütend.

Tala war ein Verräter.

Er arbeitete für Boris; er betrog Kai und Ray hasste ihn dafür. Er knurrte, als seine Klauen die Ärmel von Talas Oberteil zerfetzten und riss an der blassen Haut, die Fänge gefletscht, während sie miteinander rangen; Ray versuchte, sich einen Weg an Tala vorbei zu bahnen, doch der Wolf hielt ihn zurück, auch wenn er von der Raserei und Wildheit überrascht war, die ihn traf. Er hatte sich bei Ray geirrt und der Tiger war herausgekommen, um zu beweisen, dass er keine feige Kuschelkatze war.

Allerdings war Tala körperlich stärker und er drückte Ray gegen die Wand; Ray wehrte sich und rang mit Tala, als der Russe ihn gegen Wand und ihre Körper zusammenpresste, bis der Tiger davon ermüdete, um seine Freiheit zu kämpfen. Ihre Herzen schlugen schnell, hämmerten heftig gegen ihre Brustkörbe sodass sie beide den Herzschlag den Anderen spüren konnten, während hitzige, aufgebrachte goldene Augen lange in eisblaue starrten.


	14. Launischer Fremder

Kai stürmte durch das Anwesen; er wurde immer wütender, schon zu lange wurde er von anderen ausgenutzt, schon zu lange wusste er nicht, was los war. Der Phönix war erwacht und er würde rausfinden, was geschah... selbst, wenn er dabei sterben würde. Sieben Minuten waren vergangen, seit Kai Rays Reisepass auf dem Boden in Talas Zimmer gefunden hatte, und seit dem war sein komplettes Vertrauen in den Wolf zerstört worden. Sein Bedürfnis, die enge Freundschaft des Rothaarigen wiederzugewinnen hatte sich entflammt und war zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt. Tala hatte etwas vor und Kai würde rausfinden, was es war.

Erst musste er Bryan finden. Der Phönix stürmte in sein Schlafzimmer und krachte fast mit dem Falken zusammen, der jenes gerade verlassen wollte.

„Was soll das, Geldjunge", kommentierte Bryan als er Kais fliegendem Körper auswich, um daraufhin von Kais fliegender Faust getroffen zu werden. „Au! Womit hab' ich den denn verdient?" Er wollte Kais nächsten Schlag aufhalten, doch der Phönix ließ ihm keine Zeit dafür.

„Was zum Henker ist hier eigentlich los." Kai holte ein drittes Mal aus, um Bryan zu schlagen, doch dieses Mal war Bryan bereit und er stoppte Kais gut gezielte Faust mit seiner eigenen, schwieligen Hand. Kais Mörderblick war feurig, doch er prallte von Bryan ab, als wäre er ein Gummiball; der Falke stand einfach da und wartete darauf, dass Kai den engen Griff, mit dem der Phönix sein Oberteil festhielt, lockerte. Mit einem zornigen Fauchen zog Kai sich zurück und drängte sich an Bryan vorbei, um sich an das Fenster zu stellen, wo er seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Bryan wandte sich zum Fenster und zu Kai. „Schau, wenn das wegen der preislosen Kristallstatue ist, dann war das nicht meine Schuld, sie war Falborg im Weg! Sie war im Weg!"

Kai drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Welche Statue?"

Bryan hielt sofort inne. „Oh, du weißt nichts von der preislosen Kristallstatue, ist schon in Ordnung. Vergiss es." Er warf Kai einen Blick zu, der Engel zum Weinen bringen könnte. „Also, warum bist du so wütend? Es ist doch nicht wegen der verstopften Toilette im Erdgeschoss?"

„Verstopfte Toilette?"

„Ich werd' jetzt einfach den Mund halten", entschied Bryan, als Kais Gesichtsausdruck sich verdunkelte und gefährlich wurde. „Bitte fahr fort. Zu wissen, was dir auf den Sack geht, ist alles, was ich ihm Leben begehre."

Kai warf den Reisepass nach ihm. Bryan duckte sich und hob den Reisepass auf, als er neben seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel. Kai drehte sich zurück zum Fenster und wartete auf Bryans Antwort. Er hoffte auf einen vernünftigen Kommentar von dem Falken. Er wurde bitter enttäuscht.

„Nettes Bild. Glaubst du, Kon hat seine Haare hergerichtet, bevor er es hat nehmen lassen?" Bryan duckte sich, als eine Vase auf ihn zuflog. „Vosichtig, Geldjunge! Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch Vasen hast!"

„Dann gib' doch wenigstens einmal in deinem verdammten Leben eine vernünftige Antwort!", wütete Kai, „Gott! Ich weiß nicht, weswegen ich mich mehr schäme! Dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe oder dass ich tatsächlich geglaubt habe, dass du ein Gehirn hast!"

„Heißt das, ich bin langweilig?", fragte Bryan leise.

Kai hielt inne und sah verwirrt aus. „Das hab' ich nicht gesagt, das würde ich niemals sagen. Das stimmt nicht."

Bryan zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern während er vortrat und Rays Reisepass vor Kais Füße fallen ließ. Er fühlte, wie Kais rote Augen ihn anstarrten und versuchten, den Falken dazu zu bringen, den Blick zu erwidern, aber Bryan schaute weg.

„Ich vermute, dass Tala das gesagt hat." Kais Stimme war sanft, aber die Wut in ihm stieg lediglich an; Tala hatte so etwas zu Bryan gesagt. Warum? Kai würde nicht aufhören, bis er jede einzelne Antwort kannte. Er würde sie aus Tala herausprügeln, wenn er musste. „Es stimmt nicht", flüsterte er, während er Bryan näher kam.

„Laut Tala schon", unterbrach Bryan ihn. Er knurrte leise, er war diese Emotionen und Gefühle nicht gewohnt. Er war ein gefühlloser Kämpfer, der verloren hatte, warum also sollte er nicht langweilig sein?

„Tala hat Unrecht." Kai näherte sich Bryan weiterhin. Er dachte nicht nach, er traute sich nicht, wohl wissend, dass er sich nur Fragen stellen würde, die nicht beantwortet werden konnten, die das hier ruinieren würden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich näher an Bryan heran schlich und er wusste nicht warum; er wollte nicht wissen, warum, alles, was er wollte, war-

„Heißt das, wir haben jetzt Sex?", fragte Bryan interessiert.

Und mit dieser einen Frage hatte Bryan spektakulär die ganzen Moment ruiniert. Kai seufzte und schloss seine Augen; er musste es einfach akzeptieren, Bryan war kein tiefgründiger Kerl. Bryan feixte und zog Kai nach vorne, seine Lippen auf die des Phönix' pressend. Kai erwiderte die nicht gerade subtile Annäherung und _gerade_ als Bryan wirklich in Stimmung kam, zog Kai sich bestimmt zurück und ging selbstgefällig aus dem Zimmer.

Bryan stand für einen Moment da und sah recht versteinert aus.

„Hey! Komm' wieder her!"

* * *

Ray zerrte an den Handschellen, die um seine Handgelenke lagen. Eine Kette befand sich um seinem Hals, die ihn an der Wand festhielt und ein Seil um die Füße gebunden; Tala hatte Ray einmal falsch eingeschätzt und er würde den selben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Er hatte Ray allerdings wieder nicht betäubt und Ray fragte sich, warum.

Dennoch, Ray hatte keine Zeit, dazusitzen und sich zu wundern.

Tala kam jede halbe Stunde vorbei, um nach ihm zu schauen, und ging nach zehn Minuten; zwanzig Minuten waren vergangen, seit der Wolf das letzte mal nachgesehen hatte, das bedeutete also, dass er noch zehn Minuten übrig hatte. Er schaute auf zu der Uhr an der Wand und beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger bange dabei, wie er weiter tickte. Mit einem Knurren zog er so stark an den Handschellen, dass sie in seine Haut schnitten; er hatte sich in Tala geirrt, er hatte gelaubt, dass es etwas Gutes in dem Wolf gäbe, aber da hatte er falsch gelesen. Tala war nichts weiter als ein herzloser Verräter und das war alles.

„Also warum hat er mich nicht wieder betäubt?", fragte er sich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte die nutzlose Hoffnung. Er war zu hoffnungsvoll und es brachte ihm nur Ärger; er hätte mittlerweile lernen sollen, dass er nicht so schnell vertrauen durfte, und dass er nicht wie Tyson war, der sich wundersamer Weise aus jedem Ärger selbst retten konnte. „Ich wusste, ich hätte auf Lee hören sollen", überlegte der Neko-Jin laut. Und was sein blödes Geschwärme anging, das er fast für Tala empfunden hatte, das gab es nicht mehr; nicht, dass es das jemals gegeben hatte, da Ray ja nicht einmal schwul war. Ihm war lediglich aufgefallen, dass... Tala sehr gut gebaut war.

„Wem mach' ich eigentlich was vor?", seufzte Ray und zog an seinen Fesseln; er wünschte sich, dass Drigger bei ihm war, der weiße Tiger machte ihn stets stärker, aber Tala hatte Drigger dem Neko-Jin abgenommen und Ray nur mit seiner eigenen Kraft zurückgelassen. Er zerrte erneut und fluchte laut, als das Metall tiefer in seine Haut schnitt. Vor Wut und Frustration riss er wieder und wieder an den Handschellen, trat nach der Wand, um seinen Gefühlen ein Ventil zu geben. Er würde hier raus kommen, und Tala 'Leck mich' Ivanov konnte einen Scheißdreck tun und ihn aufhalten.

„Verdammter Verräter"", zürnte Ray.

* * *

Tala ging durch die Korridore der Abtei; jeder Raum, jede Zelle hielt eine dunkle und unschöne Erinnerung für ihn parat... und hier war er und ging erneut durch diese finsteren und kalten Gänge, als ob er sie nie verlassen hatte. Tat er das Richtige? Stimmte es, dass er für Boris arbeitete?

Nein.

Er hatte einen Plan, und nichts und niemand würde sich ihm in den Weg stellen, und bald konnte er ihn ausführen...

Aber erst musste er sich um ein kleines Problem namens Ray kümmern.

Den Schlüsselbund herausholend, nahm Tala sich Zeit, die Tür aufzuschließen; war es gut, dass Ray hier war? Tala schüttelte sich, was zur Hölle sollte das bitte heißen? Es war lästig, dass Ray da war, er war nur im Weg und so langsam konnte Tala verstehen, warum Kai die Bladebreakers so nervig fand. Der dumme Neko-Jin hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass Kai ihn finden und hier rausholen würde. Tala schnaubte, das würde niemals passieren.

Er öffnete die Tür.

„VERRÄTER!"

Klauen rissen an seiner Kleidung, ein Körper warf sich gegen seinen und Ray entwich seinen Fingern, bevor er so schnell er konnte den Korridor entlang lief. Tala brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war; das war das zweite Mal, dass Ray ihn angegriffen hatte und dieses Mal hatte der Neko-Jin es geschafft, zu fliehen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Tala. Seufzend ging er langsam den Gang entlang; die gute Nachricht war, dass Ray sich in der Abtei nicht auskannte, während Tala sie kannte wie seine Westentasche. Die Abtei war ein Labyrinth voller Kurven und Windungen, die Dunkelheit und die Feuchtheit sorgten dafür, dass jeder Gang wie der andere aussah und es waren nur kleine Details, die einem verrieten, wie man sich zu orientieren hatte. Er rief nach den Wachen, die Boris angeheuert hatte, und machte sie auf die Präsenz eines Flüchtigen aufmerksam.

„Lauf', Ray Kon, du wirst nicht weit kommen." Er holte Drigger aus seiner Tasche und sah zu, wie der Beyblade ihn ärgerlich anblitzte. Seine eisblauen Augen wurde frostig, als der Ruf ertönte, dass der Flüchtige auf dem Weg zum Dach des Gebäudes war und er machte sich auf den langen Weg zu den Zinnen der Abtei.

* * *

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte oder eher verlangte Bryan von Kai, als der dem Phönix nachmarschierte, dessen zügiger Gang sie zur Eingangstür geführt hatte.

Kai drehte sich zu ihm. „Wie bist du 'reingekommen?"

„Huh? Ich bin durch die Vordertür gegangen", antwortete Bryan.

„Wie konntest du das tun, wenn ich sie doch abgeschlossen hatte?", fragte Kai, seine Stimme wie Blei.

„Ähm!", stammelte Bryan, „naja, ich hab's sie irgendwie zerstört- warum bist du überhaupt die ganze Zeit so genervt von mir?", konterte er teilweise, um von dem Thema einer gewissen Vordertür anzulenken, die er gerade nicht diskutieren wollte, weil er wusste, dass Kai ihn umbringen würde, und weil Kais Tonfall ihn anpisste.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Mann getötet habe!", knurrte Kai, als er herumwirbelte, „du hast mir nicht von Tony erzählt!"

Etwas in Bryans Kopf fiel an den rechten Platz; das war also der Grund, weswegen Kai sich so aufführte, als hätte man ihm gerade in den Arsch getreten. „Es ging dich nichts an", sagte er mit steinerner Miene.

„Oh, das glaub' ich nicht!", zischte Kai, „all die Jahre, die du mich gehasst hast? Sicherlich hast du es mir sagen wollen! Du wusstest, dass mich das treffen würde, also warum hast du es nie gesagt?"

„Es gibt mehrere Gründe", begann Bryan. Er ahnte, dass sie für eine Weile hier sein würden und setzte sich mit einem Schnaufen auf die Treppe, befor er fortfuhr. „Erstens: Tala hat mir verboten, irgendwas zu sagen, und ich sag's dir, mein Leben stand da auf dem Spiel. Zweitens: Mit einem Kai zurechtzukommen, der voller Reue und elend ist, ist mein schlimmster Albtraum; du hast keinen Schimmer, wie nervtötend du bist, wenn du 'rumweinst. Drittens..." Er hielt inne und sagte vorsichtig: „Tony war mein Freund und nicht deiner. Wenn ich ihn dadurch hätte beschämen wollen, dass ich dir sage, dass die Neugierde eines Fünfjährigen ihn umgebracht hat, dann hätte ich das schon vor Jahren gemacht." Er hörte auf zu reden und wartete auf Kais Antwort.

„Das ist nicht gut genug!", grollte Kai.

„Warum wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest?", fragte Bryan sich selbst mürrisch.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!" Kai bestand darauf und stellte sich vor Bryan, um auf ihn herunterzuschauen.

„Naja, hab' ich aber nicht!", sagte Bryan störrisch, „und ich will da auch nicht weiter drüber reden. Es ist die Vergangenheit, also komm' endlich klar."

„Komm' endlich klar?", wiederholte Kai, „komm' endlich klar!"

„Toll, jetzt bist du empört", sagte Bryan böse. „Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn du dich empörst und damit auch noch Recht hast!"

„Wegen mir ist jemand gestorben! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das Recht hatte, das zu wissen?" Kais Augen blitzten.

Bryan stand auf, er hatte genug. „Nein, denke ich nicht. Normale Menschen würden das vergessen wollen. Also begreif's endlich, Geldjunge! Vergiss es einfach!"

„Nein."

„Ja!" Bryan schaute Finger auf Kai runter, seine Größe zu seinem Vorteil nutzend. „Gott, du bist do verdammt stur! Lass' einfach gut sein!"

„Nein."

„Ich warne dich, Geldjunge! Ich bin so dicht dran, dich da gegen Wand zu drücken und dir das verdammte Maul zu stopfen!" Bryans Mörderblick wurde von einem flammenden Gesichtsausdruck von Kai erwiedert.

„Glaub' ja nicht, dass du so mit mir reden kannst", fauchte der Phönix.

Bryan lachte ohne Humor. „Ich rede mit dir wie ich will! Du glaubst, du bist so 'was ganz besonderes, dass du über der ganzen Welt stehst!"

Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ein Heuchler, weißt du das! Du redest davon, dass ich Dinge einfach vergessen soll, und du hast immer noch nicht vergessen, dass meine Zeit in der Abtei genauso hart war wie deine."

„Hmm, Gespräch oder Prügel?", überlagte Bryan laut und voller Sarkasmus, „ich frage mich, was schlimmer ist?"

„So war das nicht", schnarrte Kai zornig.

„WIE WAR ES DANN?", brüllte Bryan, der versuchte, lauter zu schreien als Kai. „während alle anderen zusammengeschlagen wurden, hast du ein 'ernstes Gespräch' gekriegt! Die einzigen Male, dass du geschrien hast, war, wenn du an Weihnachten das falsche Spielzeug bekommen hast!"

Kais Faust flog auf Bryan zu, doch der hielt sie in der Luft auf. „Du weißt nicht, wie es für mich war." Kais Stimme war tief und voller Gift. „Du weist gar nichts, du dummer Bastard. Du glaubst, du weißt alles. Du denkst, du bist so zäh weil du ein paar Schläge überlebt hast, aber du bist nichts. Ich weiß nicht, was Boris dachte, als er sich dazu entschieden hat, dich zu behalten, aber es war sicherlich sein größter, verdammter Fehler."

Bryan schubste Kai und trat nach ihm. Kai wehrte sich und schlug Bryan und traf ihn mit dem Fuß, bevor Bryan ihn an die Wand genagelt hatte. Sie schauten einander mörderisch an, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Beide genossen den Hass und den Ärger, den sie für den jeweils anderen spürten. Kais flammende rote Augen bohrten sich in Bryans kalte, bösartige Augen; Kai trat ihn erneut, doch Bryan ginste nur böse und warf Kai gnadenlos gegen die Wand. Kai zischte, kämpfte aber dennoch-

 _Klick._

Sie beide erstarrten. Trotz ihrer rotglühenden Wut aufeinander stoppten sie, als sie bemerkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das Geräusch war von hinter ihnen gekommen, vom Durchgang zum Aufenthaltsraum.

Und dann hörte Kai es erneut. _… Klick... Klick... Klick._ Es war ein Geräusch, das er nur zu gut kannte, war er doch damit aufgewachsen. Es war das Klicken eines Gehstocks, der auf den Boden prallte, und jetzt konnte Kai Schirrte hören, die stolz und sicher auf den Teppich klopften, als ein Schatten hinter Bryan auftauchte. Kai sah nicht über Bryans Schulter... das musste er nicht. Aber zumindest wusste er jetzt, wer das Fenster zerstört hatte; es muss die Scheibe in der Glastür gewesen sein, die zu den Gärten führte. Der Weg, auf dem der Mann in das Anwesen gekommen war.

Bryan jedoch drehte sich um; er gab kein Geräusch der Überraschung oder des Schocks von sich, aber er starrte auf die Person hinter ihm, den alte Mann, der stolz und arroganz dastand, während er Bryan und Kai anstarrte. Und eine Frage schoss durch Bryans und Kais Köpfe, als die Stille sie erdrückte.

Warum war Voltaire Hiwatari noch am Leben, wenn sie ihn beide sterben gesehen hatten?


	15. Törichter Narr

Ray rannte; er wusste nicht, wohin er rannte, er wusste nur, dass er rannte. Er hatte bald bemerkt, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo zum Henker in der Abtei er sich befand und wie er nach draußen kam. Er realisierte auch, dass Talas Wissen sein eigenes weit überstieg und der Rotschopf daher einen großen Vorteil Ray gegenüber hatte. Seine einzige Chance war, niemals an einem Ort zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde einen Weg nach draußen finden, aber wenn nicht, würde er seine Entführer so lange beschäftigen, bis er einen Plan entwickelt hatte.

Er hatte erst an die Luftschächte gedacht, aber ein schneller Blick verriet ihm, dass das nicht klappen würde. Die kleinen Öffnungen in das System waren an der Decke und mit verschraubten Gittern versehen, die viel zu stabil aussahen, um sich in den kurzen Zeiträumen bewegen zu lassen, in denen Ray eine Wache abgehängt hatte.

„Ich glaube, er diesen Weg entlang!"

Ein Rufen hinter ihm ließ den Neko-Jin wieder loshetzen, und er eilte lautlos in einen Korridor – es war eine Sackgasse.

„Verdammt", murmelte Ray. Er drehte sich um, doch ein Schatten am anderen Ende zwang ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Der Schatten stoppte, unsicher, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte und Ray hörte, wie sich die Wachen unterhielten. Seinen Mund mit einer Hand bedeckend war Ray an der Stelle festgefroren. Er war so still, er konnte dem Gespräch der Wachen lauschen, als sie sich flüsternd unterhielten.

„Er muss irgendwo hier unten sein."

„Es ist Glück, dass Boris gerade nicht da ist."

„Hey, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Der einzige, der dafür bestraft wird, dass der Kerl abhauen konnte, wird dieser dumme Rotschopf sein, der bei jedem von Boris' Befehlen sofort springt."

„In Ordnung, ihr zwei, ihr geht da lang und wir gehen hier lang. Überprüft die Sackgasse lieber auch, nicht, dass er sich da versteckt."

Rays Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, aber dennoch blieb er ruhig. Wahrhaftig, er war ein Kampfkunst-Experte, aber sie waren größer als er und ein kleiner Fehler konnte ihn seine Freiheit kosten. Die Option 'Flucht' war riskanter, aber er dachte, dass sie eine größere Erfolgschance hatte, als zwei ausgewachsene, muskulöse Männer zu Boden bringen zu wollen; Boris hatte seine Wachen offenbar sorgfältig ausgesucht, beide Männer sahen so aus, als wären sie in ihrem früheren Leben Boxer gewesen. Er hatte sich gerade entschieden, als sie in der Dunkelheit näherkamen und sich langsam bewegten, da sie nirgends gegen stoßen wollten.

Er wartete und ignorierte seinen Instinkt, dass er sich so bald wie möglich bewegen sollte.

Er wartete, bis er das Weiße in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

Er wartete, bis sie ihn fast erreicht hatten.

Mit einem erschlossenen Fauchen warf Ray sich auf die Wache, die ihm näher war, und rammte den Mann, wobei er sein Knie tief in dessen Magen vergrub. Die Wache fiel überrascht nach hinten und schlug gegen die Wand, während die zweite Wache sich auf Ray stürzen wollte, doch der Neko-Jin wich der Attacke aus. Von der ersten Wache, die doof und benommen dalag, wegstolpernd, macht Ray sich aus dem Staub.

„Hey! Komm wieder zurück!"

* * *

Tala nahm sich Zeit, als er durch die Abtei ging. Er wusste nicht, wo er hingehen sollte, um Ray zu finden, also ließ er die Wachen für sich die Arbeit erledigen. Ihre Rufe und Schreie waren recht eindeutige Hinweise über den Aufenthaltsort des Neko-Jin, sodass er ihnen folgen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ray keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hinging, realisierte Tala, als er zu den Treppen ging, die auf das Dach führten. Sobald er auf dem Dach war würde Ray keine Chance mehr haben, wieder runterzukommen. Er war zwischen den Wachen, die ihn jagten, und einem langen Sturz in die Tiefe gefangen. Tala hatte keine Zweifel, dass Ray den Wachen entkommen könnte, sie waren langsam und dämlich, aber dann müsste Ray an Tala vorbei und dieses Mal war der Wolf auf alles, was der Tiger zu bieten haben könnte, vorbereitet.

„Hey! Er geht auf das Dach!", ertönte ein Ruf von oben.

Tala musste sich davon abhalten, etwas sarkastisches zu sagen; jeder Idiot konnte sehen, dass Ray auf dem Weg zum Dach war.

„Hey! Hilft mir auch einer von euch da unten?!"

„Du bist ganz offensichtlich ein Idiot", murmelte Tala, „ich wette, ein Fünfjähriger könnte dich abhängen." Er machte sich in einem entspannten Tempo daran, die Treppen zum Dach zu erklimmen. Er war nicht in Eile, Ray Kon saß in der Falle. Der Wolf fragte sich, was Ray wohl durch den Kopf gehen würde, wenn er merkte, dass er eingesperrt war.

* * *

Das einzige, das Ray davon abhielt, laut zu fluchen, als er auf dem Dach ankam, war sein fehlender Atem; die drei Jahre Kais mörderischen Trainings machten sich endlich bezahlt, aber das hieß nicht, dass Ray für immer rennen konnte. Er schalt sich selbst, als er über den Rand des Dachs der Abtei an der nackten Steinwand hinabsah, nicht einmal ein so guter Klippensteiger wie er könnte da unbeschadet runtersteigen. Die Wand war glatt und eindeutig so gebaut, dass Leute wie Ray nicht runterklettern konnten.

Als er hörte, wie die letzte der Wachen dicht an Rays Fersen war, hechtete Ray hinter eine nützliche Erhöhung des Dachs; wenn er es vorsichtig plante, könnte er vielleicht an der Wache vorbei kommen, wenn der Idiot auf der anderen Seite nach ihm suchte...

Der Plan flog jedoch aus dem Fenster, als Ray sah, wie Tala durch die Tür trat und sich gelassen gegen den Rahmen lehnte.

Ray könnte eine Wache austricksen, aber er wusste, Tala würde sich nicht dazu verleiten lassen, den Durchgang zu verlassen; er saß in der Falle.

„Verdammt seist du, Tala", murmelte er. Er hörte, wie der letzte Wachmann zu seiner rechten umherstampfte und in seiner Eile, verborgen zu bleiben, rutschte er auf dem Eis aus und beinahe vom Dach.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Kon!", rief Tala in einem Tonfall, der nur als gelangweilt beschrieben werden konnte. „Wenn du jetzt kommst werde ich dich auch nicht bis in die nächte Woche prügeln, wahrscheinlich!"

Ray sah sich nach etwas um, irgendwas, das der für seine Flucht nutzen konnte, aber da war nichts... und Tala wusste das. Still fluchend ging Ray erneut durch seine Optionen.

Erstens: Versuchen, wegzulaufen. Das war von vornherein blöde, es gab keinen Ort, zu dem er hätte laufen können.

Zweitens: Versuchen, sich an Tala vorbeizukämpfen. Ray drängte auch diese Idee beiseite, die Karte hatte er bereits gespielt und es bestand keine Chance, dass Tala da noch einmal drauf reinfallen würde. Dafür war der Wolf zu schlau.

Drittens: Er konnte aufgeben und auf eine weitere Möglichkeit, zu fliehen hoffen. Das einzige Problem an der Idee war jedoch, dass es fraglich war, ob sich überhaupt eine weitere Fluchtchance bot und was würde er in der Zwischenzeit erleiden müssen? Er seufzte und entschied sich, auf Zeit zu spielen.

„Hey Tala", rief er aus, „es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Kai 'rausfindet, was für ein Verräter du bist! Wie stehst du dazu?" Er verstecke sich sofort an einem anderen Ort, als er auf Talas Antwort wartete.

„Hör' auf, Zeit zu schinden, Kon, das klappt nicht. Du bist hier gefangen und das wissen wir beide."

„Hör' du auf, der Frage auszuweichen", antwortete Ray darauf, „komm schon, sag' mir, wie du dich fühlen wirst, sobald Kai weiß, dass du ein Verräter bist."

Tala verdrehte die Augen. „Und warum sollte dich das interessieren, Mietzekätzchen?"

„Kai ist mein Freund." Ray bewegte sich nach links und duckte sich hinter einem Kamin. „Er vertraut dir, aber das wird er nicht mehr, sobald er weiß, dass du für Boris arbeitest."

„Und du wirst derjenige sein, der Kai alles darüber erzählt, nehm' ich an."

„Nein, das ist deine Aufgabe."

Talas Blick wanderte über das Dach, aber er hatte sogar den Wachmann aus den Augen verloren. Das Dach war groß mit vielen Hebungen und Senkungen, um die Höhen und Tiefen des oberen Teils der Abtei zu verstecken. „Du scheinst dich sehr um Kai Sorgen, Kon, nicht wahr? Gibt's dafür einen besonderen Grund?"

„Ich sorge mich um alle meine Freunde", erwiderte Ray, „aber Kai war dein bester Freund, er wird verletzt sein, wenn er das 'rausfindet." Ray gingen so langsam die Verstecke aus und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch so weiter machen konnte, jedoch hatte er nicht immer keinen Plan.

„Das wird er bestimmt", war alles, was Tala dazu sagte.

Ray knurrte ein wenig; er bekam einfach nichts aus dem verdammten Wolf. „In Ordnung, sag' mir, warum du immer noch für Boris arbeitest."

„Und warum sollte ich dir das sagen?", fragte Tala, „was lässt dich glauben, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt."

„Ach komm' schon, du hasst Boris. Das hast du während BEGA ziemlich klar gemacht."

„Ich habe so getan, als würde ich Boris hassen. Das ist das, was er mir gesagt hat, was ich tun soll."

„Wenn du Boris also nicht hasst, was fühlst du dann ihm gegenüber?", fragte Ray. Er war nur noch wenige Meter von Tala entfernt, der noch immer in der Tür lehnte und Rays Fluchtweg blockierte. Wenn Ray ihn doch nur dazu bringen könnte, sich von der Tür zu entfernen.

„Muss ich überhaupt irgendwas fühlen?", erwiderte Tala.

„Du musst irgendwas fühlen, jeder fühlt irgendwas. Sogar Bryan hat Gefühle, und ihm wurde beigebracht, keine zu haben."

„Du kriegst nichts aus mir raus, Kon, also gib's auf." Tala hatte keine Lust mehr, bei Rays Spielchen mitzumachen. „Es ist Zeit, dass du dich ergibst."

„Das wird nicht passieren!", rief Ray, „ich werde nicht aufgeben!"

„Ach wirklich", grinste Tala hämisch, „deine Entschlossenheit ist bewundernswert, aber ich glaube, du hast da 'was vergessen."

„Ach ja, was denn?"

„Du hast den Wachmann vergessen, Ray."

Ray wirbelte herum, als er hinter sich ein Knatschen hörte. Die Wache stand da, mit einem siegreichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, und Ray bemerkte zu spät, dass das alles geplant gewesen war. Tala hatte gewollt, dass Ray weitersprach, um ihn von den Bewegungen des Wachmanns abzulenken. „Verdammt sei dieser Wolf!", stieß Ray aus als die Wache sich auf ihn stürzte. Er versuchte, zu entkommen, aber der Wächter packte seinen Fuß und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

„Jetzt hab' ich dich!", lachte die Wache.

„Lass mich los! Du musst das nicht machen!", brabbelte Ray als letzten, fruchtlosen Ausweg. „Wenn du Geld willst, dann hab' ich einen Freund, der dafür zahlen würde, dass ich frei komme! … zumindest hoffe ich, dass Kai für meine Freieheit bezahlen würde", sagte Ray zu sich selbst, „die Theorie hab' ich noch nie getestet... Kai würde für meine Freiheit bezahlen... oder?"

„Komm' her, du kleine Ratte!", knurrte der Wächter, als Ray nach ihm trat. Er warf sich auf Ray und dieses Mal bekam er den Neko-Jin fest zu packen. Ray grollte und rang mit dem Mann, konnte ihn jedoch nicht abschütteln. Und dann rutschte der Wachmann auf dem Eis aus und plötzlich fielen sie beide rückwärts, als die Wache die Kontrolle verlor, und zog Ray mit sich mit, als er über den Rand des Dachs der Abtei fiel.

„TALA!"

* * *

Kais Leben war plötzlich surreal und fast wie in einem Traum. Er saß am Tisch des Esszimmers im zweitgrößten Anwesen seines Großvaters; es war nicht so groß wie Kais, das sich auf der anderen Seite der Stadt befand, aber es war groß genug für Voltaires Zwecke... welche auch immer das waren. Kai hatte diesen Ort seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, doch laut den Gesetzen gehörte es ihm, da sein Großvater als Tod galt. Was Kai jedoch wirklich verstörte, war, dass er vor nicht allzulanger Zeit noch auf der Beerdigung seines Großvaters gewesen war, er hatte Bryan davon abgehalten, den Sarg zu bekritzeln. Vielleicht hätte er darauf bestehen sollen, die Leiche zu sehen, dachte er launisch, um sicherzugehen, dass der Bastard wirklich tot war.

Jetzt allerdings war es offensichtlich, dass Voltaire Hiwatari tatsächlich lebte und bei bester Gesundheit war, so schien es Kai; er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Voltaire überlebt hatte, aber er hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Voltaire sich seiner Geschichte rühmen würde, nur um Kai zu reizen. Der Phönix seufzte als er von dem großen Tisch, an dem er saß, aufblickte; am anderen Ende des Tisches saß sein Großvater, genau wie in alten Z,eiten... mit der kleinen Ausnahme der Bladebreakers, die auf der anderen Seite mittig des Tisches saßen. Wie sie hier hin gekommen waren wusste Kai nicht, aber er wusste, warum sie hier waren; um sicherzustellen, dass Kai sich benahm. Voltaire war viele Dinge, aber er kannte seinen Enkelsohn. Er wusste, dass Kai lieber sterben würde, als den Bladebreakers Leid zukommen zu lassen, Voltaire wusste, dass Kai alles tun würde, um eine Szene zu vermeiden, die ihn schwach und erbärmlich vor den Bladebreakers aussehen lassen würde. Da war jedoch eine Sache, die Kai ganz gewaltig störte.

Ray saß nicht am Tisch.

Kai hatte keine Chance gehabt, mit den Bladebreakers zu reden, aber ihre panischen Blicke in seine Richtung und angedeuteten Worte sagten ihm, dass sie auch nicht wussten, wo der Neko-Jin war. Tala machte sich auch durch Nichtanwesenheit verdächtig; an und für sich störte Kai das nicht, aber Tala hatte bezüglich Rays Reisepass gelogen, bei welchen anderen Sachen hatte er also noch gelogen? Was versteckte sich noch hinter den eisblauen Augen?

Eine Bewegung an der Wand zog Kais Aufmerksamkeit zu sich und er schielte zu Bryan, der dort angekettet war und versuchte, sich für Kai bemerkbar zu machen. Kai ignorierte ihn, er war noch immer sauer auf den Falken, sauer, dass er Kai so aufgewühlt hatte, sauer, dass er Kais Fragen nicht beantwortete und die eine Sache, die Kai rasend machte, war, dass Bryan einfach alles vergessen wollte. Das machte Kai so wütend und zornig; der Falke ignorierte alle größeren Ereignisse und scherte sich nicht drum, sich über sie Gedanken zu machen. Es machte Kai wahnsinnig.

Er wusste nicht, was er sich gedacht hatte; er und Bryan waren zu unterschiedlich, es gab nichts, was sie zusammen haben könnten... es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Er hatte es überhaupt nur angefangen, weil er schwach gewesen war, aber das war nun vorbei. Er war nicht mehr der schwache Kai von damals, das würde er sicherstellten. Er brauchte Bryan nicht mehr.

Sein Brüten wurde jedoch durch einen Aufruhr an der Tür unterbrochen und ein Hausmädchen eilte in den Raum, Boris an ihren Fersen, der das Schauspiel vor sich begutachtete, bis er schockiert herumwirbelte, und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf Voltaire starrte, der Boris steif mit seinem Weinglas gestikulierte. Kai beobachtete Boris vorsichtig, an den Reaktionen des Mannes interessiert. Es war offensichtlich, dass Boris nicht wusste, dass Voltaire noch lebte. Das war interessant.

* * *

„Tala!"

Bevor er begriff, was er da tat, hatte Tala den Durchgang verlassen und schritt zum Rand des Dachs. Ray hing dort, und seine Finger suchten auf dem rauen Stein des Dachs nach mehr Halt, da er abrutschte, während der Wachmann sich in Todesangst an Ray festklammerte. Ray versuchte, sich hochzuwuchten, aber mit der Wache, die von ihm herabhing, fehlte ihm die Kraft.

„Gib' mir deine Hand." Tala ging am Rand in die Knie und steckte die Hand nach unten aus.

Ray rutschte ab; der Stein war aufgrund der Eisschicht glitschig und seine krallenartigen Fingernägel verhalfen ihm nicht zu mehr Grip. Er sah hoch in Talas blaue Augen, das Gesicht des Wolfs war unlesbar, aber Talas Hand war in Reichweite. Wenn Ray doch nur die Stärke heraufbeschwören könnte, nach ihr zu greifen.

„ _L-LASS' NICHT LOS!_ ", kreischte die Wache, „oh Gott, ich kann mich nicht festhalten!" Er begann, an Ray herumzugreifen, doch mit jeder Bewegung löste sich Rays Halt am Stein.

„Halt still du verfickter Idiot!", knurrte Tala. Er streckte sich noch weiter nach unten, wo Rays Finger sich an den Stein klammerten.

„Sei nicht dumm!", rief Ray als Tala sich gefährlich weit nach vorne lehnte, „niemandem ist geholfen, wenn du hier in den Tod stürzt!"

„Halt's Maul und nimm' meine Hand!", schnappte Tala.

„Nein! Hör' nicht auf ihn!", schrie der Wachmann hysterisch, „er wird deine Hand nehmen und dich dann in deinen Tod fallen lassen, du Dummkopf!"

Ray zögerte und seine Augen trafen erneut auf die von Tala; seine Hand war so nah und wenn Ray nach ihr griff, könnte er sie packen, aber... würde Tala ihn loslassen? Lag Ray richtig damit, Tala sein Leben anzuvertrauen? Warum arbeitete Tala wirklich für Boris, nach allem, was Boris getan hatte? War Tala wirklich der böse Bastard, für den Ray ihn halten sollte?

„Wenn du dich weiter am Dach festklammerst wirst du fallen", sagte Tala ruhig.

„Aber vertraue ich dir mit meinem Leben?", fragte Ray, „du könntest mich loslassen."

„Das ist das Risiko", antwortete Tala.

Ray biss sich auf die Lippe; er konnte hier nicht den ganzen Tag rumhängen. Tala hatte Recht, er hatte keine Chance, wieder alleine hochzukommen und irgendwann würde er aus Erschöpfung loslassen müssen und fallen. Er sah wieder hoch zu Tala, dessen Hand noch immer vor ihm ausgestreckt war.

„O-O-OH MEIN GOTT!", kreischte der Wächter, „DIE MAUER! SIE BRICHT EIN!"

Ray hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, als die Wand direkt unter seinem Griff begann, einzustürzen und in kleine Felsstücke zu zerbrechen. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch der Wachmann war in Panik und jede Bewegung ließ den Stein nur noch mehr bröckeln. „Hör auf!" Ray konnte sich nicht bewegen, die Wache zog ihn nach unten, wenn er jetzt losließ würde er fallen, bevor Tala eine Chance hatte, ihn zu packen.

Der Wächter war hysterisch; er war am Schreien und Heulen, griff hektisch nach Ray, als er seinen schwindenden Griff um den Tiger erneuern wollte... und dann fiel er. Er fiel, als er den Neko-Jin nicht mehr greifen konnte und er fiel, während er vor Todesangst schrie.

Und dann folgte eine ohrenbetäubende Stille, die lauter war, als ein Schrei es je sein konnte.

Alles geschah so schnell und Ray fand sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder, er durfte nicht runter schauen, doch seine Fantasie versorgte ihm mit dem Bild des am Boden zermatschten Wächters unter ihm.

„Ray!"

Talas scharfe Stimme schnitt durch Rays angsterstarrten Verstand und er schaute wieder hoch zu Talas Gesicht, der noch immer zu ihm herunterstarrte. Der Fels unter seinen Fingern war kaum mehr als Staub und er wusste, was er tun musste.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte der Wolf.

„Ja!"

Als sich das letzte bisschen Stein auflöste, sprang Ray in Talas Richtung, griff nach der Hand des Wolf und stürzte sich in dessen starken Halt über ihn; Tala zog den Neko-Jin vom Rand des Dache hoch und sie beide fielen hintüber. Sie landeten hart auf dem Dach und krachten gegen einen steinernen Kamin. Sie lagen da, Seite an Seite unt keuchten vor Erleichterung; sie beide merkten, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten, während Tala Ray wieder hoch in Sicherheit zog.

„Danke...", flüsterte Ray.

Tala setzte sich auf und Ray tat es ihm gleich. „Naja, versuch nicht noch einmal, abzuhauen", erwiederte Tala missmutig, „was auch immer du versuchst, ich werd's ahnen können."

Ray zögerte, während er auf seine Finger runtersah, die noch immer mit Talas verschränkt waren. Schüchtern schaute er in Talas Gesicht und lehnte sich dichter an ihn heran. Tala sah ihm mit einem argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck zu, aber er schob Ray nicht fort, als der Neko-Jin nervös näher kam. Ray schluckte, als er Talas heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüter. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als seine Lippen endlich die von Tala berührten und er rutschte dichter an den Wolf heran. Immer noch nervös, dass Tala ihn forstoßen würde, berührten seine Lippen kaum die von Tala bevor er sich wieder entfernte. Er wollte gerade losstottern, als sich Talas Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und Ray sich wieder nach vorne lehnte, um erneut Talas Lippen zu treffen; dieses Mal mit Zuversicht.


	16. Befrei Mich

„Du! Du lebst!", stotterte Boris.

„Sieht wohl so aus", erwiderte Voltaire, „faszinierend, nicht wahr? Jetzt denkst du wohl, dass du Kai wohl nicht selbst umbringen wirst."

Boris erblasste. „Glaub mir, Voltaire, ich würde niemals auch nur davon träumen-"

„Bitte, tu, was dir beliebt." Voltaire gestikulierte zu Kai. „Geh' und bring' ihn um, ich werde dir sogar deine Waffe geben." Er gab einem Diener ein Zeichen, der mit einem silbernem Tablett, auf welchem eine Schusswaffe lag, zu Boris eilte. „Nur zu, Boris, nimm die Pistole und erschieß meinen Enkel. Er wird nicht weglaufen."

Tyson schnappte nach Luft und wollte aufstehen, doch Kai hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln auf. Er beobachtete die Interaktion zwischen Boris und seinem Großvater vorsichtig... welche Spiel spielte Voltaire?

„Nur zu, Boris", ermunterte Voltaire, „nimm die Waffe."

Boris schaute zwischen Voltaire und dessen Enkel hin und her. Er wusste, dass etwas verdächtiges vor sich ging, aber er wusste nicht, was und er wusste auch nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn er die Waffen ahm und Kai erschoss... aber er wusste auch nicht, was passierte, wenn er sie nicht nahm.

Was sollte er tun.

Voltaire schaute ihn mit einem klaren Blick an und wartete auf Boris' Reaktion; Boris drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Kai. In gewisser Hinsicht war Kai genauso intrigant wie sein Großvater, war dies ein Spiel, um Boris zu fangen? War dieser Mann nicht Voltaire Hiwatari? War Voltaire Hiwatari wirklich tot und dieser Ersatz hatte sich klugerweise wie Kais Großvater hergerichtet? Seine Augen trafen auf die dunklen, roten Augen von Kai und für einen Moment musterten sie einander. Beide versuchten herauszufinden, ob der andere Kontrolle über die Situation hatte, beide versuchten zu sehen, ob der Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches wirklich lebte.

Kais Gesichte verriet keinerlei Emotion, als er zu Boris schaute, der die Waffe in die Hand nahm, doch nicht immer nicht auf ihn richtete; der Phönix schaute zurück zu seinem Großvater, der ebenfalls Boris beobachtete und auf irgendeine Handlung wartete.

„Worauf wartest du, Boris? Töte meinen Enkelsohn", sagte der alte Mann gelassen.

Boris fing an zu schwitzen, und einen beschuldigenden Finger auf Kai richtend, rief er: „Er mir meine Abtei weggenommen! Er hat mir alles genommen!"

„Dann töte ihn", wiederholte Voltaire neutral.

Boris löste die Sicherung und hob die Waffe, um sie auf Kais Kopf zu richten.

„Wobei ich erwähnen sollte, dass wenn du meinen Enkel tatsächlich tötest, werde ich dich töten müssen", fügte Voltaire verschlagen hinzu.

Kai Augen ruckten zu seinem Großvater; das war unerwartet.

Boris wirbelte zu Voltaire und ließ die Waffe fallen. „Was!"

„Ich kann dir nicht gestatten, meinen Enkel ohne eine Strafe zu töten", erklärte Voltaire.

Kai und Boris starrten einander an und zum ersten Mal hatte Kai kein Problem damit, zuzugeben, dass er keinen Schimmer davon hatte, was hier passierte.

„Aber-", stotterte Boris, „-du hegst keinerlei Gefühle für Kai!"

„Es bin nicht ich, der wünscht, dass er lebt", antwortete Voltaire geschmeidig, „ich vermute, du hast meine Schwiegertochter bereits kennengelernt."

Boris drehte sich erneut ruckartig um als Absätze auf dem Steinboden klackerten und Fleur Hiwatari in den Raum schritt, um sich neben Voltaire zu stellen. Tysons Kinnlade klappte herunter als er Kais Mutter anstarrte. Boris konnte nur versteinert blinzeln, als er das Paar anstarrte. „Was geht hier vor?"

Fleur Hiwatari wandte ihren kühlen Blick auf den Mann und sagte: „Du hast verloren, das geht hier vor." Sie legte eine Hand auf Voltaires Schulter. „Mein Schwiegervater hat netterweise zugestimmt, seinen Enkel um meinetwillen zu beschützen. Ich würde es gar nicht mögen, wenn mein Sohn stirbt."

„D-Das ist Kais Mutter?", quietschte Daichi.

„Whoa", keuchte Tyson, „darf ich sie heiraten?"

„Voltaire arbeitet für dich?", schnaubte Boris, „ich finde das schwer zu glauben."

Fleur Hiwatari schenkte Boris einen langen Blick und ein glockenhelles Lachen. „Ihr seid alle so dumm", gurrte sie, „ihr denkt, ihr könnt Voltaire austricksen, dabei kann keiner von euch ihm das geben, was er wirklich will."

Boris hob die Augenbrauen als er zu Voltaire schaute, der einen verdrießlichen Eindruck machte. „Du machst, was _sie_ will? Sie kontrolliert _dich_?"

„Mein Schwiegervater wünscht ein weiteres Enkelkind. Das kann er nicht ohne die Zustimmung von mir und meinem Mann haben. Mein Gatte möchte lediglich Geld, aber ich werde den Mann nicht in meiner Nähe dulden, solange ich nicht ein paar Entschädigungen erhalte", erklärte Fleur, „zum Beispiel der Schutz meines derzeitigen Sohnes, Kai."

Alle starrten Voltaire an, der den Eindruck machte, als wolle er genau hier und jetzt Fleur die Kehle aufschlitzen. „Du hast dem tatsächlich zugestimmt?" Boris stand vor Unglaube der Mund offen. „Alles für ein weiteres Enkelkind! Warum zur Hölle willst du noch eins? Eins ist _mehr_ als genug!"

„Ahh, aber dieses Mal wird Voltaire es dich nicht großziehen lassen", sagte Fleuer, „er wird sich selbst darum kümmern."

„Das ist dein Ende, Boris", sagte Voltaire, „du hast zu viele Fehler gemacht und jetzt muss ich das Chaos beseitigen, das du geschaffen hast."

„Chaos beseitigen?", wiederholte Boris, „ _du bist der_ , der tot sein sollte!"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin, mich von einem Bitbeast töten zu lassen?", höhnte Voltaire, „ich dachte, du kennst mich besser."

„Aber-"

„Genug geredet", unterbrach Voltaire Boris' Gestammel, „weiter zum Geschäftlichen. Ich vermute, du bist der, der den Neko-Jin hat."

Boris öffnete und schloss seinen Mund geräuschlos, sackte aber zusammen und nickte, während er spürte, wie Kais Mörderblick seinen Körper durchbrannte.

„Gib' ihn zurück!", knurrte Kai, „für was zur Hölle brauchst du ihn überhaupt?"

„Ich will wissen, wie er es geschafft hat, Bryan zu besiegen", antwortete Boris fast schon scheu.

„Du wirst ihn umbringen", sagte Voltaire ruhig.

„NEIN!" Kai stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich werd' dich zur Hölle schicken, bevor ich das zulasse!"

„Setz dich hin, Kai, außer du willst, dass einer deiner anwesenden Freunden stirbt", befahl Voltaire.

Kai schaute ihn finster an, doch Voltaire nickte zu einem Bediensteten, der eine Schusswaffe aus seiner Jacke hervorholte und sie auf Tysons Kopf richtete. Hilary schrie auf, doch dieses Mal war Tyson derjenige, der ruhig blieb. „Kai, lass' ihn mich einfach töten. Du musst Ray retten!"

Kay jedoch setzte sich wieder hin. Es war klar, dass Voltaire alle Fäden in der Hand hielt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, sich zu wehren war keine gute Idee im Moment. Lass Voltaire kriegen, was er haben will und denke daran, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, um die Bladebreakers zu retten. Es machte keinen Sinn, seine Mutter um Hilfe zu bitten, er wusste nicht, warum sie ihn beschützte, aber sie würde niemals jemandem helfen, den sie nie getroffen hatte.

„Kai! Du musst-"

„Tyson, sei still", sagte Kai, während er sich wieder zu seinem Großvater wandte. „Wie du wünschst, Großvater."

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast, zu gehorchen." Voltaire drehte sich wieder zu Boris. „Nun, geh. Vergiss deinen Spaß mit dem Neko-Jin. Ich will, dass er stirbt, Boris."

Boris entglitten alle Gesichtszüge; er konnte nicht glauben, dass dies hier geschah. Nach so vielen Jahren, die er für diesen Bastard gearbeitet hatte, hatte er geglaubt, endlich frei zu sein, aber nicht so.

Wie?

Wie konnte das nicht geschehen?

Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren drehte er sich plötzlich um und begann, zu gehen.

„Boris." Kais Stimme war scharf und für einen flüchtigen Moment konnte Boris den Tonfall von Voltaire Hiwatari in ihr hören. Der Mann drehte sich genauso plötzlich wieder um und sah den jüngsten Hiwatari an. „Wo ist Tala?", fragte Kai direkt. Das war nicht das, was Kai eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, er wollte Boris sagen, dass wenn er Ray auch nur anrührte, würde Kai ein ganzes Magazin in ihm entleeren. Aber das war keine Option und nebenbei, so sauer er auf Tala auch war, Kai wollte seinen rothaarigen Freund zurück.

Boris schaute ihn für einen Moment überrascht an, bevor er lachte. „Du meinst, du weißt es immer noch nicht?" Er lachte erneut, als sowohl Bryan als auch ihn vollkommen verwirrt anstarrten. „Ihr glaubt, ich habe Tala irgendwo eingesperrt?" Boris konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, diese ganze bizarre Situation machte ihm so langsam zu schaffen, doch die Neuigkeit, dass Kai nicht über Tala Bescheid wusste, war so amüsant neben all den anderen Sachen, dass er sich einfach nicht wieder einkriegte. „Tala wartet auf mich in der Abtei, Kai. Er wartet auf seine nächsten Befehle. Er sollte mir eigentlich dabei helfen, den Neko-Jin zu untersuchen, aber das wird nicht mehr passieren."

„Was?" Für Kai war die ganze Welt gefroren; das sollte nicht apssieren, Boris konnte nicht meinen, was Kai glaubte, was er meinte. Bryan war ebenfalls sehr ruhig geworden, seine blassen Augen auf den Mann, den er hasste, fixiert.

„Tala arbeitet für mich, Kai!" Boris war vor Lachen schon am Heulen. „Hat er immer und wird er immer."

„Oh, Boris, halt den Rand und verschwinde." Fleur Hiwatari lehnte sich gelassen gegen den Tisch und sprach gelangweilt: „Du wirst lästig."

Außer sich vor Wut, dass sein Moment der Freude von einer bloßen Frau unterbrochen worden war, öffnete Boris den Mund, um zu kontern. Dann sah er jedoch Voltaires Gesichtsausdruck und er hatte keine Wahl, als sich ohne ein weiteres Wort davonzumachen.

Voltaire allerdings wandte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Ich persönlich werde die Bladebreakers zu einem sicheren Ort begleiten", sagte er ruhig. „Fleur, ich glaube, du hast Kai ein paar Dinge zu sagen, allerdings ist Matthew gerade angekommen und möchte mit dir reden."

Fleurs angeekelter Blick war offensichtlich, doch sie sagte nichts, als sie aus dem Raum klackte und zur Eingangstür ging, wobei Tyson und Daichi jede ihrer Bewegung beobachteten... bis Hilary ihnen sagte, dass sie etwas weniger widerlich sein sollten.

Kai schaute betäubt dabei zu, wie seine Bladebreakers mit einem Lauf an der Schläfe aus ihren Stühlen und aus dem Raum gezwungen wurden. Sowohl Tyson als auch Max schauten zu ihm zurück, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine falsche Bewegung jetzt und sie würden alle binnen einer Sekunde tot sein.

Kai würde das niemals geschehen lassen.

Sobald sie alle fort waren bemerkte er, dass abgesehen von dem Diener, der noch immer anmutig die Schusswaffe in der Hand hielt, nur noch Bryan mit in dem Raum war.

„Sieh' mich an", sagte der Falke in die leere Stille.

„Nein." Kai stand mit dem Rücken zu Bryan.

„Sieh' mich an, Geldjunge!" Bryans Stimme war schärfer und Kai hörte das Klirren von Kettern, als Bryan aufstand.

„Nein, ich habe wichtigere Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Kai fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch's Haar, doch er hatte unterschätzt, wie lang Bryans Ketten wirklich waren und im nächsten Moment spürte er Bryans Atem in seinem Nacken. „Geh' weg."

„Hast du gehört, was Boris gesagt hat?", fragte Bryan, „er sagt, dass Tala für ihn arbeitet."

„Ich habe ihn klar und deutlich gehört", erwiderte Kai. Er drehte sich noch immer nicht um, doch er konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen: „Glaubst du Boris?"

Bryan hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er tonlos antwortete: „Boris hat zu oft gelogen, als dass ich ihm noch irgendwas glauben würde, aber..."

„Aber?", wiederholte Kai als er herumwirbelte. „Aber was? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Tala ein Verräter ist?"

„Naja, wo ist er dann?", fragte Bryan wild, „wenn er kein Verräter ist, wo ist er dann? Er sollte eigentlich dein bester Freund sein, oder? Wo ist er, Geldjunge? Beste Freunde bleiben an deiner Seite, egal was, aber Tala ist nicht hier!"

„Er wird seine Gründe haben", argumentierte Kai zurück. „Vielleicht weiß er, dass Boris Ray hat, und versucht ihn zu schützen, indem er so tut, als würde er für Boris arbeiten."

„Schwachsinn! Was glaubst du, wie Boris Kon überhaupt in die Finger gekriegt hat?", merkte Boris auf, „er würde nicht gerade zu Boris rennen, ganz so dumm ist er auch nicht."

„Tala würde Ray niemals an Boris geben." Kai spießte Bryan wütend mit seinen Blicken auf. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass Tala für Boris arbeitet, oder?"

„Ja. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, dest mehr glaub' ich es", antwortete Bryan, Kai in die Augen starrend. „Und tief drinnen tust du es auch. Boris hat keinen Grund dafür, zu sagen, dass Tala für ihn arbeitet, außer, es ist die Wahrheit. Es bringt ihm nichts, wenn er darüber lügen würde... und das weißt du."

„Tala würde nicht für Boris arbeiten", knurrte Kai, „er hasst Boris. Er würde niemals-"

Bryan griff Kais Gesicht in seinen großen Händen und zwang den Phönix, ihn anzublicken. „Hör' auf mit dem Scheiß. Tala arbeitet für Boris und du weißt es! Tief drinnen weißt du es!"

Kai wurde still; er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er glaubte nicht, dass er irgendetwas sagen könnte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fehlten ihm die Worte, während er in Bryans Gesicht starrte. Wie hatte der Falke seine Gedanken so einfach lesen können? Er versuchte, sich von ihm zu entfernen, versuchte, die Gefühle, die in ihm aufstiegen und ihm sagten, dass wenn er sich jetzt von Bryan abwandte, würde er alleine sein, loszuwerden. Er brauchte Bryan nicht, da war nichts-

Er krallte eine Hand in Bryans Haar und zog den Falken zu sich, ihre Lippen schmerzhaft aufeinander pressend. Er griff nach Bryans Hals und zitterte fast von dem Verlangen, Bryans Präsenz zu spüren; er fühlte sich dem Falken gegenüber bitter, der ihn so wütend machen konnte, doch ihm gleichzeitig auch den Verstand raubte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte Bryan einfach wieder hassen wie früher, das war simpel gewesen und so einfach... Zumindest hatte Kai noch gewusst, wo er stand.

* * *

„DU DUMMER IDIOT!" Blut spritzte gegen die Wand, als Boris' Gürtel Tala erneut ins Gesicht schlug. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, IHN ENTKOMMEN ZU LASSEN?" Boris hob seinen Gürtel erneut und ließ ihn abermals in Talas Gesicht peitschen.

Tala stand da und akzeptierte die Bestrafung; er hätte sich wehren können, wenn er wollte, er hatte es in der Vergangenheit getan, aber nun stand er einfach da und ließ Boris seinen Ärger an ihm auslassen. Ihm floss immer noch Blut aus dem Besicht und aus einigen Schnitten an seinem Körper, aber der Schmerz war längst verschwunden; jetzt war sein Gesicht taub und fühlte sich an wie Blei, aber der Schmerz war weg. Sobald Boris zurückgekehrt war, hatte Tala gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte; Boris war wütend gewesen und hatte ohne Grund herumgeschrien. Er hatte Dinge umhergeschmissen und die Wachen herumkommandiert. Und dann hatte er den Grund für seine Wut offenbart.

Voltaire lebte noch.

Tala hätte laut loslachen können; von seinem Standpunkt aus war er gut, dass Boltaire noch am Leben war, es lenkte Boris ab und das war es, was Tala wollte. Allerdings hatte sich die Wut nur noch verstärkt, als Tala ihm von Rays Fluchtversuch erzählt hatte. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass Boris das letzte Mal so zornis war, aber nun prügelte er Tala ohne Sinn und Verstand, wieder und wieder. Nicht aufhörend, bis Talas Gesicht sich anfühlte, als ob es zu einem unerkenntlichen Haufen geschlagen worden war.

…

Daher benötigte Tala einen Augenblick, bis er bemerkte, dass die Prügel aufgehört hatten und dass Boris sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte. „Vergeben Sie mir, Master", sagte er durch einen Mund voller Blut und geschwollene Lippen, „es wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Das ist jetzt egal!", zischte Boris, „Kon muss sterben, heute noch."

Tala blickte auf, unfähig, die Erinnerung an Rays Lippen, seine Augen und sein zögerliches Lächeln zu verdrängen. „Sterben?", wiederholte er, „was ist mit-"

„Vergiss das!", schnappte Boris, „der Plan hat sich geändert! Alles hat sich geändert!"

„Ja, Sir." Tala tat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie soll es gemacht werden?"

„Ich werde einer der Wachen sagen, sie sollen Kon irgendwo ins nirgendwo fahren", sagte Boris.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich sie begleite?" Tala wischte ein Rinnsal metallischen Bluts von seinem Mundwinkel.

„Nein, du hast genug angestellt", fauchte Boris, „und ich brauche dich hier bei mir."

Das passte Tala mehr als nur perfekt; Ray würde verschwinden, ohne, dass an ihm herumexperimentiert würde. Der Fahrer würde ihn irgendwo einfach aussetzen und alles, was Ray tun musste, war der Straße zurück in die Stadt zu folgen. Ray war klug genug, das alleine zu schaffen, was bedeutete, dass Talas Pläne nicht gefährdet wurden.

„Geh und hol' ihn", befahl Boris, „warum erst später wenn wir's auch jetzt schon tun können."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Ray saß auf einem Stuhl und schaute sich um. Der Ort, an dem er dieses Mal hinterlassen wurde, war viel besser als seine erste Unterkunft in der Abtei. Er war gut eingerichtet und nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entdeckte er, dass es Kais alte Zimmer waren, vermutlich von seiner Zeit in der Abtei. Er hatte sein eigenes Badezimmer, in welchem Ray, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung und Freude, eine Dusche hatte nehmen können und Tala hatte ihm etwas heiß begehrtes Essen dagelassen.

Tala.

Rays Gedanken drifteten zurück zu dem Rotschopf und auf das Dach hoch über dem Rest der Welt, wo sie-

Ray schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Tala war ein Verräter und- aber war Tala wirklich ein Verräter? Es stimmte, er arbeitete für Boris, aber Ray war überzeugt, dass Tala einen Grund dafür hatte, dass er für Boris arbeitete, es musste einen Grund geben; Boris war noch immer der grausame Mann, der er immer sein würde und Ray war sich sicher, dass Tala nicht für ihn arbeiten würden, wenn er nicht seine Gründe dafür hätte.

Er seufzte und wandte sein Gesicht zur Decke. „Bitte, hab' einen Grund", murmelte er, „ich möchte dich mögen, Tala."

Sein Verstand driftete dann zurück zu Kai und den anderen, er hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging und am Meisten betete er dafür, dass Tyson nicht versucht hatte, Kai ein weiteres Mädchen aufzuzwingen. Er fragte sich, ob die Bladebreakers noch immer im Hotel waren oder ob sie sich irgendeinen Ärger eingebrockt hatten. Es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das, in was er hereingeraten war. Zum Henker, er war dabei, Gefühle für seinen Entführer zu Entwickeln, nichts konnte schlimmer sein als das!

Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Ray fand sich selbst wieder, wie er errötend aufsprang als Tala in den Raum trat - er erstarrte. „Oh mein Gott!"

Talas Gesicht war schwarz und blau, seine Lippen waren geschwollen und aufgeplatzt, getrocknete Blut verkustete über den Wunden, die die Schnalle der Gürtels verursacht hatte. Tala hatte kaum Zeit, den Neko-Jin zu bemerken, bevor der mit kreidebleichem Gesicht zu ihm rannte. Ray streckte die Hand aus, um Talas Gesicht zu berühren und Tala zog sich instinktiv zurück, aber Rays Gesichtsausdruck fing seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ray sah... besorgt aus.

Jemand machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Tala fand das nur schwer zu glauben und es war vorher noch nicht geschehen. Falls Kai sich jemals um ihn gesorgt hatte, dann hatte er es nie gezeigt, und Bryan wusste nicht einmal, wie man sich Sorgen machte. Aber da stand Ray und sah sich jeden Zentimeter von Talas Gesicht an und hob die Hand erneut, um sanft ein Rinnsal Blut an seiner Stirn wegzuwischen. Er war so zart und Tala wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, niemand war je so zart mit ihm umgesprungen und auf gewisse Weise machte es ihm Angst. Was sollte er tun? Einfach dastehen, während Ray das Blut wegwusch? Niemals! Er sollte verdammt sein, bevor er das geschehen ließ!

„Warum arbeitest du für jemanden, der dich schlägt?" Rays Stimme war ein Flüstern. „Es muss einen Grund geben. Sag' es mir Tala. Red' mit mir." Er kam näher, unfähig fern zu bleiben, und schob eine Strähne roten Haars von einem böse aussehenden Schnitt auf Talas Wange beseite. Er streckte sich und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die geschwollenen, brennenden von Tala. „Sei offen zu mir."

Eine Hand packte Rays Handgelenk und zwang es nach hinten; Talas Finger gruben sich in Rays ungezeichnete Haut, unterbrachen den Blutfluss, sodass Rays Haut unter dem Druck weiß wurde. „Sei Still. Da ist etwas, das du wissen musst."


	17. Sein Lächeln

Er stand neben dem Fenster und sah zu, wie das Auto durch die Tore der Abtei fuhr, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und seine Augen leer, während er zuschaute, bis das Auto verschwand. Aber seine Gedanken waren woanders, zurück in jenem Zimmer, wo der Neko-Jin sich geweigert hatte, zu verschwinden, bis er das Blut von Talas Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Tala hatte darüber nachgedacht, Ray gewaltsam von seiner Person zu entfernen, aber etwas hatte ihn gestoppt; Ray war so sanft und zärtlich gewesen, so sehr, dass Tala wollte, dass er wieder zärtlich war und er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gesehen, diese blasse und unversehrte Haut zu beschädigen. Also, mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, hatte er sich hingesetzt während Ray sanft das getocknete Blut weggewischt hatte und hatte sich geweigert, auch nur eine von Rays Fragen zu beantworten, entschlossen sagend, dass sie Ray nichts angingen. Alles was Ray getan hatte war, über seine Sturheit zu lächeln und ihn mit etwas mehr Desinfektionsmittel zu behandeln als nötig. Nun fühlte Tala den langen, dünnen Schnitt noch, der von seinem Auge bis zu seiner Lippe verlief, Ray hatte jede einzelne Wunde sanft gesäubert und darauf geachtet, Tala nicht mehr wehzutun als sein musste, auch wenn Tala angemerkt hatte, dass das Desinfektionsmittel tatsächlich mehr schmerzte als die Wunden selber.

„Da bist du ja."

Tala drehte sich nicht um, als Boris den Raum betrat. „Sir", erkannte er die Anwesenheit des Anderen an während sich die Tore der Abtei langsam und beeindruckend schlossen; was Tala anging, so war Ray jetzt sicher. Der Fahrer würde ihn bei der Straße lassen, damit er erfror, und wieder davonfahren. Aber wenn Ray genau Talas Anweisungen folgte, würde er zurück in der Stadt sein, bevor das geschah. Tala war sich nicht sicher, warum er Ray geholfen hatte, aber jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, konnte er nur Rays totes Gesicht sehen, die glasigen Augen weit geöffnet während der Neko-Jin tot dalag, erfroren...

Tala mochte es nicht, der Gedanke ließ ihn vor etwas, das an Ekel grenzte, erschaudern, wenn er an das Bild von diesen zärtlichen Fingern dachte, die eingefroren waren. Aber Ray zu helfen hatte seinen Plan nicht beeinflusst und das war die Hauptsache. Nichts würde Talas Plan durcheinander bringen.

„Ich habe den Fahrer angewisen, Kon zu erschießen, sobald sie aus der Stadt raus sind", sagte Boris, der sich neben Tala an das Fenster stellte. Er seufzte dramatisch. „Aber du und ich müssen Voltaire besuchen, was auch immer der Irre vorhat, es stimmt bestimmt nicht mit Fleur Hiwataris Wünschen überein. Wir gehen in fünf Minuten."

Nachdem er zuende gesprochen hatte, drehte er sich weg vom Fenster und ging aus dem Raum, darüber brummend, wie sehr er Voltaire insgeheim hasste und ließ Tala erstarrt beim Fenster zurück. Tala lefte seine Hand auf das Glas als er versuchte, mit dem klar zu kommen, was Boris gerade gesagt hatte.

Er wollte Ray _erschießen_ lassen.

Das konnte nicht richtig sein. Talas Verstand war ein Durcheinander als das Bild von einem toten Ray zurückkehrte, außer, dass sich dieses Mal eine Lache aus Blut unter ihm sammelte, welches aus einer Schusswunde an seiner Schläfe strömte. Er verscheuchte das Bild vehement aus seinem Geiste.

Das ruinierte alles.

Wenn er Ray nachgehen würde, würde Boris das als Ungehorsam seinen Anweisungen gegenüber verstehen und Boris musste Tala vertrauen; er _musste_ , das war der Kernpunkt seines ultimativen Plans, Boris musste ihm vertrauen. Aber das bedeutete, dass Ray erschossen werden würde; außerhalb der Stadt, wo es keine Verstecke gab und der Fahrer würde nicht lange brauchen, um Ray zu erschießen.

„Nein!" Talas Augen wurden eisig.

Er konnte seinen Plan nicht einfach über den Haufen werfen, nicht nach so langer Zeit.

Er krallte sich an die Fensterbank, seine Zähne knirschten, aber er hatte sich entschieden.

Er würde Ray sterben lassen.

Nichts würde seinen Plan zerstören.

* * *

„Du hast nach mir gerufen, Mutter?" Kai trat in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sah, wie seine Mutter am Fenster stand und ein Glas Rotwein sachte schwenkte.

„Ja, bitte setz' dich." Sie blickte ihn nicht an, oder drehte sich zu ihm, als er gehorchte und sich auf den Futon setzte, zurücklehnte und sowohl Beine als auch Arme kreuzte.

„Was ist?", fragte er, nachdem sie für einige Augenblicke nichts sagte.

Sie wandte sich vom Fenster zu ihm, tadellos aussehend in ihrem Anzug, der ihre Kurven zeigte. Sie mochte ihren Ehegatten hassen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er jedes Mal zu sabbern beging, wenn sie den Raum betrat. Sie ging zu dem Tischchen mit den Getränken und goss Kai ein Glas Wein ein, welche er ohne weitere Worte annahm.

„Ich habe von Matthew gehört, dass du schwul bist. Ist das wahr?"

Kai erstarrte, das Glas noch immer in der Luft auf dem, abgestellt zu werden; wie hatte sein Vater das erfahren? „Ich dachte nicht-"

„Kai, es für mich vollkommen belanglos, wem du hinterherrennst." Ein sadistisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre blutroten Lippen. „Doch es ist kein Wunder, dass Voltaire einen weiteren Erben will. Die Hiwatari Familie ist dabei, auszusterben, und das nach hunderten von Jahren. Voltaire hat Panik."

„Gib' ihm keinen weiteren Erben", sagte Kai, als er sich aufrichtete, „das darfst du nicht. Jeder, der von Großvater erzogen werden würde, würde ein Monster werden!"

„Mein Liebling, ich habe nicht vor, einen weiteren Erben zu zeugen." Fleur füllte ihr Glas erneut mit feingliedrigen Fingern, deren Nägel makellos gefärbt waren. „Voltaire glaubt, wenn er dich beschützt, hat er mich um den Finger gewickelt. Leider hat Voltaire nie verstanden, dass mir diese Familie nichts bedeutet."

„Warum beschützt du mich dann überhaupt?", fragte Kai, „und vor was genau? Boris' Plan ist ruiniert, ich hab' keine anderen Feinde, die mich genug hassen, dass sie mich töten würden."

„Nicht einmal Kuznetsov?", fragte seine Mutter, „ich dachte, ihr zwei würdet euch hassen." Kai sagte nichts und Fleurs Lächeln wurde wissend. „Für jemand, der seine Gefühle für sich behält, bist du leichter zu lesen als ein Buch."

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus", erwiderte Kai angespannt. „Warum mich beschützen? Vor wem schützt du mich? Und warum jetzt? Jahrelang hast du daneben gestanden und zugeschaut, als mein Großvater und Boris mich praktisch ermordet haben."

„Warum jetzt?", wiederholte Fleur, „weil ich endlich die Macht habe."

Kai runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versteh' nicht."

„Ob Voltaire nun lebt oder nicht, er wurde offiziell als tot deklariert", erklärte Fleur, „seine einzige Möglichkeit, das zu ändern, besteht darin, wenigstens ein legal lebendiges Mitglied der Hiwatari Familie dazu zu bringen, ein Dokument zu unterzeichnen, dass bestätigt, dass sie ihn lebendig gesehen haben. Und keiner von uns plant, das zu tun."

„Vater würde", widersprach Kai, „deswegen wollte er auch die Abtei, es hatte nichts mit Boris zu tun. Großvater hat ihm gesagt, mir die Abtei abzunehmen."

„Genau darum geht es mir", sagte Fleur ruhig," als Voltaire für tot erklärt wurde, hast du alles erhalten, was er besessen hat. Matthew wurde übersprungen weil Matthew nicht in der Lage war, Black Dranzer zu kontrollieren. Sein Testament hat sich in dem Moment geändert, als du Interesse an diesem besonderen Bitbeast gezeigt hast."

Etwas in Kais Kopf machte Klick. „Und deswegen beschützt du mich, nicht wahr? Im dem Moment, in dem ich sterbe, geht alles Geld an meine nächsten Verwandten, was du und Vater wären, außer, dass Vater alles sofort an Großvater geben würde."

„Exakt." Fleur lächelte ein wenig. „Gut zu wissen, dass du immer noch ein Hirn hast."

„Aber wie hat Großvater überlebt?", fragte Kai, „er lag im Sterben als ich ihn in der Abtei zurückgelassen habe."

„Voltaire hat überlebt, weil ich ihn gerettet habe", antwortete Fleur schlicht.

Kai starrte sie an. „Du hast ihn gerettet? Er stand so kurz vor'm Sterben und du hast ihn _gerettet_?"

„Voltaire ist kurz nachdem ich ihn gerettet habe ins Koma gefallen. Ich habe ihn öffentlich für tot erklären lassen und habe eine Beerdigung arrangiert, bevor er wieder aufgewacht ist. Der Arzt, der ihn für tot erklärt hat, ist ein persönlicher Freund von mir." Fleurs sadistisches Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Alle dachten, ich war so stark, dass ich so eine traurige Aufgabe bewältigen konnte. Sie haben nicht verstanden, dass ich Voltaire hasse, doch die Öffentlichkeit wird denken, was die Öffentlichkeit denken wird und ich muss das Gesicht der Hiwataris wahren."

„Aber warum hast du ihn am Leben erhalten?", bohrte Kai erneut nach.

„Komm schon, ich dachte, du hättest ein Hirn." Fleur Hiwatari warf ihrem Sohn einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Rache. All die Jahre hatte Voltaire mich eingewickelt, hat mich dazu gebracht, ihm alles zu geben, was er wollte. Jetzt hat sich das Blatt gedreht und ich habe vor, dass Voltaire unumstößlich feststellt, dass ich nun die Kontrolle habe."

Kai verarbeitete dies.

War es gut, dass seine Mutter die Fäden in der Hand hielt?

Er verdrängte den Gedanken und sagte stattdessen: „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, vor wem du mich beschützt."

„Denk darüber nach", sagte sie ruhig, während sie ihm ins Gesicht schaute. „Es ist wirklich einfach, wenn man die Teile nur zusammensetzt. Denk über alles nach. Etwas seltsames ist passiert. Etwas, das du nicht verstehst."

Er schaute zu ihr zurück, er verstand nicht, aber er wusste, dass der Versuch, eine direkte Antwort von ihr zu kriegen, wenn sie keine geben wollte, einem Schwimmausflug durch Kleister gleichkam. Tyason hatte das einmal über ihn gesagt, dachte er, vielleicht waren er und seine Mutter sich ähnlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Er strengte sein Hirn an, etwas seltsames das geschehen war. Eine Menge merkwürdiger Sachen waren kürzlich passiert, aber das Meiste davon verstand er nun... außer eins...

Es war offensichtlich, wirklich.

* * *

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das beginnt mit W!", sagte Daichi.

„Wand", antwortete Tyson stumpf.

„Verdammt! Du hast es erraten!"

„Ja, es war irgendwie offensichtlich. Das einzige, was man hier sehen kann, ist eine Wand." Tyson wedelte mit der Hand zu besagter Wand, die, ganz wie eine Wand es tat, auf sie herunterblickte. Sie waren in einen dunklen, feuchten Raum im Keller geworfen worden und Bryan war nicht viel später ebenfalls reingeschoben worden. Besagter Falke saß derzeit in der Ecke und zählte die Sekunden, bis seine Vernunft sich wirklich verabschieden würde. So eng mit den Bladebreakers zusammen festzustecken würde jeden herausfordern; er war angekettet worden und obwohl Tyson, sehr mutig, versucht hatte, ihn zu befreien, waren die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken und der Wand befestigt worden.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Ray gut", flüsterte Hilary, als sie sich an Kenny festklammerte, der heftig zitterte.

„Keine Sorge, Hils", lächelte Max, „Ray ist nicht doof. Er ist vermutlich schon auf dem Weg zu uns."

„Ich kann es vor mir sehen", nuschelte Bryan zu sich selbst, „er kommt durch die Tür marschiert, besiegt Voltaire, tötet die Wachen, betäubt Matthew Hiwatari und ist auf bestem Wege, uns hier rauszuholen, als hoppla, sein Haar in der Tür festhängt."

„Aber Voltaire hat Boris gesagt, dass er ihn töten soll!", platzte es aus Kenny heraus.

„Mach mal halblang, Ken. Ray wird sich nicht gerade mit offnen Armen Boris entgegenwerfen." Tyson klopfte dem kleinen Genie auf den Rücken. „Und nebenbei, Kai wird niemals zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, Tyson, aber Kai ist gerade ein bisschen beschäftigt!", quietschte Kenny hysterisch, „seine toter Großvater ist gerade wieder auferstanden! Das ist nicht gut! Verstehst du denn nicht! Wir sind alle tot! Wir werden alle sterben!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Kenny heute seinen Morgenkaffee hatte", sagte Max nachdenklich, „er dreht immer ein bisschen ab, wenn er keinen Morgenkaffee hatte."

„Ah, Voltaire weiß nicht, auf was er sich eingelassen hat. Kenny ohne Morgenkaffee ist schlimmer, als eine von Kais Trainingseinheiten." Tyson sackte an der Wand zusammen. „Wo wir gerade davon reden, Kai wird nach der ganzen Geschichte ernsthaft Urlaub brauchen."

„Tyson, komm' ja nicht auf dumme Ideen", warnte Max ihn, jedoch mit wenig Hoffnung. „Und denk' nicht einmal daran-"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten ihn mit nach England nehmen, vielleicht ist die Liebe seines Lebens ja da."

„-Kai ein anderes Mädchen zu suchen", beendete Max seinen Satz seufzend, bevor er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Tyson, wenn du auch nur daran denkst, Kai ein Mädchen zu suchen, wird er dich ganz langsam in mehrere tausend Stücke zerhacken."

„Da wird er nicht der einzige sein!", zischte Bryan, „wenn der kleine Spast noch einmal vor Kai von irgendwelchen Mädchen spricht, wird Kai sich anstellen müssen! Ich werd' den kleinen Drachenbastard grillen."

Tyson wandte sich zu Bryan, als er das hörte, und warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, du bist nur eifersüchtig."

Der ganze Raum starrte ihn an, als Bryan langsam sagte: „Eifersüchtig auf was genau?"

„Eifersüchtig auf die Tatsache, dass ich darauf vorbereitet bin, Kai ein Mädchen zu finden. Offensichtlich hast du nicht viel Glück mit den Frauen und brauchst Hilfe." Tyson verschränkte seine Arme, als ob er überlegen sei. „Alles, was du hättest tun müssen, war fragen, weißt du. Ich kenne einige Mädchen, die alle an einem Kerl wie dir interessiert wären."

Max, Daichi, Kenny und Hilary zuckten zusammen, als Bryan aufstand und mit einen klauenartigen Hand nach Tyson griff, wobei er den Drachen von den Füßen hob. „Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, mir irgendein Mädchen ins Gesicht zu schieben, werde ich dich zerreißen." Bryan sprach in einer ruhigen, leisen Stimme, doch seine Faust ballte sich in Tysons Oberteil. „Hast du verstanden?"

Tyson nickte recht hektisch. „Keine Mädchen, hab's verstanden."

„Und versuch' nicht mal, Hiwatari mit irgendeiner blonden Tussi zu verheiraten!"

„Auch keine Mädchen für Kai." Tyson gab ihm ein großes und ziemlich eingeschüchtertes Lächeln. „Hab's laut und deutlich verstanden."

„Guter Junge." Bryan setzte Tyson wieder auf die Füße und ging zurück in seine Ecke, wo er sich wieder in genau der gleichen Position wie zuvor hinsetzte.

Tyson räusprete sich und richtete sein Hemd etwas zittrig wieder her, bevor er sich mit einem zu großen Grinsen an die anderen wandte. „Hat jemand Lust auf 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst'?"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und sie alle schnappten nach Luft, als Tala den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Bryan stand mit einem Knurren auf und wollte sich auf Tala werfen, doch die Kette an seinen Handgelenken stoppten ihn kurz vorher. „Was willst du hier, Verräter!", spuckte der Falke aus.

Talas Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht einmal, als Tyson erneut aufstand und auf den Wolf zustürmte. „WO IST RAY? WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?"

„Er wird sterben, Tala, nicht wahr?" Bryan kalte, wütende Augen verließen niemals Talas. „Du lässt ihn sterben."

„NEIN!" Hilary sprang für ihren Kampf auf und hätte Tala die Augen ausgekratzt, wenn Max und Daichi das nicht vorhergesehen hätten und sie daher festhielten, obwohl auch sie Tala böse anschauten.

Der Rotschopf stand einfach da und schaute sie ausdruckslos an; in seinem Geiste konnte er Rays Gesicht sehen, es verfolgte ihn schon den ganzen Weg von der Abtei hierher, aber jetzt, wo er vor Rays Freunden stand, konnte er das Gesicht des Neko-Jin deutlicher als jemals zuvor sehen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich für einen erneuten Kuss vorgelehnt hatte auf dem Dach, sein Lächeln, das nervös und unsicher gewesen war, als ob Tala ihn fortstoßen würde.

Er realisierte, dass Tyson ihn anschrie. „Du darfst ihn nicht sterben lassen, Tala! Bitte, lass Ray nicht sterben! Er ist unser Freund! Und was ist mit Kai? Ich dachte, du und Kai steht euch nahe! Kai will nicht, dass Ray stirbt, aber er kann nicht ihn und uns gleichzeitig retten, er braucht deine Hilfe, Tala!"

„Warum versucht ihr nicht, euch selbst zu retten?", erwiderte Tala wie betäubt. „Ihr habt alle schon in größeren Schwierigkeiten gesteckt."

„Aber du weißt, wo Ray ist!", grollte Tyson, „du kannst ihm helfen!"

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Tala und versuchte, desinteressiert zu klingen, doch sein Mund war trocken und Ray lächelte ihn noch immer an, sanft und zärtlich.

Tyson hielt inne; er wusste keinen Grund für Tala, Ray zu retten. Er schaute Tala verzweifelt mit flehenden Augen an, doch Tala sah nicht zu ihm. Er blickte zu Bryan, der schwer atmend dastand. Der einzige Grund, weswegen Bryan den Wolf noch nicht umgebracht hatte, waren die Ketten, die ihn an die Wand fesselten.

„Verräter!", zischte der Falke, „verfickter Verräter! In der Hölle sollst du verrotten!"

Aber Tala hörte nicht zu; das Gesicht in seinem Kopf starrte ihn an. Große, goldene Augen schauten in seine als ihre Lippen sich wieder und wieder berührten. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Ray seine Hand nahm und seine Finger sich durch Talas flochten, während er die ganze Zeit in Talas Gesicht schaute. Das nächste, was er wusste, war, wie er den Raum verließ und die Tür laut hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ.


	18. Wehende Winde

Die Autofahrt war für Ray nicht unbedingt angenehm gewesen und jetzt, wo er darauf wartete, dass der Fahrer den Kofferraum öffnete und ihn herauszerrte, versuchte er, seine Schulter wieder einzurenken; seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt und er war geknebelt worden, bevor er in den Kofferraum des Autos geworfen worden war. Aber er hatte sich nicht geweht, so, wie Tala ihn angewiesen hatte; ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob es weise war, Tala zu vertrauen, doch der andere Part war nicht davon überzeugt worden, dass Tala Boris gegenüber wirklich loyal war, an der Geschichte war irgendetwas faul.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Kofferraum des Autos geöffnet wurde; als nächste wusste er nur, wie er grob gepackt und aus dem Auto gezogen wurde, um dann ganz unzeremoniell auf den schneebedeckten Boden fallen gelassen zu werden, wo er dumpf aufschlug und aufstöhnte. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, stieß ein Seufzen aus und wollte sich gerade aufsetzen. Der Stiefel des Fahrers drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden und Rays Augen weiteten sich, als das Klicken einer Waffe in seinen Ohren vibrierte.

Als nächstes fand er sich in den schwarzen, nicht endenden Lauf einer Pistole blickend wieder.

* * *

„Mir ist langweilig", sagte Daichi.

Der Rest der Truppe ignorierte ihn, sie alle waren schon eine Weile still gewesen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Max und Tyson schwiegen, weil sie sich schon längst dämlich gelangweilt hatten mit dem Spiel 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst', Hilary und Kenny klammerten sich aneinander, um der Kälte zu trotzen während Bryan alleine in der Ecke saß, noch immer an die Wand gekettet. Die Anderen hatten nicht mit ihm geredet, seit er Tyson bedroht hatte; in Wahrheit fürchtete sie sich immer noch vor dem Falken und hatten diese Angst versteckt, weil Kai und Tala immer in Bryans Nähe gewesen waren.

Sie hatten auch ein wenig Angst vor Tala, aber der Rotpschopf war nie so körperlich geworden wie der Falke, also hatten sie dementsprechend vor Bryan die meiste Angst.

Aber der Phönix war nicht hier und Tala hatte ascheinend eigene Pläne, also saßen sie hier mit Bryan. Das wäre in Ordnung gewesen... wenn Bryan nicht in einer sehr gefährlich Stimmung wäre; er sah aus, als wollte er jedem Moment Körper zerreißen, und keiner der Bladebreakers waren bereit, das zu testen.

Es hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, zu hoffen, dass Kai bald auftauchen würde.

Dieser Wunsch wurde ihnen erfüllt, als die Tür sich öffnete und Kai eintrat, um sie sich alle anzuschauen. „Ist irgendwer von euch verletzt?", fragte der Phönix.

„Nein, du?", fragte Tyson zurück.

Kai schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam zu der schattigen Gestalt Bryans, der Falke hatte weder aufgesehen noch sonst Kais Anwesenheit anerkannt; in seinem Geist war das einzige, was er sehen konnte, Talas ausdrucksloses Gesicht und Zorn entbrannte jede Faser seines Körper, als die Verletztheit von Talas Verrat drohte, ihn zu überwältigen.

„Bryan?" Kai stand vor dem Russen; er war sich nicht sicher, wie er vorgehen sollte, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Also setzte er sich leise neben den Falken und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, um sich genau zu überlegen, welche Worte er an den Mann neben sich richten würde.

„Spuck's aus, Geldjunge." Bryans Stimme war leise, voller Gift und streitlustig.

Kai hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um Bryan die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

„Er lebt noch", flüsterte Kai kaum hörbar.

Bryan war für eine lange Zeit still. Er schaute Kai nicht an, nicht einmal eine seines Haarspitzen rührte sich, während er so aussah, als würde er kaum atmen. Er blieb für eine Weile einfach in der dunklen Ecke hocken, während Kai auf seine Antwort wartete. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Er lebt noch", wiederholte Kai.

* * *

Bryans klauenartige Hand griff Kai am Hemd und innerhalb einer Sekunde knallte er den Phönix gegen die Wand, hob ihn fast von den Füßen und umschloss den empfindlichen, blassen Hals mit einer schwieligen Hand. Seine hellen Augen trafen finster auf Kais dunkelrote. „Lügner!", zischte er wütend, „Verdammter Lügner!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Kai würgte als Bryans lange Finger ihren Griff festigten und er stieß ein Keuchen aus, als der Falke ihn von der Wand wegzog um ihn erneut dagegen zu werfen; er trat aus, wurde aber wieder gegen die Wand geknallt. „Nein! Zurück!", keuchte er zu Tyson und Max, die nach vorne geeilt waren.

Irgendetwas in Kais Stimme ließ sie gehorchen und sie beide wichen zurück, als Bryan Kai geradewegs ins Gesicht starrte. „Nimm' es zurück! Er ist nicht am Leben! Nimm' es zurück!", zischte er Kai ins Gesicht und spuckte ihm fast ins Auge.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn ich's nicht zurücknehme?" Kai musste würgen, während er an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickte, da die Hand um seinen Hals seine Luftröhre blockierte. „Mich umbringen? Das wird die Wahnheit nicht verändern, Bryan, und das weißt du."

„Fresse halten!" Bryans andere Faust vergrub sich in Kais Magen und Kai stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

„Tony lebt noch, Bryan". Seine roten Augen traten aufgrund des Drucks hervor und seine Sicht verschwamm, aber er bewahrte Ruhe und blieb vollkommen emotionslos. „Er ist es, vor dem meine Mutter mich beschützt." Er versuchte, noch etwas anderes zu sagen, aber Bryans Hand packte fester zu und Kai erstickte an den Worten; er konnte nicht atmen und sein Kopf drehte sich, der Druck auf seinem Hals schmerzte, da sein Körper versuchte, zu atmen, es aber nicht konnte. Seine Fäuste schlugen in einem unfreiwilligen Reflex gegen die Wand und er versuchte, Bryan wegzuschieben, doch ohne Luft zu bekommen und Kämpfen zu können, verließen ihn schnell seine Kräfte. Stattdessen hob er eine Hand zu den weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln um seinem Hals.

Dann ließ Bryan los.

Der Falke zog sich harsch zurück und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, während er mit dem Rücken zu Kai stand, der hustend und würgend auf den Steinboden fiel; seine Brust dehnte sich stark aus und seine roten Augen waren geweitet, als seine Lungen zu schnell für seinen Hals den Sauerstoff verlangten. Er kippte zur Zeite, keuchend und nach Luf schnappend, während seine Bladebreaker ihn tröstend umgaben und sicher gingen, dass er jetzt nicht an seiner eigenen Spucke erstickte.

„Er lebt nicht", murmelte Bryan, „Tony lebt nicht, du hast ihn getötet."

Kai sagte für eine lange Zeit nichts; er konnte nicht sprechen, jeder rasselnde Atemzug brannte in seinem Hals und brachte ihn erneut zum Würgen.

Es war dieser Brief gewesen.

Das war die eine Sache gewesen, die Kai nicht verstanden hatte; seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Voltaire gesagt hatte, dass der Kai berichten sollte, dass Tony noch lebte, doch Voltaire hatte es so kryptisch verpackt wie möglich, hoffend, dass Tony Kai erreichen würde, bevor der Phönix überhaupt von Tony wusste. Der ganze Brief hatte von Tony gehandelt und jetzt, wo Kai wusste, wer er war, machte alles Sinn. „Ja, ist er."

* * *

Ray blinzelte die Waffe an, sein Verstand raste; diese Pistole war nicht Teil den Plans gewesen, allerdings zögerte der Schütze. Jemanden verprügeln war eine Sache, aber kaltblütig ermorden war etwas ganz anderes. Dieses Zögern stellte sich als Fehler für den Schützen heraus, denn Ray trat ihn zwei Mal. Einmal, um den Mann zu Boden zu werfen und ein weiteres Mal, um ihn zu betäuben. Als der Schütze über den überraschenden Schmerz aufkeuchte, trat Ray erneut aus und dieses Mal flog die Waffe aus der Hand des Schützen, der einen erschrockenen Ausruf machte. Das nächste, was der Schütze sah, war, wie Ray seine Hände von seinen Fesseln befreite, mit einem Fauchen auf die Füße sprang und ein Messer in der Hand hielt; der Schütze sah aufgrund des Messers ziemlich überrascht aus, aber er wusste nicht, dass all die Jahre mit den Bladebreakers Ray beigebracht hatten, dass nie irgendetwas nach Plan verlief.

Daher hatte er sich Talas Messer ausgeliehen.

Tala wusste nicht, dass Ray sein Messer geborgt hatte, aber Ray war sich sicher, dass es dem Wolf nichts ausmachte. „Wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, greif' ich an!", knurrte er den Schützen an.

Der Schütze war vor Überraschung sprachlos und konnte sich nicht bewegen; es war eindeutig, dass Ray sich bei der ganzen Sache ziemlich unsicher war, da er einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten nahm. Er musterte den mann eindringlich; braunes Haar und eine große Nase waren alles, was auffiel.

Vielleicht war dies ein netter Mann?

„Lass' mich gehen", sagte Ray und wedelte mit dem Messer, „du musst das nicht machen, lass' mich einfach gehen."

Der Schütze schaute zwischen Ray und der Waffe, die keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt lag, hin und her. Er dachte über das nach, was Boris gesagt hatte, dass er wüsste, wo seine Familie lebte und wie er gedroht hatte, seinen kleinen Jungen mit einem Schuss zu töten, wenn er diesen Mord nicht beging. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber mein Junge ist wichtiger als du."

Er machte einen Hechtsprung zu der Waffe, aber er war nicht der einzige, da Ray sich ebenfalls auf sie warf. Sie beide landeten Zentimeter von dem funkelnden Objekt entfernt. Der Schütze griff nach vorne und packte die Waffe, bevor er sie an Rays Schläfe setzte, bevor der Tiger reagieren konnte. Er drückte Ray auf den verschneiten Boden und schlug ihm ihs Gesicht, als Ray sich wehrte. „Halt still!", rief er, „halt still und das hier wird schmerzlos!"

Schmerzlos?

Ray wollte nicht, dass das hier schmerzlos wurde, er wollte leben; er dachte nicht nach, er sah nicht einmal hin, als er das Messer hob, das er noch immer fest in seiner Hand umklammerte. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war der Schrei, der sich aus dem Mund des Mannes drängte, als Ray die Klinge tief in den Schützen stieß. Er gab sich nicht die Zeit, über sein Handeln nachzudenken, als er sich auf seinen Bauch drehte und unter dem Schützen hervorkroch. Das war der Moment, als er es sah. Durch den herabgleitenden Schnee, der nun vom Himmel fiel, sah er es, seine kleine Chance des Überlebens.

Er kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und rannte.

Der Schütze sank in die Knie, als er fest seinen Oberschenkel hielt, in den sich das Messer tief eingegraben hatte; die tropfende Klinge war noch immer in Rays Hand, aber das war nun keine Waffe mehr, die gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte. Er hatte noch immer die Pistole und jetzt, wo Ray ihn wütend gemacht hatte, würde der Neko-Jin sterben. Er warf sich nach vorne in eine Art stolprigen Krebs-Gang und hob die Pistole auf Schulterhöhe und feuerte.

Mit einem Schrei und einem Stolpern krachte Ray auf den Boden, während Blut den Schnee um ihn herum rot färbte.

* * *

„Kai, wer ist Tony?", fragte Tyson. Kai hatte sich wieder entspannt und saß mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand. Bryan stand noch immer mit dem Gesicht zur Mauer und starrte auf seine Hände hinab. Die Beweise von Bryans brutalem Angriff auf Kai zeigten schon ihren Effekt, da Schwellungen und dunkle Flecken die blasse Haut von Kais empfindlichem und entblößtem Nacken verunstalteten.

„Ein Mann, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn getötet hätte", sagte Kai in einem heiseren Kratzen. Reden war schmerzhaft und es gab kein Wasser in der Zelle, mit dem er das Brennen seines verkrampften Halses hätte kühlen können. „Wir alle dachten, er wäre tot, sogar Voltaire, aber scheinbar hat Mutter gewusst, dass Tony noch lebt, und da war sie nicht die einzige." Er musste innehalten, da Schmerzen in seiner Brust aufstiegen und sich ein Keuchen in seinem Hals verfing, sodass er husten musste.

„Red' jetzt nicht", flüsterte Hilary, „du musst-"

„Ich schulde euch allen den Grund, weswegen ihr in diesem Mist sitzt", unterbrach Kai sie; er atmete tief ein und entspannte seine Schultern, befor er fortfuhr. „Tony war ein Mann, der in der Abtei aufgewachsen und trainiert worden ist, wie ich, Tala und Bryan. Es gab nichts besonderes an ihm, außer, dass ihm ein Kind aufgezwungen hatte, nach dem er schauen sollte." An dieser Stelle warf Kai Bryan einen schnellen Blick zu, um zu sehen, ob der irgendwie reagierte, doch der Falke drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Er und das Kind sind sich näher gekommen und er hat versprochen, auf das Kind aufzupassen und es aus der Abtei 'rauszuholen. Aber das hab' ich alles ruiniert."

„Wie hast du das alles 'rausgefunden?", fragte Max, als er zu Bryan hochsah; er hatte den Blick gesehen, den Kai jenem gerade gegeben hatte, und er hatte die Verletztheit bemerkt, die Kai kurz im Gesicht geschrieben gestanden hatte, als Bryan ihn angegriffen hatte. Es brachte ihn dazu, sich zu fragen, was da zwischen dem Phönix und dem Falken lief.

Aber das war gerade nicht wichtig.

„Es scheint, dass meine Mutter von Anfang an wusste, was in der Abtei passierte, aber bis ich es ihr gesagt habe, hatte sie keine Beweise oder Unterstützung, um damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu treten", antwortete Kai. Er seufzte erneut und machte da weiter, wo er vorher aufgehört hatte. „Ich war fünf Jahre alt, als ich Black Dranzer das erste Mal in den Händen hatte. Da war so etwas verführerisches an dem schwarzen Phönix, dem ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich bin in der Nacht aus meinen Räumen geschlichen um zu schauen, wo sie das Bitbeast aufbewahrten. Ich wollte nur mal schauen."

„Erinnerst du dich an irgendwas davon?", fragte Tyson, als er sich auf dem Steinboden neben Kai bequem machte, Daichi auf seiner anderen Seite.

„Ich erinnere mich an meine Gefühle und das Verlangen, Black Dranzer zu sehen, aber keine Tatsachen. Meine Mutter hat mir die Geschichte erzählt, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, woher sie das weiß," sagte Kai, „ich hab' Black Dranzer recht schnell gefunden, zu schnell. Es war, als ob Black Dranzer mich gerufen hat, mir gesagt hat, wo ich langgehen muss, um den Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings war ich nicht der einzige, der in der Nacht wach war; Tony war auch unterwegs, weil das Kind, auf der aufpassen sollte, auch aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. Er ist in den Raum gekommen, in dem Black Dranzer war, und hat gesehen, wie ich gerade nach dem Bitbeast gegriffen hab'." Kai hielt inne und versuchte, sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte. Er versuchte, sich an eine Erinnerung zu erinnern, die er verdrängt und blockiert hatte. „Irgendwas ist passiert, Black Dranzer muss mich angegriffen haben, oder es muss so ausgesehen haben; jedenfalls hat Tona das gesehen und ist nach vorn gesprungen, um mich zu packen, aber Black Dranzer hat ihn angegriffen."

„Er hat ihn getötet?", keuchte Daichi.

„Nein, da nicht", erwiderte Kai, „die Wachen haben den Lärm gehört und haben es geschafft, mich und Tony aus dem Raum 'rauszuholen, bevor sie Black Dranzer verschlossen haben und Boris riefen. Ich war traumatisiert, ich erinnere mich sogar daran, wie ich fürchterliche Angst hatte, aber Tony ging es ziemlich schlecht. Niemand dachte, dass er das überleben würde, aber irgendwie hat er's doch noch 'ne Woche lang geschafft, bevor er gestorben ist."

„A-Aber ich dachte, d-du hättest gesagt, dass er nicht t-tot ist", stammelte Kenny, der tatsächlich am Zittern war.

„Nicht körperlich", flüsterte Kai, „aber der Tony, den das Kind so sehr mochte, ist eine Woche nach Black Dranzers Angriff gestorben. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt immer noch im Krankenhaus und habe weder gegessen noch gesprochen; meine Mutter, auch, wenn sie niemals Liebe gezeigt hat, hat mich täglich besucht. Und am siebten Tag nach dem Ereignis, ist sie in die Krankenstation der Abtei gegangen und hat Tony dabei gefunden, wie er versucht hat, mich mit einem Kissen zu ersticken."

„Oh Kai!" Hilary hatte Tränen in den Augen und sie warf ihre Arme um ihn.

Kai hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass er dies einfach etragen musste.

„Meine Mutter hat Tony mit einem Schlafmittel betäubt und hat dem Arzt befohlen, ihn für tot erklären zu lassen und aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen. Boris war zu der Zeit nicht da gewesen und Voltaire selber hatte sich nie 'was um die Krankenstation geschert, deswegen gab's bei ihrem Plan keine Probleme."

„Aber was hat sie mit Tony gemacht?", verlangte Daichi zu wissen, „ihn auf die Straße gesetzt?"

„Wenn du den Mund hälst kann ich's dir verraten." Kai erholte sich so langsam wieder. Auch, wenn die Male an seinem Hals dunkler wurden, so kehrte seine Stimme jedoch wieder zurück, genauso wie seine Gernervtheit. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn zu einem Menschen gebracht hat, von dem sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen könnte."

„Wer? Kennen wir ihr?" Tysons Hände waren vor Spannung ganz verkrampft.

Kai machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Tyson für die Unterbrechung anzufahren und nickte stattdessen nur. „Ja, ihr kennt ihn."

„Und?" Max platzte bald vor Erwartung. „Wer ist es?"

„Es ist gar nicht so schwer zu erraten", sagte Kai, als ob es verdammt offensichtlich war, wovon er da sprach, was es für ihn auch war. Aber er sprach gerade mit den Bladebreakers, und wenn Ray nicht in der Nähe war, hatten sie zusammen nicht eine einzige Gehirnzelle. Er seufzte. „Mr. Dickinson."

„Was?", keuchte Max, „Mr. Dickinson weiß über all das hier Bescheid?"

„Aber das bedeutet, dass er schon lange über die Abtei Bescheid wusste, bevor er was getan hat!", brauste Tyson auf, „warum hat er nichts unternommen? Warum hat dich da nicht eher rausgeholt? Warum hat er bis zu irgendeiner blöden Meisterschaft gewartet?"

Kai seufzte. „Tyson, denk' doch mal nach. Die Abtei wurde von Voltaire Hiwatari gesponsort. Mein Großvater war mächtig und er wusste, wie man die kontrolliert, die das Sagen haben. Ohne Beweise konnte niemand auch nur irgendwas machen, und jeder, der sich schlecht über die Abtei geäußert hat, wurde umgebracht. Als ich vor dieser Meisterschaft zu meiner Mutter gegangen bin, hat sie mich ein Dokument unterschreiben lassen, dass ich niemals offenbaren würde, dass ich es war, der die Informationen über die Abteii hab' durchsickern lassen. Deswegen hat meine Mutter meinen Großvater davon überzeugt, mich zu den Bladebreakers zu stecken, damit ich die größten Bitbeasts auf der Welt klaue. Voltaire hat's gemacht weil er mehr Macht wollte, meine Mutter hat's getan, weil es mich in der Nähe von Mr. Dickinson hielt, der mich beschützen konnte und von meinem Großvater fern halten."

„Ich sage trotzdem, dass er schon früher etwas hätte tun können."

„Und wer hätte ihnen geglaubt, Tyson?" Zum ersten mal schaute Kai Tyson direkt ins Gesicht. „Wer hätte geglaubt, dass einer der reichsten Menschen auf dem Planeten mit einem Ort involviert war, der kleine Kinder zu Soldaten geprügelt hat, um damit die Welt zu erobern?"

Tyson wurde still; er hatte natürlich keine Antwort und Kai hatte Recht. Max war derjenige, der das Wort ergriff. „Wir sind vom Thema abgekommen, was ist mit Tony passiert?"

Wieder warf Kai einen kurzen Blick zu Bryans Rücken; der Falke hatte sich während Kai ganzer Ansprache weder gerührt noch umgedreht, auch wenn der Phönix wusste, dass er Dinge gesagt hatte, die auch Bryan noch nicht wusste.

„Mr. Dickinson hat ihn aufgenommen und in ein Krankenhaus geschickt, damit er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholten konnte. Aber Tony war wie besessen von Black Dranzer, er war von dem Phönix niedergestreckt worden, aber er wollte ihn." Kai lehnte sich gegen die Wand und versucht, Hilary von seiner Taille zu entfernen. Er schaute böse, als Tyson und Max ihr Lächeln kaum unterdrücken konnten. „Nach einer Weile war Tony besessen von Black Dranzer und er wurde auf sich selbst wütend. Wütend, dass er nach etwas verrückt war, dass ihn fast getötet hatte... und er gibt mir die Schuld dafür."

„Da kann er dir doch nicht die Schuld für geben!", rief Hilary aus, „du hast nichts gemacht!"

„Ich war derjenige, der ihn indirekt der Macht von Black Dranzer ausgesetzt hat", widersprach Kai, „wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würde er nicht von Ärzten versorgt werden, die von Mr. Dickinson persönlich angestellt wurden."

„Aber sicherlich würde er doch einem Kind nicht die Schuld für so etwas geben", bestand Daichi, „du warst ein Kind!"

„Irrelevant", antwortete Kai, „und was Tony angeht, bin ich die Wurzel all seines Schmerzes... und das kann ich ihm nicht vorwerfen."

„Warum hatte deine Mutter auf einmal das Bedürfnis, dir das alles zu erzählen?", fragte Tyson plötzlich und riss Kai damit aus seiner Träumerei.

Kai blickte Tyson für eine lange Zeit an, bevor er antwortete. Er wählte seine Worte sorgfältig aus, als er sagte: „Für die letzten zwölf Jahre haben sich Ärzte hier in Moskau um ihn gekümmert. Bis er vor fünf Wochen entkommen ist." Er ließ diese Worte langsam in die drückende Stille sinken. „Seit dem wurde er nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie müssen dich beschützen!", platzte Tyson leidenschaftlich los, „du musst das Land verlassen, geh' irgendwo hin, wo du sicher bist."

Er hielt inne, als Kai langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, Tyson." Kais rote Augen flackerten zu der Wand vor ihm. „er wird kommen."

„Aber du kannst fliehen!", sagte Tyson ihm fast schon verärgert.

„Das wird nicht funkionieren." Kai hob eine Hand und fuhr sanft mit einem Finger über die Male an seinem Hals. „Und wo auch immer er ist, er wird mich finden, egal, wo ich hin renne... er wird kommen."


End file.
